La magie d'une existence
by 02clara02
Summary: Voici ma première fanfic Gajil x Levy que j'ai réécrite d'après une histoire de que j'ai vraiment aimé. J'y ai ajouté ma touche personnelle, dont certains passages.  Le lien de l'original se trouve en bas de chaque chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1 Un désir de changement

**Un désir de changement**

Une nouvelle journée débutait à Magnolia. Le soleil se levait et une jeune femme l'admirait depuis le pont qui traversait la rivière du village. Elle avait passé une partie de sa nuit à vagabonder dans les rues et avait finalement décidé d'admirer l'aube avant de retourner chez elle. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits, qu'elle ne dormait pas, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Levy était assez petite, mince et avait des cheveux cyan où un ruban de couleur rouge pourpre était noué. Elle soupira, elle était plutôt déprimée ces temps-ci. Malgré le divertissement qui allait de paire avec Fairy Tail, elle trouvait sa vie monotone. Même les livres ne lui rendait pas son enthousiasme habituel. De même, les moments où le seul fait d'être en compagnie de ses amis la réjouissait, lui manquaient.

* * *

Les mages de Fairy Tail étaient toujours aussi bruyants et Levy traversa discrètement la grande salle comme à son habitude, pour s'assoir au bar, près du mur. Elle fut accueillit par Mirajane qui lui prépara sa boisson habituelle. Jett et Droy, ses deux meilleurs amis et coéquipiers, la rejoignirent et débutèrent leur petite querelle quotidienne : savoir qui aurait le privilège, selon eux, d'occuper la place libre à côté d'elle. Elle secoua la tête et décida de les ignorer, définitivement trop exténuée pour essayer de les raisonner.  
- Levy-chan, bonjour, salua une jeune blonde, un tas de feuilles de papier en main.  
- Bonjour Lu-chan, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle adorait Lucy, elles partageaient toutes les deux une passion pour les livres, et de ce fait s'entendaient très bien.  
- J'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre, tu veux le lire ?, demanda Lucy, en tendant le manuscrit de son roman.  
- Oui, bien sur, assura-t-elle en prenant le manuscrit qu'elle feuilleta quelques minutes, puis prononça sans énergie :  
- J'ai fini

- Déjà ? s'écria Lucy, surprise. Tu n'a pas aimé ?, continua-t-elle soucieuse.  
- Si si, ce n'était pas très long, mais c'était très bien, assura Levy, sincère.

Après tout c'était vrai, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'enthousiasmer pour son amie.  
- Levy, ça va ?, demanda la blonde septique devant ses yeux vitreux.  
- Oui, tout va très bien, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit, confia la petite mage aux cheveux bleus.  
- C'est vr….

Lucy tourna vivement la tête et Levy vit Happy échapper de justesse à son amie qui s'était jetée sur lui, essayant de récupérer les clés des esprits stellaires que le petit chat bleu venait de lui chaparder.

- Ah! Happy! Idiot de chat volant ! Rends-moi mes clés! Excuse moi Levy, je dois y aller, dit-elle, en s'éloignant en courant.

Happy qui avait déjà beaucoup d'avance lança les clé à Natsu qui se mit à son tour à taquiner Lucy.  
- C'est toujours pareil, soupira la jeune femme au cheveux bleu.

Elle regarda le groupe d'amis un peu plus loin, et les envia. Ils ne se souciaient pas du lendemain, et vivaient l'instant présent. Elle aurait adoré être comme eux…  
- Je t'ai dit que c'est moi !, cria d'un coup Jett.  
- Mais, espèce de crétin, je vois pas pourquoi, lança Droy, en l'attrapant par le col.  
-Bagarre générale !, hurla Natsu, qui avait saisit le bon prétexte.

Table et chaises se mirent à voler, même des personnes tel Happy, furent envoyés en guise de projectile.

Notre jeune Levy se leva et sortit. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui martelait le crane. Encore une bagarre, encore ses deux idiots d'amis qui se battaient stupidement, encore une journée typique …

* * *

Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre centenaire qui avait été son compagnon dans ses moments de migraine. Il offrait une bonne protection contre le soleil tapant, se situait sur une colline de Magnolia d'où elle avait une vue magnifique et au moins, lui, était silencieux. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'était en paix que si elle était seule, bien que ce soit normalement contraire à sa nature. Assise sur son perchoir elle regardait la ville animée. Elle était bien, tout simplement bien. Elle ferma les yeux, et réussit à s'endormir, pour la première fois, depuis un peu moins d'un semaine….

_Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus, assise dehors sur une grande chaise à bascule, lisait avec concentration un grand livre qui semblait beaucoup trop grand pour ses mains. Levy observa la fillette avec curiosité, il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'elle, enfant. La jeune fille fini par s'arracher à sa lecture, ferma son livre puis regard autour d'elle. Elle vivait dans un très modeste village, tout le monde s'y connaissait, et tout les villageois avaient déjà entendu parler de l'étrange petite fille qui donnait vit aux mots. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient réveillés depuis peu et maintenant, tous les villageois fuyaient « le petit monstre »... _

_Levy fut surprise par la position qu'elle occupait dans cette mise en scène. Elle pouvait voir à travers les yeux de la fillette et entendre ce qu'elle pensait._

_Cette dernière qui ne semblait ne pas pouvoir voir la jeune femme, étant seulement à quelque mètre d'elle, descendit de sa chaise et décida d'aller se promener. Elle marcha en direction du centre de son village, suivit par Levy qui suivait le fil de ses pensée : la solitude ne la dérangeait plus, elle était habituée. Elle croisa quelques personnes qui rentrèrent chez elles dès qu'ils la virent. Elle soupira, au début cela, la blessait beaucoup, mais au fur et à mesure elle s'en était détachée. _

_Cette petite fille était décidément bien triste. _

_Néanmoins elle finit par rentrer chez elle. Elle aurait du prendre un autre chemin, elle ne voulait pas continuer à forcer les habitants à rentrer chez eux…_

_Elle savait pourquoi ils la fuyaient ainsi. Tout ça parce qu'elle était trop influençable... Elle écrivit le mot « fleur » devant elle, et soudain, une jolie rose apparut. Malheureusement cette magie qui lui semblait merveilleuse, les autres, en avaient peur, et ils n'avaient pas tort... Chez elle, même ses parents étaient effrayés. Comment-faire pour qu'ils l'aiment de nouveau __comme avant? Était-elle la seule fautive?_

Levy s'éveilla lorsqu'elle sentit une présence extérieur et ouvrit les yeux. Une imposante silhouette, était debout en face d'elle:  
- KKKyyyaaahh !, cria-t-elle.  
- Eh, calme toi, ok ?, ordonna l'individu d'une voix agacée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gajil ?, demanda-t-elle déroutée.  
- Pourquoi? J'ai pas le droit?, demanda-t-il,menaçant.  
- Euh..., si si, pardon, je te laisse la place... j'y vais, bredouilla-t-elle, et elle fila sans demander son reste.

Elle était toujours nerveuse quand le dragon d'acier était dans les parages.  
- Pfff, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant. C'est pathétique…

Ses mots avaient été portés par le vent jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis couru aussi vite qu'elle le pu une fois qu'elle fut hors de vu. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce type, sa méchanceté gratuite était blessante. Levy était loin maintenant mais elle continua de courir, comme elle le faisait toujours depuis petite afin de chasser ses larmes et sa frustration. De plus, elle était bien déterminée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'homme d'acier.

Elle arriva sur le pont, essoufflée, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas autant courus. Elle se sentait cependant soulagée d'un poids, comme si sa course avait vidé son cœur de toutes ses préoccupations. Elle observa le soleil décliner, puis elle décida de rentrer chez elle. La ville commençait à s'endormir et elle voulait en faire autant.

* * *

Son appartement était vide, comme toujours. Levy n'avait pour seule compagnie, que les héros de ses livres, qui la menait vers des mondes fantastiques. Elle en ouvrit un et s'endormit dés les premières pages. Malgré sa petite sieste de l'après-midi elle était morte de fatigue. Elle s'enfonça dans la torpeur souhaitant que quelque chose vienne animer son quotidien.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée par un tambourinement à sa porte.

Ces coups n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle pouvait entendre habituellement lorsque ses amis venait lui rendre visite, ils étaient ceux de quelqu'un d'agacé : agressifs et violents.

Elle frotta ses yeux avant de regarder l'horloge de son salon, il était 14h passé. Elle se leva en trombe et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours maltraitée par l'individu. Elle déverrouilla le loquet, tourna la poignée et resta interdite sur le pallier:  
- Ben, enfin! Ça fait une heure que je tambourine à cette porte! T'es sourde ou quoi ?, pesta son visiteur.

Levy cligna les yeux, et recula devant tant d'animosité.

- Gajil ?

Ahurie, elle referma la porte, attendit deux minutes, et rouvrit en jetant juste un coup d'œil.  
- Quoi? T'espérais que je serait disparu? Pfff… Ça me soule, grogna-t-il, observant un point au dessus de la porte.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?, demanda la jeune femme, un peu vexée par son ton méprisant.  
- Figure toi que le vieux à décider que toi et moi, on partirait en mission..., déclara-t-il avec un sourire un poil trop cruel.  
- Hein ?, couina-t-elle, en réalisant le calvaire qu'elle allait endurer. Mais euh... Jett et Droy... ils ne seront surement pas d'accord, ce sont eux mes coéquipiers, essaya-t-elle d'esquiver.  
- Désolé. Je les ai comme qui dirait... calmé, objecta-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
- Non... Je suis sur que tu mens, et Makarov ne ferais pas ça…,fit-elle affolée, en fermant la porte et en s'élançant dans la rue.  
- Pff…. Mais où est-ce que tu vas ?, grommela Gajil lui emboitant le pas.  
- Je vais voir le maître, je veux en être sur, affirma-t-elle.

* * *

Elle entra dans la guilde comme une furie, sous les regards bouche-bée des autres membres de Fairy Tail, témoins de l'excentrique spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : Levy, pressée et anxieuse, suivit de près par Gajil, confiant, un sourire sadique au lèvres.

Dans son bureau, Makarov feuilletait quelques magazines « douteux », quand la jeune fille fit son apparition :  
- Maitre Makarov ?, appela-t-elle paniquée. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vais pas faire équipe avec lui, n'est-ce pas?  
- Je.. Oui... alors..., fit-il gêné en rangeant en quatrième vitesse ses revues. Je... Non, désolé mais c'est la vérité, ma chère Levy.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'avait dit ? Allez, on se bouge…, lança le dragon slayer en lui empoignant le bras.  
- Mais pour aller où ? Et pour faire quoi ?, demanda la jeune femme en essayant de se dégager de ce contact désagréable, les joues légèrement colorées.  
- C'est une mission assez simple, annonça solennellement le maitre sans lui répondre. D'ailleurs on vous a demandé personnellement. Vous êtes donc maintenant l'équipe « Word of steel », déclara-t-il fièrement. Ça vous va ?  
- Quel nom pourri, répondit Gajil, consterné, retenant toujours Levy.  
- Toi aussi tu le trouve nul le nom de votre équipe?, minauda Marakov en se tournant vers elle avec des yeux de chien battu.  
- Non..., il est... très bien, hésita-t-elle, pour ne pas le vexer mais sentant qu'elle était en train de se faire avoir.  
- Ah! Tant mieux, je suis content que tu acceptes de faire partis de l'équipe ! Allez dépêcher-vous !, ordonna-t-il en se retournant. Vous devriez déjà être partis.

- La faute à qui ?, marmonna Gajil.

- Mais non… Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais !, s'écria la jeune femme tandis qu'il la trainait par le bras. Je ne connais même pas la mission, on ne m'a parlé de rien, continua-t-elle sinistrement en s'adressant au mage d'acier

- T'occupes, le vieux m'a tout expliqué, alors tais toi et suis-moi, ordonna-t-il, en sortant du bureau.

Certes, elle avait voulu que sa vie change, que quelque chose se passe, mais de là à partir en mission, avec le plus cruel et violent mage de la guilde... Il avait non seulement contribué à sa destruction, mais les avait aussi crucifié à un arbre, Jett, Droy et elle. Elle commençait à regretter son souhait.

Cependant qu'il continuait à l'obliger à avancer, elle baissa les armes car il était inutile de lui résister. Elle se rappela néanmoins que c'était aussi cette homme qui l'avait sauvée lors de l'attaque de Luxus, alors il ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais.

* * *

**D'après On dit que les contraires s'attirent, de Tenjouneko. Lien :**


	2. Chapter 2 Un accueil déplaisant

**Un accueil déplaisant**

Levy était installée sur la banquette du train, en face de Gajil, qui regardait le paysage défilant à travers la fenêtre.

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu veux ?, lança l'homme d'acier exaspéré par ce regard pesant sur lui.  
- Ben... c'est que..., commença-t-elle, puis elle secoua la tête. Dis-moi en quoi consiste la mission, décréta-t-elle déterminée, en s'empourprant néanmoins.  
- Quoi ?, fit-il le regard menaçant. Tu me donne des ordres maintenant ?  
- Euh, bafouilla-t-elle nerveusement. Non... ajouta-t-elle en se tassant sur la banquette.  
- On doit retrouver un animal qui parle, et ne me demande pas quelle genre, je sais pas, soupira-t-il en fixant de nouveau la fenêtre.  
- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Alors ce sera vite fini, certifia-t-elle satisfaite et soulagée.  
- Mmh.

Levy déduisit de son grognement qu'il pensait apparemment la même chose.

- En tout cas si c'est un chat, je le garde, lâcha-t-il.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise par sa réflexion.  
- Ben, Natsu à Happy, Wendy à Charle et moi j'ai rien, donc voilà, conclut-t-il.

Pendant une seconde Levy crut détecter une très légère coloration sur les joues du mage. Elle se mit à rire malgré elle.

- C'est vrai, mais je n'aurais jamais pensée que ce genre de chose te préoccupait.  
- Et ça veut dire quoi ?, fit-il en retrouvant son regard dur.  
- Rien, rien du tout, éluda-t-elle, son hilarité coincée dans sa gorge.

* * *

Le voyage dura une éternité, Levy fut tentée de croire que le train ne s'arrêterait jamais. Les deux mages n'avaient plus échangé un mot depuis maintenant deux heures et elle ne savait comment engager une conversation avec son rude partenaire. Elle n'était même pas sur de le vouloir, en fin de compte. Surtout qu'elle n'osait pas aborder un sujet qui lui retournait fréquemment le cerveau : pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé de l'attaque de Luxus ?

Elle osa un regard vers Gajil et remarqua qu'il la fixait.  
- Bon, on va descendre, on arrive à Lavutia, lança-t-il brusquement, ce qui permis a Levy de penser à autre chose et d'éviter de continuer à prendre des couleurs.  
- Lav...? commença-t-elle pour finalement se raviser. Ah…..D'accord…, fit-elle simplement, en baissant les yeux.

Pourquoi parmi tous les fichus maudits endroits où ils auraient pu tomber, fallait-il que leur mission se déroule ici ? Un ancien malaise revint, c'était le village qu'elle avait fuit il y a deux ans, celui de son enfance …

Le dragon slayer observa la petite mage, un peu étonné, puis attrapa son sac et remarqua :

- Eh ! Ta pas pris d'affaire ?  
- Non, parce que figure toi, que quelqu'un m'a emmené de force et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me préparer, lâcha-t-elle avec plus de dureté qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle mit ses mains devant se bouche, surprise par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer.  
- J'avais oublié, avoua-t-il, puis il la regarda. Quoi ? Ça te surprends que tu puisse parler comme ça ?, devina-t-il.  
- Ben….c'est…, bafouilla-t-elle, désarçonnée par la perspicacité de Gajil. C'est plutôt rare chez moi….  
- C'est pas parce que t'es une gentille fille –ces mots frisait l'insulte dans sa bouche- que t'as pas le droits d'être en colère…, affirma-t-il en s'éloignant.

Levy était écarlate et déconcertée.

C'était Gajil, qui venait de parler ainsi ? Le Gajil qui donnait l'impression qu'il vous ferait regretter d'être né si vous aviez le malheur de le déranger ou de le regarder de travers ? « Impression »... Levy réalisa, que tout ceci pouvaient n'être justement que des impressions…..  
- Bon, tu te dépêche?, grogna-t-il, déjà devant les portes du train qui ralentissait.  
- Oui.

La jeune femme se leva, et le rejoignit. Son cœur battait la chamade et son estomac se nouait au fur et à mesure que le train entrait en gare.

* * *

Le village n'avait pas changé, toujours le même petit coin perdus dans la campagne. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls voyageurs à descendre du train.

Le quai n'était qu'une estrade en bois.  
- Quel trou pommé, et il veut qu'on retrouve, un animal dans toute cette brousse, ça va nous prendre une éternité, commença Gajil puis il s'emporta et se mit à jurer. Saloperie de vieux! Il le savait, ce pourris !

Il donna un coup de poing sur la rambarde du quai et l'estrade s'écroula. Nos deux amis se retrouvèrent à terre au milieu des débris.  
- Ben, c'est malin, grommela la jeune fille.

Elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le dragon d'acier devant elle, avec de gros morceaux de bois dans les cheveux, elle ne put retenir un fou rire.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'arrive ?, grogna-t-il, en croisant les bras.  
- C'est… Juste… dans, essaya-t-elle de dire entre deux éclats de rire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

L'air sérieux combiné aux cheveux en bataille plein de débris, donnait un tableau vraiment comique. Elle réussit à se calmer quelque peu et s'approcha de lui pour lui enlever des morceaux de bois pris dans sa tignasse.

- Voila…, dit-elle en continuant à rire.  
- Ah, fit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, laissant d'autres restes de l'estrade tomber de sa tête.  
- C'est mieux, déclara-t-elle en pouffant encore un peu.  
- Bon quand t'auras fini, on pourra y aller, dit-il agacé.  
- Non, c'est bon, assura-t-elle plus sérieusement, même si elle garda un léger sourire.

* * *

L'heure était déjà bien avancée et le soleil commençait à décliner. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du village . A la pensée de ce qui l'attendait là bas, Levy devint de plus en plus nerveuse.

Les rues se furent plus animées. Levy esquissa un sourire triste, au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétrait dans l'agglomération, les habitants semblaient la reconnaître. D'autant qu'elle passait difficilement inaperçue avec ses cheveux bleus, et après tout, cela faisait seulement deux ans qu'elle était partie.  
- Bon, on va réserver une chambre pour la nuit, on commencera la recherche demain, ordonna Gajil, en pénétrant dans une auberge.  
- Bonjour, le salua une grosse dame à l'accueil.  
- On veut deux chambres, déclara-t-il.

- Bien sur, fit-elle en attrapant deux clés sur un présentoir.

Levy, quant à elle, resta silencieuse et en retrait.

Cependant, lorsque la maitresse de maison sortit de derrière le comptoir pour les mener à leurs chambres, elle aperçu sa deuxième pensionnaire.  
- Levy ?, demanda la dame en s'immobilisant.

La mage aux cheveux bleus resta silencieuse, les yeux baissés sentant ses muscles se raidir.  
- Levy Mcgarden !, s'écria la propriétaire terrifiée. Sortez... Sortez de mon établissement !, balbutia-t-elle.  
- Mais, je..., essaya d'articuler la jeune femme, avant de sentir quelqu'un la tirer en arrière.  
- Viens, on y va, affirma Gajil, en sortant du gite.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors où elle ne pu s'empêcher de prêter attention aux regards lourds des passants qui chuchotait sur son passage : « Regardez elle est revenue », « Le petit monstre est de retour ». Le mage d'acier continua à la tirer par le bras, l'entrainant loin de ces persiflages.

Gajil s'arrêta une fois qu'ils furent assez loin du centre du village et la relâcha. Il observa la jeune fille, qui fixait ses pieds, silencieuse.  
- Pourquoi on te connait dans ce village ?, demanda-t-il, les bras croisés.  
- C'est mon village d'enfance, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Et pourquoi tout le monde te fuit ?, continua-t-il le regard toujours posé sur la fille aux cheveux cyan.

Levy ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de cette accident, ce malencontreux accident… Elle ne vouait pas qu'il sache, personne de Fairy Tail ne devait être au courant.  
- Bon, peu importe, soupira-t-il. Mais maintenant où est-ce qu'on va dormir et qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ?, demanda-t-il, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
- Désolée, je ne sai…., murmura-t-elle, puis elle se rappela soudainment d'un endroit où elle allait souvent quand elle était enfant. Viens, je sais !, s'exclama-t-elle en courant et en lui attrapant la main au passage, impatiente de retrouver son ancien refuge.  
- Euh… fit Gajil surpris à son contact, innocent et doux sans rapport aucun avec l'hostilité, la violence et l'animosité auxquelles il était habitué.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une grande et belle prairie, dominée sur la droite par un immense arbre semblable à celui de Magnolia. Ses feuilles frôlaient le sol ce qui en faisait un abri parfait pour la nuit. La température était douce et lassait présager une agréable nuit à la belle étoile. Non loin se trouvait un lac, on pouvait entendre le roulis de l'eau et apercevoir son éclat sous le couché de soleil.  
- On y est !, annonça-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté. C'est beau, hein?  
- C'est qu'un arbre et un lac, fit le dragon slayer, de marbre.  
- Pff, insensible, vas-y essaye de le dire : « c'est-beau », dit-elle en articulant et détachant chaque syllabe. C'est plutôt facile.  
- Laisse-moi, grogna-t-il en s'installant sous l'arbre  
- « C'est- beau » , continua-t-elle en le suivant.  
- Lâche moi je t'ai dit !, lança-t-il toujours sur la défensive.  
- Tu peux le faire, « c'est-beau », continua-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Ok ! C'est beau ! Maintenant tu la fermes, s'énerva-t-il en la fixant de son regard menaçant.  
- Bravo, je suis fière de toi, se moqua-t-elle, en soutenant son regard, surprise par sa propre audace.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle pourrait apprécier la compagnie du jeune homme. Il aurait très bien pu passer pour un serial-killer prêt à vous égorger dans votre sommeil, elle en convenait ; mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas essentiellement méchant, juste un peu effrayant. Que derrière sa carapace, se cachait quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu d'agréable. Enfin elle l'espérait.

* * *

La nuit tombait, il commençait à faire sombre et les deux jeunes mages ne faisait pas fière allure sous leur arbre. Ils avaient faim.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? l'interrogea Gajil.  
- Mmh, réfléchit-elle avec un regard malicieux. Bon on pas le choix. Attention, tu risques d'être éblouis, fit-elle en se levant et en écrivant « Bois » devant elle.

Du bois apparu, elle le plaça entre eux deux puis écrivit « Feu ». Le bois prit feu sous les yeux surpris de Gajil. De même elle fit apparaître deux lits de camps rudimentaire, munis d'un oreiller et d'une couverture chacun.

- Alors, impressionné, hein?  
- Bof, lâcha-t-il, en tournant la tête. Et pour manger qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
- Eh bien, tu mange du fer non ?, dit-elle en écrivant « Fer ».

Plusieurs morceaux de fer se matérialisèrent devant le dragon d'acier.

- Voila, fit-elle en souriant.  
- Mouais, grommela-t-il en mangeant un morceaux. C'est fade, se plaignit-il avec une mine dégoutée.  
- Si t'es pas content tu mange pas, lança-t-elle, vexée.  
- J'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas content, observa-t-il en mangeant un autre morceaux. Et toi ? Tu mange pas ?  
- Si si, assura-t-elle en rougissant, non pas insensible au fait que le jeune homme se préoccupe d'elle.

Levy écrivit « maïs » et attrapa l'épi qu'elle entrepris de faire grillé au dessus du feu. Son repas prêt, elle commença à manger.

- Beurk, c'est vrai, que c'est pas bon…..  
- Ah, t'as vu…, fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Levy retint une exclamation.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?, demanda Gajil en soupirant.  
- Tu as souris, dit-t-elle, septique, en se rapprochant de lui comme si elle en cherchait une preuve sur son visage. J'ai pas rêvé t'as souri, toi le froid et sanguinaire Gajil !, rit-elle.  
- Eh, ça veut dire quoi ça ?, dit-il, le ton cassant.  
- Pardon-pardon, railla-t-elle en retournant à sa place et en faisant semblant de s'incliner.

Il était vraiment facile à taquiner. Elle riait bien avec lui, elle riait avec Gajil..., incroyable, non ? Elle avait complètement oublié son coup de blues des jours précédents et son l'altercation avec l'aubergiste. Pour le moment elle s'amusait.

* * *

**D'après On dit que les contraires s'attirent, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	3. Chapter 3 Et plus si affinité

**Et plus si affinité**

Le jour se levait, et la jeune femme s'éveillait à peine. Levy avait bien dormi, elle s'était trouvée un coin sous l'arbre d'où elle avait pu contempler les étoiles. Elle s'était remémorée ses bons souvenirs, même si ses mauvais avait aussi réussi à percer.

La mage fut réellement réveillée par Gajil, qui se présenta devant elle, un plat grossier en métal débordant de fruits, en main. Surprise, elle regarda le jeune homme.  
- C'est juste que ta magie donne pas de la super nourriture, se justifia-t-il.

- Où est ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ya un verger, là bas, fit-il en désignant du menton l'autre bout de la prairie. Le proprio avait plein de trucs à jeter, je l'ai débarrassé de ce truc en métal et il m'a filé des fruit avec. Sympa ce type. Mais si tu les veux pas, t'es pas oblig…..  
- Non c'est bon, dit-elle en prenant une pomme. Merci, fit-elle un sourire amical sur les lèvres.

Il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles, rougit légèrement et s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Impressions »..., « impressions »... Suite à sa découverte du jour précédent, ce mot traversait régulièrement son esprit. Les lèvres de Levy s'étirèrent d'avantage.  
- Ben tu sais, t'es plutôt mignon quand tu te...

Une aura meurtrière l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.  
- « Mignon » ?, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.  
- Non non, je voulais dire... viril..., trouva-t-elle, en riant. Oui, viril, oh là là, quel virilité, fit-elle en touchant ses biceps.  
- Arrête, t'en fait trop maintenant.

Puis il se mit à rire, et Levy fut comme frappée en pleine figure. Les traits du mage s'adoucissait quand il riait, on aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre. Le cœur de Levy s'accéléra, ses joues s'empourprèrent, et elle détourna le regard, en essayant, de se calmer.  
- Ehm, mettons nous, au travail !, dit-elle, en se levant, afin de se concentrer sur autre chose.  
- Ouais, allons-y, répondit-il en se levant à son tour.

Ils repartirent en direction du village. Eh oui, elle était obligé d'y aller….

* * *

Dans le village, les passants les fuyaient toujours. Dès que les deux mages passaient devant chez eux, les habitants faisaient rentrer leurs enfants. Gajil commençait vraiment à être agacé par la situation. Sentant tous ces regards remplis de mépris, peser sur sa partenaire, son irritation était à son maximum.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ceux là ? Ils sont pas biens ou quoi ?, s'énerva-t-il en attrapant Levy, et en pressant le pas.  
- Désolée, c'est ma faute, s'excusa Levy, en baissant les yeux.

Leurs rares moments de contact étaient devenus plus détendus. Elle rougit car elle appréciait ce léger lien qui s'établissait entre eux.  
- Nan, c'est juste ces gens qui ont un problème, toi je vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire de mal, cracha-t-il comme si les villageois en avait après lui.

Il lui prit le poignet et l'entraina dans les rues.

Ces dernières paroles furent la goutte d'eau et Levy craqua. Des sanglots se firent entendre, ses larmes avaient commencé à couler. Elle n'arrivait plus à gérer son sentiment de culpabilité, ni la tension qui pesait sur elle. Elle était soulagée que quelqu'un lui dise ces mots. Cela la rassurait mais en même temps, elle était si anxieuse, car elle craignait la réaction du jeune homme, si il découvrait pourquoi les villageois agissaient ainsi.

Gajil, quant à lui, s'était arrêté, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Il la conduisit dans une ruelle à l'écart, et la regarda, confus. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, sa tête était baissé et il les voyait s'écraser par terre. La voir ainsi était dérangeant, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Levy était naturellement le genre personne qui avait le sourire communicatif, elle faisait partie de ses gens capables de vous mettre à l'aise par leur simple présence. Il l'avait remarqué hier quand il s'était laissé aller s'en même s'en rendre compte. Alors être témoins de son chagrin était déroutant, il fallait qu'il arrange ça.

Le mage d'acier, après un moment de réflexion, fit un pas vers elle, les bras tendue, hésitant. Espérant qu'il réussirait à obtenir un résultat, il la prit dans ses bras.

Son geste agit comme un calmant sur la jeune femme qui fut une fois de plus si décontenancée qu'elle fut incapable de réagir de suite.  
- Ehm, je... j'ai entendu dire que c'était un truc qui marchait bien, se justifia-t-il, le teint coloré.

« De toute manière faut bien un première fois a tout », se dit-il résigné face à son comportement, inhabituel, même pour lui. Il constata néanmoins que c'était loin d'être désagréable….  
- M..Merci, Gajil, fit-elle écarlate.

Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de chose.

C'était surtout le contact des bras surpuissants du dragon d'acier qui lui était étranger. Son étreinte était sécurisante, confortable, relaxante même. Malgré cela, elle pouvait sentir de la part du mage une certaine gaucherie attendrissante, qui l'a fit sourire. Elle ce laissa aller contre lui et soupira un :

- Merci beaucoup.  
- Bon, dit-il en se dégageant subitement. Allons-trouver ce maudit animal, ordonna le mage en s'éloignant.

Il sortit de la ruelle.  
- No problem !,affirma Levy, ses batterie de nouveau à bloc.

* * *

Ils parcoururent tout le village, sans la moindre trace d'animal parlant, sans que personne n'accepte de leur venir en aide. Ils finirent par arriver aux limites de la bourgade, où une petite maison en retrait attira leur attention. A l'extérieur de la demeure, une femme lisait sur une chaise à bascule. Levy se tassa, les yeux rivés sur les graviers et resta en arrière, cachée derrière Gajil. Elle ne voulait pas être aperçu, surtout pas par ceux qui habitaient ici.  
- 'jour, vous auriez vu un animal qui parle ?, demanda le mage d'acier, sans cérémonie.  
- Voyons, répliqua la femme en riant. Un animal qui parle ? Soyons sérieux jeune homme.

Il resta bouche bée, cette femme, son visage, sa façon de glousser, de s'exprimer, elle ressemblait tellement à... Elle continua de rire au nez du dragon slayer d'acier, dont le yeux faisaient à présent la navette entre son interlocutrice et sa coéquipière, qui elle, tachait de se dissimuler derrière lui.  
- Ok. Viens Levy, décréta le jeune homme, laissant tomber son examen.

Il la poussa dans le dos.  
- Levy ?, interpella la femme, hésitante.

La jeune mage en question se dégagea et se retourna pour lui faire face.  
- Cela faisait longtemps, Maman, dit-elle un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres.  
- Et tu es revenue, après le mal que tu nous as fait ? Vas-tu continuer à t'acharner sur nous ?, s'indigna sa mère, en tremblant.  
- Je ne suis pas venus pour ça, maman, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en vais, assura-t-elle tristement, en s'éloignant de sa maison.

Gajil l'avait suivit en silence, il n'était pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Levy finit par secouer la tête, et se retourna vers le mage d'acier.  
- Bon, on va devoir se débrouiller, tout seul, déclara-t-elle impassible, elle ne devait pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions.  
- Ouais, répondit-il pas franchement convaincu.

* * *

La nuit arriva plus vite que prévue, il faisait bon et Levy était seule devant le feu. Ils étaient retournés près de l'arbre de la veille.

Gajil s'étant rendu au lac, elle en avait profité pour refaire son tour de passe-passe, et installer le campement pour la nuit. Elle était maintenant assise par terre, hypnotisée par le brasier. Elle resta ainsi, la tête vidée, amorphe, un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut sortie de sa transe par des bruits de pas. Gajil venait de traverser en sens inverse le petit bois qui les séparait du lac.

Levy se retourna pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de lui et ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il était torse nu, le reste de ses vêtement en main, ses cheveux encore humide tombant dans son dos. Elle pouvait clairement voir ce qu'elle n'avait fait que deviner jusqu'à présent : un corps taillé en V, aux muscles puissants et bien dessinés. La jeune femme sentit son pouls s'emballer, Gajil était très séduisant sous cet angle...

Elle se ressaisit, et retourna à sa contemplation des flammes. Se sentant rougir, elle espérait que cela se confondrait avec les reflets du feu. Cependant, Gajil ne remarqua son regard. Il remit ses vêtements et s'assit près d'elle, dos au feu, pour faire sécher sa tignasse.

Le silence était au rendez vous. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé ni par l'un, ni par l'autre, pendant plusieurs minutes.  
- C'était une journée... compliquée, soupira enfin le jeune homme.  
- Oui, personne n'as voulus nous aider. Elle va être difficile cette mission en fin de compte, conclut Levy.  
- Et si tu éclairais ma lanterne, un peu ? Sur toi et ce village ?, demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille, qui elle, était déterminée à garder ses lèvres closes sur son passé.

- Tu sais, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses me surprendre, j'ai battu des gens à mort, détruit des villages et plein d'autre trucs de ce genre, alors...  
- Et c'est sensé me rassurer, ça ?, commença-t-elle un sourire un coin.

Néanmoins elle redevint sérieuse et expira d'un coup l'air de ses poumon, fixant toujours le feu qui dansait devant eux. Il était vrai que si il y avait quelqu'un capable d'accepter son histoire sans broncher, c'était bien Gajil.

- Cela s'est passé quand j'étais petite…

_…, un jour d'école. Elle venait d'avoir 10 ans. Elle jouait avec des amies à elle, lorsqu'elle leur confia secrètement, qu'elle avait d'étranges pouvoirs. Elle leur fit une petite démonstration, faisant apparaitre des fleurs, des peluches et d'autre choses fabuleuses. _

_Cependant, quelque semaines plus tard, un stupide pari changea tout…. Des garçons étaient venus la voir, ils avaient entendus parler de ses pouvoirs et ils lui lancèrent un défi : juste faire apparaitre une flammèche. La petite fille le fit par orgueil. _

_Puis la flamme grandit et devint feu. L'école entière s'embrasa, ensuite ce furent les habitations à proximité, les arbres, tout brula. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pu, fuyant l'enfer qu'elle avait créé. Elle entendait les cris de désespoir des gens piégés par les flammes tandis qu'elle courait de toute ses forces. Il fallait qu'elle fuit, elle ne pouvait pas rester, ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle trébucha plusieurs fois._

_Elle revint lorsque le feu fut éteint et dans la ville une horrible rumeur avait déjà fait le tour. C'était la petite Levy Mcgarden la responsable de cet enfer. Elle marchait dans les rues sous les regards haineux de tout ces gens. _

_En arrivant chez elle, elle vit que sa maison avait brulé aussi. Ses parents, à partir de ce jour, ne la traitèrent plus comme avant, elle leur faisait peur. Eux aussi subissaient la haine des villageois, ils furent mis à l'écart._

Elle avait finit son récit. Elle était pale et n'avait pas quitter les flammes des yeux, essayant d'éviter de faire face à la réaction du jeune homme. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter et subir encore un nouveau rejet.

Soudain, un bras lui enserra les épaules, elle releva la tête et vit Gajil à quelques centimètres d'elle, son visage tout proche. Elle se pétrifia incapable de bouger, ni de détacher ses yeux de son regard si.. doux.

Il s'éloigna très vite cependant, insérant une certaine distance entre eux. Son teint s'était rosé quand il s'était rendu compte de son geste, de ce qu'il s'était apprêté inconsciencieusement à faire.

Il se leva et alla marcher, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, c'était tout.

* * *

La jeune fille était toujours figée sur place. « C'était quoi ça ? ». Repassant la scène dans sa tête, elle remarqua que vu de l'extérieur on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était apprêter à ... l'embrasser ? Ses joues la brulaient, c'était une pensée singulièrement étrange mais, plutôt plaisante en fin de compte. Depuis quelques temps il était beaucoup plus agréable : son attitude envers elle n'était quasiment plus agressive, il avait sourit et rit devant elle, et troublé devant ses larmes il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Son cœur tressaillit à cette pensée. Était-elle en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ? Ce jeune homme aux premiers abords, rudes et féroces, pouvait se montrer affectueux à sa manière, tout simplement. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il était particulièrement attirant.

Gajil fit les cents pas pour se vider la tête mais il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir Levy de ses pensées. Elle avait été si belle, si vulnérable, qu'il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Une terrible envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans ses bras c'était alors emparée de lui, exactement comme cet après midi. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, il s'était rapproché à quelques centimètres d'elle et avait rencontré ses grands yeux verts profonds. D'autres sentiments, lui étant encore plus étrangers, c'étaient imposés en lui sans qu'il eut pu les réfréner : sentir ses lèvres conte les siennes... Il n'avait jamais ressentis ça.

« Nan mais sans blague, c'était quoi ce délire ? », pensa-t-il. Tous ces trucs lui faisait perdre la boule.

Puis subitement, une main chaude et douce vint se glisser dans la sienne. Il fut déconcerté de trouver Levy, essoufflée juste à coté de lui.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Ca va ?,demanda-t-elle, entre deux respirations.  
- Euh... ouai ouai... Bah c'est …, fit-il, s'emmêlant avec les mots.

Levy, la tête penchée sur le coté, l'observa se débattre avec ses explications bafouillantes.

Il était mignon comme ça.

Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds rapprochant son visage du sien pour l'embrasser timidement.

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	4. Chapter 4 Mission accomplie

**Mission Accomplie**

Gajil était sonné. Alors c'était ça « un baiser » ? C'était carrément agréable. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait Levy qui avait refermés ses bras autour de son cou, les yeux clos. Cette sensation, c'était si...

Le mage décida de se séparer de la jeune femme, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser, il ne gérait plus rien et avait l'impression que tous son sang était remonté dans ses joues.

Gajil l'avait contrainte à se détacher de lui, et Levy aurait aimé l'embrasser plus longtemps. Ses sentiments avaient commencé à déborder et parmi tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé ces deux derniers jours, honte, culpabilité, frustration, tristesse elle ne pouvait contenir ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant.  
- Je crois bien que je t'aime..., murmura-t-elle, un peu ahurie par sa propre constatation.  
- Qu-Quoi?, réussit à articuler le mage d'acier, stupéfié par ces mots.  
- … bien !, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, sentant la panique monter. Je crois que je t'aime bien!

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?, se maudit-elle. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Non mais quelle idiote ! ». Elle secoua la tête devant sa stupidité et sa malheureuse tentative de rattrapage. « Oh et puis peu importe, de toute manière ce qui est dit, est dit. »

Gajil restait bouche bée, complètement embrouillé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un lui dirait qu'il l'aimait, même « bien », mais en plus que se soit elle... Ça, plus le baiser c'était trop d'un coup à digérer.  
- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux mais c'est comme ça, j'ai du mal à le comprendre moi même, finit-elle par déclarer en baissant les yeux.

Il semblait sincèrement choqué et elle commençait vraiment à regretter son geste.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé et Levy, qui contemplait maintenant le sol, commença à rire nerveusement. Vraiment stupide, « embrasser Gajil ». Elle en avait réellement eut envie et avait fait ça sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir a ce que pourait en penser le mage d'acier. Peut-être l'avait-elle blessé... ou énervé... ou dégoûté... Elle murmura un « désolé » dénué de tout humour.

La jeune femme allait se laisser aller par terre lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la taille. Puis une main lui releva la tête et elle fixa le dragon d'acier. Celui-ci avait une expression inédite sur le visage. Il y avait une pointe de joie, d'envie mais aussi… de tristesse.  
- Pourquoi, tu t'excuse tout le temps ?, demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure cyan de la jeune fille.  
- C'est que…. Tu..., bafouilla-t-elle.

Mais elle préféra se taire et répondit à son étreinte, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras puissants, elle trouvait sa place.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ta peine me fait mal, et j'ai eu envie de... de te... d'effacer ce chagrin. C'est trop bizarre. Tu était là près de moi, et je lutait pour pouvoir me détacher, confia-t-il en resserrant son étreinte  
- Ah, dit-elle en rougissant, sans pouvoir trouver mieux.

C'est vrai que Gajil était un vrai novice dans l'art des relations humaines. Elle sourit puis se mit a rire, pour de vrai cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, demanda le mage d'acier surpris en la relâchant.  
- Rien, tu peux être si fort et si… dépassé. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, répondit-elle.

Gajil fut ébloui par son sourire.  
- Je peux réessayer le truc de tout à l'heure ?, demanda-t-il plus confiant en lui caressant la joue  
- Bien sur, fit-t-elle avec tendresse

Gajil prit l'initiative. Il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres en douceur, un peu incertain, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Néanmoins à sa grande satisfaction il réussit à rendre la respiration de Levy un peu plus bruyante, même si lui aussi avait du mal à respirer normalement.

* * *

La nuit aussi fut plaisante, ils étaient revenus près de l'arbre et s'était endormis, Levy lovée dans les bras du dragon.

L'aube se levait et elle hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, de peur que tout ceci n'eut été qu'un rêve.

Elle ouvrit finalement un œil, et remarqua qu'elle était seule. Il n'y avait personne près d'elle, elle gloussa, cela n'avait été bel et bien qu'un tour de son inconscient.  
- Tu sais que t'es bizarre comme fille, toi ?, fit Gajil, amusé en arrivant les bras chargés de nourriture.  
- Et tu sais que t'es un gars flippant, toi ?, rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire, essayant de calmer son cœur.

Il s'assit près d'elle et lui sourit. Peut-être pas un rêve après tout...  
- Tiens, je suis allé au village et ces gens m'ont donné quelques infos pratiques, annonça-t-il en déposant toute la nourriture qu'il avait accumulé.  
- Comment t'as réussi ? Pourtant, ils ont vu que tu étais avec moi, déclara-t-elle surprise.  
- Disons, que face à moi, ils font moins les fiers, affirma-t-il en cognant des poings.  
- Aha, je vois, commença-t-elle à rire.

Elle se servit parmi tout ce qu'il avait apporté.  
- Bon, apparemment des gosses auraient aperçu dans une montagne tout près d'ici, un animal à quatre pattes qui riait en lançant des marrons... Alors on a qu'à y aller.

* * *

Ils partirent en direction de cette fameuse montagne. Enfant, Levy n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Le chemin était escarpé rendant l'ascension difficile. De plus la végétation était dense, et le terrain assez glissant.  
- C'est quoi ce chemin de merde, si ces mômes se sont foutus de moi, je les éclate, grogna le mage d'acier, en arrachant feuilles et branches qui lui bloquaient le passage.  
- Calme toi, ce ne son que des gamins, et des arbres qui ne t'ont rien fait.

Elle était derrière lui et même de là, elle pouvait sentir son aura meurtrière qui se déchainait contre la végétation. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire devant cette scène.

Ne faisant plus attention où elle mettait les pieds, elle glissa sur une pierre couverte de mousse et vacilla en arrière. La main leste de Gajil la rattrapa.  
- Je peux pas te laisser seule une seconde, soupira-t-il, en ne lâchant plus sa main de tout le trajet.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de marche ils décidèrent de faire halte. Le flan de la montagne qu'ils avaient emprunté avait petit à petit changé de décor : les arbres s'était raréfiés, la pente s'était adoucit et les rochers avaient laissé place à l'herbe.  
- Pffff, j'en peux plus, haleta Levy, en se laissant tomber par terre.  
- Aller, on continue, lança Gajil en la tirant de force.  
- Ah, non! Pas question, on se repose un peu !, ordonna-t-elle, en se couchant dans l'herbe. T'es pas humain, toi…, rigola-t-elle  
- Non, je suis un dragon, grogna-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
- Oh, un chat, observa-t-elle en désignant un nuage du doigt.  
- Un chat ? C'est qu'un nuage, fit-il d'un ton monotone en regardant le ciel.

La main de la jeune femme le tira en arrière pour le forcer à s'allonger.  
- Regarde les nuages et dit moi ce que tu vois, dit-elle fermement en désignant les formes blanchâtres.  
- C'est débile… Je vois des nuages, assura-t-il en soupirant.  
- Non, imagine. Regarde, là on a un chat, puis là... une grenouille, déclara-t-elle.  
- Mmh, murmura-t-il pas convaincu.  
- Par exemple, là tu vois quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.  
- Euh…. ben, un dragon, répondit-il sérieux.  
- Ah bon, fit-elle avec un sourire. Et la ?  
- Un dragon, répéta-t-il.

- Et maintenant ?

- Hum... réfléchit-il en faisant la moue. Un dragon qui crache de l'acier ?

Levy explosa de rire.

* * *

La mage des mots avait fini par s'endormir. Elle avait l'air paisible, Gajil sourit. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle était encore terrorisée par lui et maintenant elle dormait comme un loir, sans aucune crainte.

Le dragon slayer quand à lui, fixait le ciel. Il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne avec elle, Levy lui montrait ce que sa vie d'avant lui avait interdit. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment amusé, ni ne s'était laissé aller dans son enfance. Il avait été élevé pour combattre, s'endurcir, et être étranger à toute faiblesse.

Il pensa au dragon Metalicana. Il était sa seule famille - si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi – et aussi l'être le plus cruel et sadique qu'il connaissait. Le mage d'acier avait même déjà penser à le tuer plusieurs fois quand il était gosse, mais grâce au dragon il avait acquit ténacité, ardeur et force. Sans son enseignement il serait probablement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était, il le savait, il lui devait beaucoup. Le fait qu'il ai disparu du jour au lendemain, l'avait d'ailleurs incité à s'isoler et il s'était alors refusé toute relation en dehors des liens strictement professionnels.

Cependant face à cette jeune femme, pure et éblouissante, garder sa carapace avait été son plus dur combat, et une défaite totale. Sa compagnie était à l'opposé de celle de Métalicana. Gajil était détendu, il lui arrivait de baisser complètement sa garde ce qui l'inquiétait un peu car il ne le faisait pas consciemment. Son autre malaise était qu'il y prenait plaisir, il se rapprochait de Levy et aimait cette sensation agréable qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Or il savait qu'il ne devait pas, cela le rendait vulnérable, il suffisait qu'elle le rejette et il se prendrait un coup dur. D'autre part que ferait-elle une fois rentrée à Fairy tail ? Le mage d'acier doutait du fait qu'elle accepterait de rester à ses cotés devant toute la guilde.

Il regarda la jeune fille qui s'était blottie contre lui, elle souriait dans son sommeil. Il lui caressa le visage et frôla ses cheveux des lèvres. Pour le moment il était en paix et … heureux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à cette pensée.

Pour le reste, il aviserait plus tard.

* * *

Levy fut réveillée par un étrange bruit aux alentour. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'étaient arrêtés mais le soleil avait commencé à décliner et baignait les lieux d'une teinte orangée.

Attirée par le souffle d'une respiration lente, elle remarqua alors le bras tendue en travers de son ventre. Gajil était endormi juste à coté d'elle. Il était allongé en étoile, sur le ventre, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et la serrait contre lui de son bras gauche. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dormir, il semblait tellement tranquille. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue pour ne pas le réveiller.

Puis elle entendit à nouveau le bruit qui l'avait fait sortir du sommeil, venant des hais derrière elle. Cela ressemblait plus précisément à un gloussement aigu. Elle se redressa subitement.  
- Qui est la ?, dit-elle sur la défensive, en regardant autour d'elle.

Levy tacha de se lever mais le bras de Gajil pesait une tonne ! Elle du ramper pour sortir de son emprise.

- Hi, hi, hi, ricana une voix nasillarde.

Quelqu'un l'observait et se moquait d'elle, visiblement. Elle scruta les buissons jusqu'à ce qu'un rat géant de la taille d'un petit chien sorte des talus.

- Wouah! cria-t-elle, saisie.

- Salut toi, fit le rongeur en s'approchant sur ses deux pattes arrières. Tu es très belle, tu sais?  
- T'es quoi toi ? Une espèce de rat géant qui parle ?, demanda-t-elle abasourdie.  
- Je suis une gerbille !, s'emporta soudain l'animal maintenant à quelques centimètres des jambes de Levy.  
- Ah,oui oui bien sur, dit-elle septique en reculant.  
- Bon, j'ai crus comprendre que toi et ton copain, vous me cherchiez ?, l'interrogea-t-il en désignant le mage toujours profondément endormi.

La jeune femme repris ses esprits. L'animal qui parle de leur mission ! Ils avaient passé des jours à le chercher et il était finalement venu à eux.  
- Ah oui, on est des mages de Fairy Tail et on avait pour mission de vous retrouver, pour vous ramener dans notre guilde, l'informa-t-elle, maintenant excitée par cette découverte.  
- Désolé, mais j'ai pas envie, railla-t-il. Mais si t'es libre un soir, je suis là. N'hésite pas, fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, qui se demandait si il ne se moquait pas d'elle encore un fois.  
- Eh, bas les pattes la vermine, grogna Gajil, en se redressant ensommeillé.  
- Désolé, on ta réveillé, s'excusa Levy sentant ses joues s'échauffer quelque peu.

- T'inquiète Levy, grommela le dragon.

Le rongeur tressailli quand il entendit son prénom.  
- Mmhum, réfléchit-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Dis-moi si je me trompe mais, tu ne t'appellerais pas Levy Mcgarden par hasard ?, demanda la gerbille en la fixant.  
- Euh…Oui, répondit-elle, déconcertée par la question.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, finalement je viens, affirma l'animal en se dirigeant vers le bas de la montagne.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu voulais pas y a 30 secondes, dit le mage d'acier en se levant, surpris par ce changement si rapide.  
- Bah... Si Makarov m'as appelé ça ne doit pas être pour rien, éluda l'animal.

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	5. Chapter 5 Mauvais présage

**Mauvais présage**

Les deux coéquipiers redescendirent de la montagne par un chemin beaucoup plus pratique que celui qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'allée. La gerbille les guidait et avait l'air de bien connaître ce versant. La descente fut donc beaucoup moins pénible et leur pris deux fois moins de temps.

De retour à Latuvia, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare et patientèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée du prochain train. Le voyage se déroula normalement, mis à part le fait que les autres voyageurs avaient soigneusement évité de s'approcher de la souris géante et parlante qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens.  
- Alors ma belle Levy, toi et moi, un diner, ça te tente ?, demanda la gerbille, en prenant un ton séducteur.

Il s'était mis sur la petite table du compartiment entre Gajil et elle. Celui-ci commençait sérieusement à avoir les nerfs à vif.  
- Mais tais-toi, saleté de bestiole !, grogna-t-il en cognant la table du poing.  
- Dites moi M. la Gerbille, fit la jeune femme afin de calmer la tension. Qu'elle est votre nom?  
- Nezumi, mais tu peux m'appeler Nezu, ma Levy, susurra-t-il en lui baisant la main.  
- Pfff, un rat qui s'appelle « Nezumi », vive le cliché, soupira le dragon.  
- Je suis une gerbille !, cria l'animal piqué au vif.  
- M'en fous, t'es pas un chat, alors je m'en fous, continua le mage en croisant les bras et en regardant par la fenêtre.

Le voyage fut long et tendu. Nezumi était un vrai moulin à parole qui insupportait le dragon d'acier. Ce dernier devenait d''ailleurs de plus en plus en agressif au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient les kilomètres, ce qui préoccupait Levy. Elle avait hâte de renter et d'achever cette mission.

* * *

A leur arrivée, Levy ne pu masquer sa joie en descendant du train, cela faisait tellement de bien de se dégourdir les jambes et de retourner au bercail. Elle sortit de la gare, ses deux autres compagnons la suivaient. Alors qu'ils abordaient le centre de Magnolia, la gerbille s'étala dans la poussière.  
- Nezumi ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?, demanda la jeune femme alarmée en s'accroupissant près du rongeur.  
- Je… crois, que je suis... exténué, haleta-t-il.  
- Laisse le, il joue la comédie, assura Gajil en passant à côté d'eux.  
- Si... tu... pouvais me… porter, continua Nezu suppliant.  
- Bien sur.

Elle prit le rongeur géant dans ses bras et rattrapa Gajil. Nezumi passa la tête par dessus de l'épaule de la jeune femme et adressa une grimace suivit d'un sourire victorieux au dragon d'acier.  
- Je vais tuer, cette bestiole, menaça ce dernier en serrant les poings.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils aperçurent enfin Fairy Tail et un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Levy. Elle était heureuse d'être rentrée chez elle. La mage se tourna vers Gajil, qui ne lui retourna pas son sourire, impassible. Elle haussa les sourcils, troublée par son stoïcisme. La jeune femme aurait aimé se rapprocher de lui, lui prendre la main mais malheureusement une gerbille était venue se loger dans ses bras.

* * *

Ils passèrent la porte principale de la guilde et furent accueillis amicalement par les autres Mages ; en particulier par Jett et Droy qui se jetèrent sur leur meilleure amie.  
- Levy-chan! Tu m'as manqué! Tu vas bien ? Tiens, pourquoi as-tu un souris géante dans les bras ?, demanda Jett en s'approchant de la jeune femme.  
- C'est à moi que t'as le plus manqué, affirma Droy, en lui serrant les épaules.  
- Salut vous deux ! Vous m'avez manqués aussi, dit-elle en leur souriant chaleureusement.

Elle prêta mieux attention au vacarme qui secouait la grande salle de la guilde et se rendit compte qu'une bagarre général battait son plein. C'était la bonne vieille Fairy Tail.

Laissant Jett et Droy aux prises avec Elfman, l'équipe « Word of Steel » se rendit dans le bureau du maitre en évitant soigneusement tout objet volant.  
- Makarov! Cela faisait longtemps!, s'écria Nezumi en sautant des bras de la mage pour serrer la main de son vieil ami.  
- Tiens, Nezu !, fit le maitre en se levant de son siège.

Une fois arrivé à hauteur du rongeur, Levy remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de faire la même taille.

- Levy, Gajil, pour l'instant, allez vous reposer, je vous recontacterais plus tard, déclara Marakov.

Il ferma la porte de son bureau sur les deux mages et Levy les entendit débuter une conversation animée.

Sur le pallier Gajil regarda Levy, celle-ci sourcilla et l'observa à son tour, toujours troublée par son comportement étrange ou... normal... tout dépendait du point de vu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et se détourna. Le voyant s'éloigner ainsi, un signal de détresse résonna en elle. La jeune femme le rattrapa et lui saisi la main, mais il la rejeta violemment, comme si elle l'avait brulé.  
- A partir de maintenant, ça redevient comme avant. Toi, tu m'ignore, et moi, je ferais de même, lâcha-il, le regard glacial.

Puis il la planta là et continua son chemin. Levy resta sur place, meurtrie, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les laissa faire.

* * *

Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, en sortant par la porte de derrière. Les autres mages se battaient encore et elle ne se sentait pas capable de ravaler ses larmes.

Une fois sortie, elle partit finalement pour une nouvelle course, et laissa ses jambes aller, toujours plus vite. Essayant de vider son cœur et son esprit, Levy compta ses foulées, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense, elle ne devait pas y penser si elle voulait garder la tête sur les épaules.

2554..., 2555... Elle continuait de courir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle se fixa comme objectif de s'épuiser, pour que quand elle rentrerait enfin, elle puisse tomber de sommeil, car elle savait bien que sans cela elle ne s'endormirait jamais. Elle fit le tour de la ville plusieurs fois. A force de courir frénétiquement dès qu'elle était contrariée, elle avait gagné en endurance et ce soir elle était bien décidée à battre un record.

La jeune femme ne put cependant contrôler son esprit bien longtemps et repensa aux derniers jours passés en mission près de celui dont elle était malheureusement tombée amoureuse. Elle se souvint de son sourire, des regards doux qu'il lui avait adressé et qui contrastaient tellement avec l'expression glaçante de son visage lorsqu'il lavait rejeté aujourd'hui.

Nouvelles larmes. Avait-elle rêvée ? Quand il dormait près d'elle, quand il lui tenait la main, quand il avait rit avec elle, quand ils s'étaient embrassés, tout ça n'avait été qu'une illusion ? Si c'était le cas elle voulait se rendormir, au plus vite… Levy redoubla d'intensité dans sa course.

* * *

Elle se réveilla, avec cette sensation d'engourdissement qui suit un sommeil profond. Son souhait avait l'air d'avoir été exaucé car elle avait dormi du sommeil du juste. Elle se leva, complétement embrumée, et traina dans son appartement toute la matinée, l'esprit hagard.

Levy fut sorti de sa transe en début d'après midi par Jett et Droy venus lui lui rendre visite.

- On t'a cherché partout hier, commença Droy, une fois qu'elle les eut invité à entrer.

Jett acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Ah oui. Je suis rentrée directement j'étais épuisée, menti-t-elle.

- Tu est sure que ça va ?, demanda ce dernier. Tu as l'air bizarre, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui oui, ça va très bien, je manque surement d'encore un peu de sommeil, éluda-t-elle. Mais dites moi plus tôt, que me vaut votre visite ?

- Ba quoi ?, fit Droy, penaud, on pas le droit de venir par pure courtoisie ? Et puis d'habitude tu nous aurais déjà rejoins depuis quatre heures, à la guilde, alors on s'inquiétait un peu.

Levy leur sourit, la présence ses ses deux amis, s'inquiétant pour elle, lui faisait plaisir et lui remontait le moral. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là.

- On avait déjà décidé de venir te voir, continua Jett, quand Marakov nous à apostrophé pour nous demander de te dire de venir dans son bureau cet après midi.

- Ah oui ?

Elle se demandait ce qu'il lui voulait, elle venait à peine de revenir de mission.

- Bon ben je vais y aller alors, déclara-t-elle en attrapant son sac.

- On t'accompagne, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Levy répondit à leur sourires affectueux et ils se dirigèrent vers la guilde bras dessus, bras dessous. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans eux.

* * *

Jett et Droy laissèrent Levy en bas de l'escalier menant au bureau du maitre et l'attendirent dans la grande salle. Makarov avait en réalité réunis dans son bureau Nezu, Gajil et Levy.

Celle-ci, piégée, faisait bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard du mage d'acier. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et elle désirait que cet entretient finisse au plus vite.  
- Bien, vous allez encore partir en mission, annonça le maître solennellement.  
- Encore ? On vient à peine de rentrer, dit la jeune femme d'un ton neutre, il fallait qu'elle soit normale, oui normale.  
- Désolée Levy, mais ce sera la dernière, répondit-il et elle cru déceler une pointe de tristesse dans sa voie, tandis qu'il la regardait bizarrement.  
- Mmh très bien, acquiesça-t-elle mal à l'aise.  
- Tant que je suis avec Levy, tout ira bien, affirma la gerbille en lui sautant dans les bras.

Le dragon slayer émit un reniflement méprisant.  
- Très bien, vous allez devoir aller à Tocknet, annonça le maitre.

Tocknet... Levy avait déjà entendu se nom quelque part, mais où ? Sa tête commença à lui faire mal.

- Vous devrez me ramener un livre intitulé « Ikustas », qui se trouve dans la demeure des Kojima.

Le maitre n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune femme, qui avait la sensation qu'on lui perçait le crane. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Kojima, ce nom aussi lui semblait affreusement familier, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler. Sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir. Sa migraine s'intensifia et ses jambes cédèrent sous cette douleur insupportable, elle tomba à genoux. « Kojima » « Tocknet » elle connaissait ces noms, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle cherchait dans sa mémoire, plus l'impression que sa tête allait exploser l'envahissait. Elle vit alors une maison, l'image se dissipa instantanément, un pic de douleur lui transperça le crane et elle s'évanouit.

_Une main s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa gentiment la tête, puis joua avec de longs cheveux roux. Levy se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des siens en sentant le contact sur sa propre tête. « Quelle étrange couleur se dit-elle. Mes cheveux sont roux maintenant, et qu'est ce que je suis petite! ». En effet, elle ne devait pas faire beaucoup plus d'un mètre. Elle sentit de nouveau qu'on lui caressait les cheveux. La jeune femme connaissait cette chaleur, elle sourit et prononça « Papa »…_

* * *

Levy se réveilla, elle était dans l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve. Elle y avait été représentée dans un corps qui n'avait pas plus de 5 ans. Pourtant s'imaginer à un age aussi peu avancé lui était vraiment étrange. Ses souvenirs à elle ne commençaient qu'à partir de l'age de 10 ans. La jeune femme ne se souvenait de rien avant ça. Cette sensation de déjà-vu l'intriguait.

Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce, elle tourna la tête et remarqua Gajil, qui l'observait. La mage aux cheveux cyans étourna prestement les yeux, sentant une nouvelle fois une boule dans sa gorge et ses joues prendre des couleurs.  
- Alors, ça y est t'es réveillée, constata le jeune homme en se levant de sa chaise.

Levy fut incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit.  
- On va pouvoir y aller, dit-il en en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
- Gajil !, appela-t-elle finalement, alors qu'il passait la porte.

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, implora-t-elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle eut le réflexe de se débrancher du moniteur qui enregistrait son pouls.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle…., répondit-il. Maintenant, dépêche toi de te préparer,ordonna-t-il en sortant de la pièce. On part dans une heure.

* * *

Levy retomba lourdement dans le lit, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle retint un sanglot, quel sale type ! S'était-il juste amusé avec elle ? « Jouons avec Levy de toute façon ce n'est qu'une idiote naïve, une proie facile. ». Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu cette impression, pendant leur mission, il avait été sincère et lui avait dévoiler une nouvelle partie de lui. Regrettait-il d'avoir été si proche d'elle en fin de compte ? Toutes ces question tournoyaient dans sa tête, auxquelles s'ajoutaient des hypothèses toutes plus déprimantes les unes que les autres.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Levy passa voir ses deux meilleurs amis, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de son départ. Ils avaient attendus dans sa chambre, à l'infirmerie, toute la journée mais étaient finalement sortis pour manger un morceaux. Jett et Droy furent ravis de la voir se joindre à eux en bonne santé. La jeune femme n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les quitter une nouvelle fois, et quand ils virent son air accablé, bien que soucieux pour elle, ils l'encouragèrent avec ferveur, ce qui lui remonta le moral.

* * *

Les 3 nouveaux coéquipiers étaient maintenant sur la route. La ville où se déroulerait leur mission était plutôt proche de celle de Magnolia, alors ils étaient partis à pied. Selon Nezumi ils ne fallait qu'une heure et demie de marche. Il était 22h30 heures donc logiquement ils arriveraient à minuit.

Ils marchaient silencieusement, l'ambiance était pesante. Levy fit tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Gajil, elle se mit donc à marcher en retrait. De temps en temps elle observait le dos du mage, fixait sa chevelure corbeau. Malgré son amertume, elle voulait le toucher, lui prendre la main. Était-ce trop demander, un peu de gentillesse ?

Elle sentit soudain une main se plaquer sur sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, alors qu'aucun son de détresse ne pu sortir de sa gorge. Elle fut emmenée de force, dans les buissons.

La jeune femme finit par réagir : elle rua, se cabra, donna des coup de pieds dans tous les sens. Elle entendit un grognement, et conclu avec satisfaction qu'elle avait réussi à frapper un de ses agresseurs, mais plusieurs paires de mains l'immobilisèrent. On lui banda les yeux, et elle fut bâillonnée. Terrifiée, elle continua de se débattre mais ne pu se dégager. On la plaqua au sol, la tète dans la poussière et elle se retrouva pieds et poings liés. Levy essaya de hurler mais elle ne parvint à produire que quelques sons rauques.

Par la suite, elle fut soulevée de terre, transportée sur quelque mètres et déposée avec un étrange douceur sur une surface plate. Elle entendit ensuite le cliquetis d'un verrou.

Levy se rendit compte qu'on la transportait dans un véhicule, quand elle le sentit avancer. Elle tremblait de tout son corps mais se força à se calmer. Mais où l'emmenait-on ?

* * *

Gajil était dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, essayant de chasser de son esprit son visage souriant, ravissant... Maintenant qu'il avait réussit à s'éloigner, il n'allait pas revenir en arrière. Son esprit était obstiné, tenace, mais son cœur la regrettait amèrement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et remarqua son absence. Il scruta les environs essayant de trouver une trace de Levy, mais il ne vit, n'entendit, ni ne sentit quoi que ce soit. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et il serra les poings. Bon sang! Il ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait disparu ! A quoi bon avoir des sens plus affutés que la moyenne, si il n'avait même pas été capable de s'en apercevoir ? Où avait-elle bien pu passer ?

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien :**


	6. Chapter 6 Vieille connaissance

**Vieille connaissance**

Cela faisait déjà deux heure et demie que Gajil et Nezumi cherchaient la jeune femme, et aucune trace de Levy. Ils étaient retournés sur leurs pas et plus le temps passait, plus Gajil perdait son sang froid. Il savait qu'elle ne se serait jamais partie, elle n'était pas du genre à s'enfuir. Et les laisser tomber en pleine mission, non c'était impossible.

* * *

Aveuglée par un bandeau et bâillonnée, Levy ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se repérer et ne pouvait qu'attendre que le véhicule ne s'arrête.  
Elle fut ballotée plusieurs heures dans son compartiment où elle avait à peine la place d'étendre ses jambes, quand soudain, elle sentit le véhicule s'immobiliser. Elle attendit, aux aguets.

On déverrouilla sa cellule et on la souleva. Elle senti le vent sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit emmenée dans un autre endroit abrité et déposée sur quelque chose de mou. Elle n'avait pas exprimé un son et se concentrait sur ce qu'elle entendait. Levy n'avait jusque là, pas entendu un mot de la part de ses kidnappeurs.

Puis elle perçu distinctement des rires venant de l'extérieur et en conclu que la paroi qui la séparait de ces voix ne devait pas être très épaisse. Levy avait beau réfléchir, elle ne trouvait rien pour se libérer. Si seulement elle avait eu les mains libres ou sa plume magique elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais on lui avait arraché son sac. Elle savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle reste calme et patiente jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution ou que l'on vienne la sauver.

* * *

Gajil et le rongeur cherchaient toujours. Cependant l'optimisme de la gerbille déclinait de minutes en minutes. Le mage avait les nerfs à vif, mais il était apparemment seul à sembler croire qu'ils finiraient par la retrouver, il ne pouvait certainement pas abandonner comme ça.  
- Dragon-kun, on ferait mieux de rentrer, j'ai faim moi, se plaignait l'animal pour la centième fois.  
- M'en fous, t'as qu'a rentrer tout seul, moi je continue, lança-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur son ouïe et inspira profondément... Rien.  
- Mais Dragon-kun…, continua Nezumi en soupirant.  
- La ferme, la bestiole, s'emporta l'homme d'acier en lui lançant un regard menaçant. De un, je m'appelle pas Dragon et de deux, si t'arrêtes pas tes jérémiades, je vais te faire griller à la broche, compris?  
- Oui, monsieur, répondit-il en avalant se salive. Bon ben je rentre.

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta aucune attention, il s'était remis à chercher et s'éloignait déjà de l'animal  
- Je rentre tout seul et si je me fais capturer ça seras de ta faute, geignis-t-il en direction du mage.  
- T'es un rat, personne t'approchera, cracha le dragon en laissant la gerbille définitivement seule.

Gajil s'assit un peu plus loin. Etant enfin tranquille, il pouvait réfléchir à tête reposée. Ou pouvait-elle être passée ? Une chose était sure : elle n'était plus dans les environs. Il venait de passer près de 3h à tout fouiller, donc il devait commencer par chercher ailleurs. Il avait exclu la possibilité qu'elle soit retournée à la guilde.

Soudain, il se rappela d'un job qu'il allait prendre avant qu'il ne soit convoqué dans le bureau du petit vieux. Un groupe de malfrats se trouvaient dans une ville voisine, ce n'était peut-être pas ça, mais il fallait essayer. Il se leva et se mit à courir.

* * *

Elle ne savait plus de depuis combien de temps elle attendait là, dix minutes ? Trente ? Deux heures peut-être ? Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et tout repère dans l'espace. Elle entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des pas. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et défit le bâillon qui la muselait.  
- Ces magnifiques cheveux cyans... mais je dois t'avouer, que je te préférais avec tes cheveux couleur feu, murmura une voix d'homme, claire et mielleuse.

Elle sentit qu'on lui caressa les cheveux et se raidit.

- Levy Macgarden, c'est ça? Cela faisait si longtemps….  
- Qui…Qui êtes-vous?, balbutia-t-elle, embarrassée par ce contact mais aussi par la familiarité de la voix de l'inconnu. Elle le connaissait elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque, part, mais où ?

Nouvelle migraine.  
- Mmh, que dirais-tu de le découvrir par toi-même ?

L'homme défit le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux. Elle fut un temps aveuglée par la lumière de la lampe torche qu'il pontait sur elle mais distingua ensuite les traits de l'inconnu. Il était jeune, beau, elle senti ses joues se colorer. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux émeraudes, des pommette saillantes, un magnifique sourire, plutôt grand et élancé. Cependant elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Tu semble déçue, murmura le jeune homme sans perdre son sourire affable.  
- Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé ?, demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Bien sur qu'elle était déçue, elle ne connaissait pas ce type. Cependant elle avait la dérangeante impression de connaitre ces yeux bleus pales.

Elle essaya de passer outre la douleur de sa tête.  
- Alors ?, commença-t-il, sans lui répondre.

Il lui caressa la joue, et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était tétanisée, son cœur battait la chamade. Que faire ?

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?, poursuivit-t-il. Quand les Kojima me l'on dit, je n'ai pas voulu, y croire, mais….  
- Kojima ? Qui sont-ils ? Et vous allez me dire pourquoi je suis ici, à la fin ?, s'emporta-t-elle.

Les Kojima... C'était les gens chez qui elle devait aller prendre le livre, non ? Son mal de crane s'intensifiait et elle luttait pour ne pas gémir. Elle en avait marre de cette situation, marre de voir tant de chose familière et de ne pas être capable s'en souvenir.  
- Alors, tu as vraiment tout oublié. Même moi, ton Hikaru ? confia-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune femme devant lui se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur martelant sa tète. « Hikaru », elle voulait se rappeler, elle y était presque mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle grogna, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, sa vue se brouillait. Si elle devait y passer, elle voulait qu'on l'achève vite, elle ne supporterai pas plus longtemps cette affreuse douleur.

Puis elle perdit de nouveau conscience.

* * *

_Une petite fille aux cheveux couleur feu et aux yeux violets, jouait avec un petit blondinet du même âge qu'elle. Ils étaient dans la cour d'une immense propriété et courait l'un après l'autre:  
- Allez, attrape moi, lui lança le garçon qui s'élança en avant.  
- Mais, Hika, tu cours plus vite que moi, c'est pas juste, bouda la fillette en s'asseyant dans l'herbe._

_Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa sur la joue. _

_- On peut jouer à autre chose, proposa-t-il. Ce que tu veux, je suis ton Hikaru, ajouta-t-il avec un fabuleux sourire.  
- Alors, commença la jeune fille en rougissant, ça veut dire que je suis ta Rebecca.  
- Oui…._

* * *

Levy se réveilla allongée sur un lit, dans sa cage sans barreaux, les mains et les pieds toujours liées.

Elle se repassa le visage de la fillette de son rêve. Cette fois ci la mage l'avait observé de l'extérieur. La rousse était un peu plus âgée que la dernière fois, de trois ou quatre ans au plus, mais elle lui semblait toujours aussi familière.

« Hikaru »... alors le petit garçon de son rêve était le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée ? Pourtant dans se rêve, s'était à la petite fille qu'il disait être « son hikaru », et ce n'était pas elle, absolument pas. Leurs cheveux n'était pas du tout de la même couleur, ni leurs yeux d'ailleurs, de plus elle s'appelait Rebecca.

Levy regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule.

La jeune femme fit plus attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il faisait plutôt sombre et le peu de lumière qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce provenait d'une fenêtre juste au dessus, d'où elle aperçu les cimes de arbres environnants. Elle était étendue sur une petite couche, dans le coin d'une cabane qui semblait être un réduit à outils réaménagé. L'abri était en plus munit d'un petit évier, d'une vieil table en bois, de deux chaises en osier et d'un placard.

La porte était juste en face du lit et une lueur d'espoir traversa la jeune femme lorsqu'elle vit son sac accroché au porte manteau cloué sur le panneau de bois. Il suffisait qu'elle sautille jusque là bas, se débrouille pour attraper sa plume, et elle serait sauvée.

Cependant, Hikaru entra dans la masure tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait, et elle ne pu esquisser aucun autre mouvement. Il avait un plateau dans les mains, et semblait visiblement soulagé que la jeune femme soit réveillée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui tendit un morceau de pain.  
- Mange, fit-il gentiment.  
- Ça serait plus facile de me détacher les mains, lâcha-t-elle, insolente.  
- Non, je ne préfère pas, assura-t-il malicieux. Je te donnerais à manger moi même.

Sa première réaction fut de refuser, et elle se détourna de lui. Mais son estomac criait famine et gargouillait affreusement. Elle ne trompait personne... Grimaçant, elle ouvrit la bouche sans le regarder et s'approcha du morceau de pain. Levy mordit dedans, s'éloigna vite, et commença à mâcher.

- Content ?, bougonna-t-elle.  
- Très, mais il y a encore à manger, répondit-il en agitant le morceau de pain sous le nez de la jeune fille.

Sa pauvre bouchée de pain avait été très loin de la rassasier et après plusieurs minutes, elle avait engloutit tout ce qu'il y avait dans le plateau apporté par le jeune homme.  
- Quand vous…, commença-t-elle en regardant ses genoux, mais elle fut interrompu.  
- « Tu », corrigea Hikaru.  
- Quand tu... m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu était mon...

Elle rougit, le regard du jeune homme se faisait insistant.

- ...Hikaru, continua-t-elle. Après j'ai rêvé de toi mais tu le disais à une certaine Rebecca…

Elle savait que ce n'était pas un simple rêve dénué de sens, son instinct lui dictait qu'il avait toute son importance.  
- Tu te souviens !, s'écria le jeune homme ravie en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune femme recula, effrayée.  
- Je voulais juste savoir… Qui est-elle?  
- Ah…, dit-il tangiblement déçu.

Il se leva et sortit du réduit.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours, qu'elle était captive, et Levy commençait à se demander si quelqu'un viendrait un jour la chercher.

Elle voyait Hikaru tout les jours, c'est lui qui lui donnait à manger et il lui tenait compagnie. Il parlait sans cesse de Rebecca et elle ne comprenait pas grand chose. Cependant il ne la laissait jamais seule assez longtemps pour qu'elle soit sure de pouvoir attraper son sac et tacher de s'échapper.

Il était tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais la jeune fille ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Elle pensa au mage d'acier, il lui manquait terriblement, elle voulait voir son sourire, l'écouter rire, le toucher, être dans se bras…. Elle se demandait, si il la cherchait ? Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il vienne la trouver.

Hikaru rentra dans la cabane, mais avec un air différent de d'habitude. Il titubait légèrement, son nez et ses joues était écarlate. Il s'approcha de Levy, trop près, et elle pu sentir son haleine chargée.  
- Hikaru-san, tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu devrais prendre l'air, lui conseilla-t-elle, méfiante.  
- Je..., fit-il en s'asseyant plu près. Laisse moi t'embrasser.  
- Mais... Non! Je ne veux pas !, s'offusqua-t-elle en reculant d'autant que le peu d'espace la séparant du mur lui permettait.

Le jeune homme lui saisi les bras la força à se coucher sur son lit de misère.  
- Sais-tu pendant combien de temps je t'ai cherché, Rebecca ?, cria-t-il. Sept ans ! Ça fait sept ans, que je te cherche partout, et toi, quand je te retrouve enfin ma chère Rebecca, tu m'a oublié !

Les larmes du jeune homme tombaient sur les joues de Levy. Elle palissait à vu d'œil, il était complètement ivre !  
- Hikaru-san arrête, l'alcool de fait perdre la tête !, supplia-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Toi arrête! Avec tes « Hikaru-san », je suis ton Hikaru!, s'énerva-t-il.

Il força ses lèvres, elle écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de lui échapper.

Se laisser faire aurait la meilleure solution. Ses pieds attachés et ses mains toujours liés dans son dos, elle était impuissante, et il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver de peur que sa folie n'empire... Cependant, elle ne pu s'y résoudre. La jeune femme se rappela du sourire de Gajil, sa gentillesse maladroite, la douceur de son baiser, et se mit à se débattre plus intensivement. Elle lui mordit la lèvre.  
- Non ! Ça suffit ! Cria-t-elle.

Hikaru la lâcha. Il s'essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvres supérieure, et regarda la jeune fille avec un un sourire sadique et satisfait :

- Sache que tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça…., murmura-t-il.

Levy était pétrifiée d'horreur : il était sérieux.

Elle eu envie de vomir quand elle sentit une main s'introduire sous son T-shirt. Les larmes lui venaient, elle continua de se débattre, hurla, mais il était trop fort et elle désarmée. Alors elle fixa l'entrée du cabanon en priant pour que quelqu'un vienne la sortir de là.

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	7. Chapter 7 In extremis

**In extremis**

Les mains de Hikaru se baladaient sur le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait cessé de lutter, désespérée par son impuissance. Elle ne bougeait plus, on pouvait même se demander si elle respirait encore. Les yeux clos, les traits de on visage crispés et les joues inondées de larmes, Levy avait la nausée.

Elle attendait, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle se demandait ce qu'elle attendait. Elle voulait voir apparaitre une personne indomptable aux cheveux noirs, si chère à ses yeux. Elle imaginait déjà le regard noir rempli de dégout que lui lancerait le jeune homme, et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle ne voulait plus penser, elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir, elle n'en pouvait plus elle voulait mourir, vite que quelqu'un l'achève.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Cela faisait 3 jours, que Gajil fouillait les villes aux alentours espérant entrevoir un signe de la jeune femme, mais rien malheureusement.

Son optimisme commençait à flancher. Et si il ne retrouvait pas Levy ? Et si il ne la revoyait plus jamais ? Il tacha de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique. Il revit le visage souriant de celle qui hantait ses pensées, et se remit à chercher avec frénésie. Il ne cesserait pas, jour et nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve.

Il maudissait ses paroles, sa lâcheté, quatre jours auparavant quand il l'avait repoussé, effrayé par le fait qu'il pouvait n'être qu'un jouet habilement manipulé. Si seulement il avait tenu bon, ils n'en seraient pas là tout les deux. Elle serait restée à ses cotés et il l'aurait empêché de disparaitre.

Gajil arriva dans une ville appelée Quartige, une agglomération riche composée de gigantesques demeures.

Il s'était encore trompé, il était à bout. Le mage entra dans un restaurant, il avait faim et était abattu, alors il s'assit et commanda de quoi manger.

Il regardait l'entrée comme si il espérait voir la jeune femme rentrer dans cette endroit, lorsqu'il entendit une conversation entre deux hommes deux tables plus loin. Ils parlaient d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qu'on leur avait demandé d'enlever pour une somme faramineuse, retenue captive, non loin de là. Le dragon d'acier se leva d'un bond, et s'approcha fulminant des deux individus:  
- Elle est ou ?, vociféra-t-il, le regard meurtrier.  
- Qui-Qui ça ?, feignirent les deux hommes, apeurés par la bête apparue devant leurs yeux.  
- Te fous pas de ma gueule !

Le dragon attrapa l'un d'entre eux par le col et le souleva de son siège.

- Soit tu me répond gentiment, soit je t'explose la tête contre celle de ton pote, menaça-t-il en attrapant de l'autre main l'individu qui essayait de s'enfuir.  
- Elle est pas loin, répondit-il précipitamment. A un Kilomètre à l'est, dans un petit chalet ! Nous, on nous à juste demander de la kidnapper gentiment et de la mettre là bas ! On lui a rien fait à cet fille, je le jure !

La sueur coulait à grosse goute sur son front.

- Vous avez intérêt, grogna Gajil.

Il les balança contre le mur et se rua dehors, confiant et déterminé. Il allait enfin pouvoir aller la chercher.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Levy était toujours en proie à son bourreau, qui racontait maintenant des insanités. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, ou n'écoutait pas, cela lui était complètement égal. Que pouvait-elle faire à part attendre, espérer qu'il aurait bientôt terminé ? Elle ne comptait déjà plus sur l'arrivée de Gajil. Après tout, il l'avait déjà abandonné un fois, elle était juste une fille encombrante sur son passage.

* * *

Gajil arriva rapidement à destination. Le dragon slayer avait réussi à se diriger facilement à partir du moment où il avait capté d'odeur de Levy et une voix d'homme isolée dans la direction qu'on lui avait indiqué.

Il aperçu la masure et pénétra à l'intérieur en défonçant la porte.

Un frisson de rage pure le parcouru.

Là devant lui, la jeune femme qu'il cherchait depuis 3 jours était allongée, ses yeux clos inondés de larmes. Elle était si pale qu'on l'aurait cru morte et au dessus d'elle se tenait un type à quatre-pattes. Il réalisa ce qui se passait sous ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçu, le corps de la jeune fille à moitié dévêtu. Un film rouge voila la scène et une hargne indescriptible s'empara de lui.

Il attrapa le blond, le plaqua à terre et lui enfonça la tête dans le sol. Il ne se contrôlait plus, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il voulait revoir son magnifique sourire, et à cause de cette enflure, il n'avait pu voir qu'un visage ravagé de désespoir.

Levy n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait ouvert les yeux lorsqu'un craquement sonore avait retentit et avait aperçu une tignasse brune. Son agresseur avait soudainement disparu pour finir le visage encastré par terre.

Gajil était là, en face d'elle. Il était venu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Sa prière n'avait pas été veine en fin de compte. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, exprimer tout ce à quoi elle voulait une réponse : « Ou étais-tu? » ; « Qu'a tu fait durant tout ce temps? » ; « Je t'attendais » ; « Tu m'as manqué » ; mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle se releva et contempla son corps à moitié nu, ses vêtements déchirés. La jeune femme s'enveloppa dans une couverture élimée qu'elle attrapa sur le lit, et fixa le combat.

Elle ne put empêcher la peur de s'insinuer en elle devant la violence du duel. Le dragon cloua plusieurs attaches en acier autour de Hikaru pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle n'avait jamais vu Gajil ainsi, dominé par la rage, elle ne pouvait pas rester impassible. Quelque chose la poussa à se mettre en travers.

« Arrête! Arrête le! Je t'en supplie ! », cria une voix remplit de désespoir dans sa tête. Sensible à cet appel elle s'élança et saisi le bras de Gajil, qui allait asséner un énième coup à l'homme.  
- C'est bon, ça suffit, murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il semblait surpris, mais il se calma et ses yeux perdirent toute trace de rage.

- Allez, on y va…, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce, essayant, tant bien que mal de lui sourire.

Elle le tira par le bras et sortit du réduit, attrapant son sac au passage.

* * *

Levy le traina sur une centaine de mettre afin d'atteindre la foret un peu plus loin. Cependant, après quelques pas entre les arbres la jeune femme s'écroula.

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être maitresse de son propre corps, d'agir sous l'influence de quelque chose d'extérieur à sa volonté. Elle avait suivi l'ordre d'une voix suppliante dans sa tête et avait arrêté Gajil, ses jambes l'avait dirigé jusqu'ici comme envoutés.

Cependant elle avait réussi à attraper un bouée de secours à laquelle elle s'était accrochée férocement pour ne pas se noyer et elle ne lâcherait pas. Levy était maintenant par terre, mais elle tenait bon, cramponnée au bras de Gajil qu'elle avait entrainé dans sa chute.  
- Eh, tu vas bien ?, demanda Gajil agenouillé près d'elle.

Sa voix résonna dans la tète de la mage, très lointaine, comme si un obstacle était dressé entre eux. Elle ne répondit pas essayant de se concentrer sur l'origine de la voix.

Il posa alors une main sur sa joue, ce qui la sorti de son engourdissement. Son contact agit comme un choc électrique.  
- Gajil, souffla-t-elle retrouvant sa lucidité.

Elle se rendit enfin compte de sa présence, bien réel auprès d'elle.  
- Tu vas bien ?, répéta-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Je… je ne sais pas..., gémit-elle.

Les larmes lui venaient, elle baissa la tête en essayant de les arrêter. Elle voulait juste oublier.

Gajil serra les poing, il luttait contre son désir de meurtre. Il voulait y retourner pour démolir ce mec encore une fois. Mais il ne pouvait absolument pas la laisser seule, rester à ses cotés était pour le moment sa priorité, il l'emmènerait en lieu sur. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et se leva.

La jeune femme étouffa un petit cri lorsqu'elle se senti soulevée de terre, se retrouvant plaquée contre le torse de Gajil. Ses joues se colorèrent enfin.

- Attends, tu n'es pas obligé, je suis désolée, mais….  
- Arrête, de t'excuser tout le temps, ordonna le mage en resserrant son étreinte sur son corps frêle. Dors et calme toi, je suis la pour te protéger maintenant.

Se sentant de nouveau en sécurité, bercée dans les bras du jeune homme, elle s'endormit agrippé à lui en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

* * *

_Levy ouvrit les yeux dans un très beau jardin. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune mage s'aperçut qu'il était désert en dehors d'une petite fille – toujours la même petite rousse- assise dans l'herbe, coiffant encore et encore les cheveux d'une poupée. La mage s'approcha:  
- Excuse moi, pourrais tu me dire où nous sommes ?, demanda-t-elle à la fillette._

_Celle-ci ne répondit pas et continua de coiffer sa poupée.  
- Tes parents t'on dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ?, devina Levy en souriant, s'agenouillant prés d'elle. Je m'appelle Levy Macgarden, se présenta-t-elle tendant une main.  
- Non, dit simplement la petite rousse en levant la tête, sa brosse en suspend au dessus de sa poupée. _

_Elle sourit et poursuivit :_

_- Tu es Rebecca Kojima, tu ne te rappelles pas? _

_Elle se mit à chanter une comptine parlant d'un chat qui courait après une pelote de laine mais qu'il n'attrapait jamais.  
- Non… Je suis Levy… Levy Macgarden, affirma la jeune femme un peu nerveuse. _

_La fillette l'angoissait.  
- Cours, cours, après tes illusions, un jour tu l'attraperas, continua la rousse en brossant sa poupée.  
- Rebecca ! _

_Levy se retourna brusquement et vit une très belle femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux long cheveux roux et ondulés sortir de la maison.  
- Excusez-moi, commença Levy qui s'approcha d'elle. Je suis désolée mais….  
- Que t'arrive-t-il ma Rebecca ?, demanda la mère en lui caressant la joue.  
- Ehm non. Je… Je suis Levy Macgarden, répétât-elle anxieuse en reculant de quelques pas.  
- Mais, ma chérie…_

_La femme l'entraina gentiment vers le miroir de l'entrée et Levy ne put réprimer un cri._

_- Tu es Rebecca Kojima, ma fille. _

_Levy observa son reflet les yeux écarquillés.  
- Ce...Ce n'est pas moi ! _

_La jeune femme se reflétant dans la glace avait de très long cheveux raide d'un roux flamboyants, des yeux d'un violet pur, et la fixait avec une expression stupéfaite._

* * *

Levy se réveilla en sursaut.

La mage de nouveau allongée sur un lit et se redressa. Elle observa la pièce où elle était étendue et en déduisit qu'elle était surement dans une chambre d'hôtel. Elle était seule, aucune trace de Gajil.

Elle soupira ramena ses genoux sous sa poitrine et s'assit. Il était surement parti après tout, il l'avait secouru et n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle était seule, esclave de ses sentiments, dévorée par l'envie de sa présence auprès d'elle.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours enveloppée dans l'affreuse couverture de la cabane. La jeune femme la retira brusquement et la jeta à travers la pièce. Ses vêtements étaient vraiment en piteux état. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain attrapant sa plume magique dans son sac au passage. Levy retira ses guenilles, les jeta à la poubelle et pris une douche pour profiter des bienfaits de l'eau chaude.

Quand elle sortit de la cabine elle s'enroula dans un peignoir et saisi sa plume. La mage était toujours épuisée psychologiquement et elle fit apparaitre le vêtement le plus basique qu'elle était capable de produire : une robe simple en coton blanc, sans manches lui arrivant au genoux. Elle ne pouvait créer quelque chose de plus élaborer comme elle l'avait fait lors de sa première mission, alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer ses affaires. Cela demandait une technique plus complexe et elle manquait d'énergie.

La jeune femme remit ses sous-vêtements, heureusement intactes, et enfila la robe. Levy sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et s'allongea de nouveau sur le lit.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, ce qui la fit tressaillir. Elle fixa l'intrus, méfiante, mais ne pu réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle le reconnu. C'était lui, le dragon qu'elle aimait.

Gajil entra, referma la porte et s'approcha doucement, comme si il avait peur de l'effrayer. Il s'assit près d'elle, un sachet en main. Il en sortit deux petits pains fourrés, en tendit un à la jeune femme, puis mangea l'autre. Cependant ils ne se parlèrent pas, mais cela lui suffisait, il était avec elle.  
- Merci, souffla la jeune fille, entre deux bouchées.  
- De quoi ?, demanda Gajil surpris par ce remerciement.  
- De m'avoir sauvée.  
- T'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça, fit-il en retournant à son repas.

Levy mastiqua son pain jusqu'à la dernière bouchée puis murmura :  
- Tu sais, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré j'ai vraiment cru que tu était un de ces démons, vivant dans le seul but de répandre la peur et la douleur. Animé par la violence, avoua-t-elle, dans un sourire triste.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en repensant à ses partenaires et elle même, crucifiés sur le grand arbre de Magnolia.

Le mage ne répondit pas. Gajil ne se remémorait que trop bien ses actes. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Tout le monde pensait cela de lui et après tout, ils n'avaient pas tort, mais il était particulièrement douloureux de l'entendre sortant de la bouche de Levy. Il regrettait tellement de lui avoir fait du mal, pourra-t-il un jour faire amende honorable ? Il pouvait bien haïr ce qu'avait fait cette ordure de blond, mais il avait été aussi cruel.  
- Mais « Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture » comme on dit, déclara-t-elle, souriant fièrement en s'agenouillant face à lui.

Il s' efforça de lui rendre son sourire et la regarda intensément, observant ses joues s'empourprer adorablement. Elle était si belle et éblouissante, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu un jour lever la main sur elle. Il comprenait encore moins qu'elle puisse être si ouverte et gentille avec lui, après qu'il l'ai abandonné.  
- Ce proverbe te correspond parfaitement, continua-t-elle en contemplant les prunelles du mage. J'ai eu la chance de découvrir quelqu'un de formidable. D'ailleurs c'est bien parce que tu vaux tous les démons du monde que je t'aime, souffla-t-elle malicieusement.

C'était dit, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle désirait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était bien déterminée à ne pas cacher ce que renfermait son cœur. Qu'il la rejette ou non...

Le mage resta abasourdi. Était-ce vraiment de lui dont elle parlait ? Lui, une personne « formidable » ? Capable d'être aimé ? Était-ce possible ? Le sourire de Levy ne portait aucune trace de doute, et était plutôt encourageant. Les battements du cœur de Gajil s'accélérèrent, elle était radieuse.

Il la pris par la taille et la serra contre lui.  
- C'est la première fois, que l'on parle de moi comme ça, avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Je croyais t'avoir éloignée de moi. Je pensais que je n'était pour toi qu'un caprice passager que tu finirais par oublier.  
- Pourtant je suis toujours là, répondit-elle en crochetant ses bras autour de son cou, réduisant le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux.  
- C'est plutôt toi qui est merveilleuse, commenta-il en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux d'un vert profond, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

La jeune fille, les joues en feu, ne se lassait pas de contempler son visage. Il était si beau comme ça, elle en rougit d'autant plus. Il lui caressa la joue et elle cessa de respirer lorsque Gajil se pencha lentement, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, puis il l'embrassa tendrement.

Les lèvres de Gajil était douces sur celle de la jeune femme qui resserra sa prise autour de son cou. Elle sentit les doigts du jeune homme fourrager dans ses cheveux et frissonna. Levy palpa son visage, son torse, son dos. Un grognement secoua la poitrine du dragon d'acier à ce contact. Ses lèvres se furent plus avide, et elle y répondit avec passion.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le futon, sans desserrer leur étreinte. Leur souffle était saccadé, hiératique. Levy était allongée sur la poitrine de Gajil, qui la serrait étroitement contre lui. Les doigts de la jeune femme parcouraient son visage, sa nuque, les muscles de ses bras, Gajil lui caressait le dos et l'embrassa ardemment de nouveau, frémissant sous ses mains.

Tout embarrassement avait disparu entre eux, tout leur venait naturellement. Le mage d'acier bascula sur le coté pour ce positionner au dessus d'elle, Levy se pressa contre lui avec avidité, tout en l'embrassant et ferma les yeux. Le teint rouge soutenu, il pressa doucement ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme et descendit vers sa poitrine en murmurant son prénom. Sa main caressa son visage, sa nuque, son épaule, sa taille, sa hanche, jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Levy laissa échapper un gémissement et un long frisson parcouru l'échine de Gajil.

La main du jeune homme remonta doucement. Il ne voulait pas perdre la contrôle et aller plus loin, en tout cas pas ce soir. Il l'embrassa tendrement une nouvelle fois puis se laissa tomber à coté d'elle en soupirant.

Surprise, Levy ouvrit le yeux, elle était encore haletante et récupérait sa respiration tant bien que mal. Elle le scruta, le regard inquisiteur. Le jeune homme l'observait patiemment, attendant peut être qu'elle réagisse au dise quelque chose mais son regard était toujours aussi doux. Levy se demandait pourquoi il s'était soudainement arrêtér, mais elle se tut. Ce moment de plaisir avait été bien plus que ce à quoi elle aurait jamais pu rêver.

Elle se rapprocha de l'homme et se lova simplement au creux de son épaule. Les bras de Gajil se refermèrent sur elle.  
- Vas-tu encore t'éloigner de moi quand on rentrera ?, demanda-t-elle, en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Histoire que je me prépare, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Non…, la rassura-t-il. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais.

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **

* * *

**Voilà le septième chapitre, c'est mon préféré ^^. J'espère que vous avez aimez jusque là, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**La suite arrivera bientôt.**

**Ps : pour ceux qui auraient pensé le contraire, Gajil est heureusement arrivé avant qu'Hikaru n'ai eut le temps de faire quelque chose de vraiment impardonnable à Levy...**


	8. Chapter 8 Triste Révélation

**Levy va faire une malheureuse découverte... Enfin, je vous laisse voir par vous même!**

**Voilà la suite =) = **

* * *

**Triste révélation**

Après avoir payé l'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient passés la nuit, Gajil et Levy s'étaient remis en route.

Ils eurent la surprise d'apprendre que la ville qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait à quinze minutes à pied. Les deux partenaires marchèrent donc à bonne allure, car il fallait bien l'avouer, cette mission commençait à durer.  
- Vivement qu'on rentre à la maison, lança la mage.  
- Ouais, il y en a marre des missions du vieux, grommela le dragon d'acier.

Levy jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la main de son compagnon qui se balançait au gré de ses pas. Elle se souvint de sa douce chaleur contre sa peau et devint écarlate. La nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était encore très présente dans son esprit, cependant quelque chose d'autre la titillait.

Elle avait ralenti le pas. La jeune femme était au summum du bonheur pourtant quelque chose clochait, elle sentait une présence inconnue. Elle fit un tour sur elle même et inspecta les alentours. La main de Gajil rattrapant la sienne, la tira de ses réflexions.  
- Tu t'es déjà fais kidnapper une fois, j'ai pas envie que ça recommence, grommela-t-il en la ramenant sur la route.

Levy le regarda et sourit. Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et l'enlaça, la tête contre son dos.  
- S'il te plait, laisse moi rester un peu comme ça, demanda Levy en resserrant son étreinte.

Elle sentait au fond d'elle que si elle lâchait prise la même sensation de noyade que le jour précédent s'emparerait d'elle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, fit le dragon un peu inquiet.

Il voulu se retourner lorsqu'il sentit soudain le corps de la jeune femme trembler, mais celle-ci s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher.  
- Eh ! Ça va?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle luttait déjà pour ne pas se faire engloutir.  
- Levy ?

A force de se contorsionner, il réussit à lui faire face.

Le dragon se crispa quand il aperçu son expression désespérée. Elle était pale, transpirait, respirait bruyamment, et avait les yeux étroitement clos. Gajil la serra das ses bras.

- Calme toi, la rassura-t-il. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Cependant Levy resta muette.

Il restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à se calmer. La jeune femme reprit ses esprits mais était toujours complètement déboussolée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?, murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là, je t'aime trop pour te laisser, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se raidit.

Dérouté, le mage d'acier se dégagea pour mieux la voir. Avait-il dit quelque chose, qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Tu...tu m'aime ?, répéta-t-elle, hébétée, en scrutant le visage rougissant de Gajil.

Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux et lui sourit.  
- Tais toi, aboya-t-il en s'éloignant, le teint cramoisi, avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

Mais quel imbécile ! Il n'avait jamais voulu prononcer ces mots !  
- C'est vrai ? Tu m'aime ?, interrogea la jeune femme en essayant de croiser son regard.  
- Mais ferme la , continua-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant son air boudeur.  
- Vivement, qu'on finisse cette foutu mission, râla-t-il de son côté, toujours aussi écarlate.  
- Mmhmh, je t'aime, Gajil !, lança-t-elle pour le taquiner en lui prenant la main, hilare.  
- La ferme, grogna-t-il de nouveau en détournant les yeux, mais il serra tout de même sa main autour de celle de la jeune fille.

* * *

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver aux abords d'une magnifique ville fleurie. En pénétrant dans la bourgade, Levy put ressentir l'atmosphère joyeuse qui y régnait. Les gens avaient l'air heureux, comme si ils vivaient dans le plus magnifique endroit au monde.

Ce climat guilleret la déroutait car depuis leur arrivée elle n'avait put chasser de son esprit son sentiment d'oppression. Malgré son inconfort, elle se concentra sur son apparence. L'air commençait à lui manquer, mais elle l'ignora, et garda un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle en avait déjà suffisamment fait et ne voulait pas alarmé son compagnon une fois de plus. Elle réussit à rire en remarquant l'air septique de Gajil, devant toutes ces mines béates.

Ils demandèrent la direction de la maison des Kojima et se dirigèrent vers le sud de la ville. La demeure en question était d'un blanc éclatant, plutôt modeste mais très jolie. Levy pouvait apercevoir le jardin depuis l'extérieur, où étaient plantés des arbres fruitiers en fleurs.

Une silhouette se dessina à travers la fenêtre du premier étage. Attirés par ce mouvement ils observèrent la vitre où ils distinguèrent une jeune fille rousse, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 13 ans. Elle les fixait d'un œil suspicieux et ouvrit la bouche. Gajil et Levy entendirent une voix étouffée hurler :

- « MAMAN ! PAPA! IL Y A DES INTRUS DEVANT LA PORTE! »

Elle disparut précipitamment pour apparaître quelques secondes plus tard, sous leurs yeux, dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Son regard était toujours aussi hostile.  
- Si vous partez pas, je vais lâcher Moujuu et il vous mangeras !, les menaça-t-elle en désignant un vieux chien allongé sur le pallier.

Le fillette venait apparemment de le tirer de sa sieste. Il les regarda mollement avant de se rendormir  
- Mais oui..., ricana Gajil.

Levy lui lança un regard désapprobateur et ouvrit la bouche à son tour. La petite rousse n'avait pas bouger, mais ses joues avaient rougies de colère après la remarque du dragon d'acier.

- Où sont ton papa et ta maman ?, demanda gentiment Levy pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
- Qu'est ce que vous leur voulez ?, lança-t-elle toujours aussi méfiante.

Levy voulu se rapprocher d'elle afin de s'expliquer et se dirigea vers le perron. Elle observa la jeune fille de plus près et croisa son regard.

La mage eut l'impression que son cœur cessa de battre un instant. Ces prunelles, cette expression contrarié lui étaient si familières. La sensation d'avoir retrouver quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu s'empara d'elle. Son instinct lui fit parvenir une information paradoxale : elle connaissait cette inconnue.

Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par une autre voix :  
- Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?, demanda une femme qui devait avoir un peu plus d'un trentaine d'année.

Levy fut de nouveau frappée par ce sentiment de familiarité. La nouvelle venue était magnifique, sa silhouette était fine, les traits de son visage harmonieux, le tout coloré par de profonds yeux violet, et une longue chevelure rousse. Levy était paralysée, elle ressemblait exactement à la femme qui avait hanté son dernier rêve ! Que faisait-elle là ? Qui était-elle ?

Sur ce elle détailla également l'adolescente qui se tenait à coté de sa mère, et elle ne put ne pas noter une certaine similitude entre elle et l'effrayante fillette de son cauchemar.  
- On est de Fairy Tail, répondit Gajil à la place de Levy.

Il l'observa inquiet, elle avait totalement passé outre la question de leur cliente, et la fixait avec des yeux exorbités.

Le jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel et rentra, entrainant son chien avec elle.  
- Oh, souffla la femme un peu ahurie tout à coup. Ah oui, vous venez pour le livre, entrez, continua-t-elle en souriant sans prêter attention à sa fille.

Elle pénétra dans la maison, Gajil s'apprêta à la suivre mais il buta contre Levy. Toujours plantée sur le pallier, elle regardait maintenant dans le vide. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

- Eh, tu est sur que ça va ? Depuis ce matin tu...

Mais elle l'interrompit un sourire crispé sur les lèvres :

- Oui oui, tout vas bien ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en regardant ses pieds, et elle s'engouffra dans la demeure.

Il traversèrent le couloir menant dans un petit hall et rattrapèrent leur hôte.

- Nous vous attendions plus tôt, continua-t-elle. Vous avez eut des problèmes sur la route ?

- Ouais, on a eut une sorte de contre-temps, grommela Gajil au souvenir de leur péripétie précédente.

- Désolée, murmura Levy.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura-t-elle. La requête que nous avons adressé à votre guilde n'était pas si urgente.  
- Maman !, cria sa fille en sortant d'un pièce adjacente. Ne les laisse pas rentrer! Moujuu, attaque les !, ordonna la gamine en essayant faire réagir son gros chien paresseux, sans succès.  
- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! C'est ridicule !, la sermonna Mme Kojima.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers ses invités tandis que l'adolescente montait en trombe au premier étage.

- Eh bien je vous présente Sophia, dit-elle en montrant les escaliers que sa fille venait d'emprunter. Elle n'aime pas les inconnus…, confia-t-elle tristement.

Levy savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'aimer ou pas les inconnus. Cette fille avait peur c'était évident, si évident...

- Il y a 9 ans, un homme a essayé de rentrer par effraction. Elle était là et le criminel l'a un peu malmené, donc...

_L'image du jardin qu'elle avait contemplé avant de franchir le portail d'entrée de la maison s'épanouit alors dans sa tête. Elle fit d'elle même la mise au point vers un des arbres du jardin. Il n'avait ni feuille ni fruit bien qu'elle puisse facilement imaginer la douceur de la température extérieur, le climat n'avait rien de glacial. Cet arbre était donc mort. Le mot « pommier » lui vint à l'esprit comme si on le lui avait souffler. Oui, c'était un pommier mort..._

_Un homme se tenait tranquillement sous les branches de cet arbre, cependant la scène n'avait rien de naturel, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle savait que cet homme était un intrus, un danger et qu'il s'était introduit dans l'enceinte de la demeure sans autorisation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre elle savait qu'il commettrait quelque chose de mal, il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche sinon..._

Sinon quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à délirer ainsi enfin ? Elle ne connaissait pas ses gens, n'avait jamais mis les pied ici et pourtant tout ces flashs remontaient à la surface comme des souvenirs oubliés.  
- Mademoiselle ?, appela la maitresse de maison. Est-ce que tout va bien?  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura-t-elle en évitant de la regarder.

- Tu te répète, marmonna Gajil en fronçant les sourcils.

Levy avait mal à la tête, son esprit lui criait de partir au plus vite et elle luttait pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle mourait d'envie de rentrer, de retourner à Fairy Tail, mais elle devait terminer cette fichue mission.

Mme Kojima frappa à la première porte sur la droite. Levy entendit une voix lui dire d'entrer.  
- Chéri, voici les gens de Fairy Tail, ils sont venus récupérer le livre, précisa-t-elle avec un ton plein de sous entendu, en les introduisant dans un bureau.

La jeune mage ne put qu'être impressionnée par le nombre de livres que contenait la pièce. Il y en avait des rangés sur toutes les parois, allant du sol au plafond. Les mur d'origine étaient presque invisibles, il y en avait par terre sur le bureau... La présence de tout ces ouvrage l'apaisa. « Enfin une sensation familière agréable » pensa-t-elle.

Levy fit son possible pour éviter de regarder M Kojima. Elle ne voulait pas endurer un nouveau choc avec le troisième membre de la famille, ni qu'une nouvelle salve d'images ne s'introduise dans sa tête. Renouveler l'expérience était ce qu'elle craignait le plus.

Malheureusement elle ne put ignorer la main qu'il tendit à Gajil, puis à elle en guise de bienvenue. Lorsqu'elle le toucha la sensation qu'elle avait fuit la frappa une troisième fois. La jeune femme connaissait la chaleur de cette main, identique à celle qu'elle avait senti sur ses cheveux une fois, lorsqu'elle s'était évanouit dans le bureau de maitre Makarov.

Elle recula vivement et croisa le regard surpris de M Kojima. Nouvelle décharge.

Levy se pris la tête dans les mains, la douleur était redevenue cuisante. Elle connaissait cet homme, elle aurait put le dessiner les yeux fermés. Elle entendit des voix anxieuses l'appeler et distingua celle de Gajil parmi les autres, elle aurait voulu se raccrocher à lui une fois de plus mais ses jambes cédèrent et sa vue se brouilla.

La dernière chose quelle sentit furent des bras qui la rattrapaient au vol, puis elle sombra dans le néant.

* * *

_Notre jeune amie se réveilla dans un pièce sans lumière. _

_Elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle se souvenait de sa douleur, de Gajil appelant son nom et de sa chute dans un trou noir. _

_Levy se mit en positon fœtal, elle pouvait presque palper la lourde atmosphère illusoire qui l'enveloppait. Elle se mit à trembler, elle voulait se réveiller, pour de vrai, pas se retrouver encore une fois piégée dans un cauchemar.  
- Pourquoi pleurniches-tu dans ton coin ? _

_Une lumière s'alluma, elle ne put en déterminer la source mais elle vit distinctement une jeune femme se rapprocher. Elle semblait avoir le même age qu'elle et avait comme tous les personnage féminins de ses rêves - ainsi que les Kojima - de cheveux couleur de feu et des yeux améthystes. Cependant la beauté de celle-ci était effrayante et surnaturelle.  
- Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-elle toujours plus déboussolée à chaque nouvelle l'apparition.  
- Tu ne le sais pas ?, répondit-elle en gloussant.  
- Rebecca Kojima ?, supposa Levy. _

_C'était elle la clé de tous les mystères qui la hantait : sa tête douloureuse, Hikaru, ses flashs. Elle voulait des réponses._

_- Qui es-tu par rapport à moi Rebecca ? Dis moi, sil te plait, la supplia-telle. Pourquoi Hikaru m'a-t-il pris pour toi ? Pourquoi te vois-je sans cesse ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela ?  
- Chut…, l'interrompit Rebecca._

_Elle posa une main rassurante sur la tête de Levy, désespérée._

_- Je vais te libérer de tes souffrances, je vais tout te dévoiler._

_Le décor se transforma. _

_Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvait maintenant dans un champs. Un ruisseau coulait à quelques mètres d'elles. _

_Levy aperçu une silhouette au loin, puis distingua une fillette aux cheveux bleus qui courait près du cours d'eau, essayant d'attraper un papillon.  
- Voila Levy Macgarden. C'est toi Levy, enfin en partie. Avant que tu ne devienne moi... C'est compliqué mais tu vas vite comprendre, assura la voix de Rebecca.  
- Mais pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de cette période ?, demanda la mage, perdue, en fixant la fillette qui jouait beaucoup trop près du court d'eau à son goût.  
- Ils ont été effacés et remplacés, confia tristement la rousse, dans un souffle._

_Soudain, la fillette tomba à l'eau, elle allait se noyer, Levy se précipita pour lui venir en aide mais une barrière invisible l'en empêcha.  
- Rebecca ! Aide la, implora la jeune femme, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la fillette. Rebecca!_

_Celle-ci n'avait pas bouger, elle était crispée et détournait les yeux.  
- Reste calme, ordonna Rebecca entre ses dents, autant pour elle même que pour Levy. Tu ne peux rien faire, continua-t-elle. Cette fillette va mourir et tu ne pourras pas le changer, car cet incident s'est déjà produit. Je comprend que cela te perturbes... Tu regarde ta propre mort.  
- Ma mort ?, répéta Levy, choquée.  
- Oui, Levy Macgarden est morte à l'âge de 9 ans, elle s'est noyée, annonça sinistrement la rousse.  
- Mais... Mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! Regarde moi ! Je suis en vie !, s'écria la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. J'ai un corps, que je peux bouger ! Je ne parle pas à travers l'esprit des gens moi !  
- Je t'ai dit de te calmer !, répéta fermement Rebecca. Je vais tout te dévoiler, alors un peu de patience…_

* * *

Makarov et Nezumi étaient de nouveau dans le bureau du maitre. La gerbille, après avoir laissé Gajil, était retournée à Fairy Tail.

Ils étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre, muets. C'était un silence intentionnel, comme pour rendre hommage à un défunt, car ils savaient tout les deux que bientôt quelqu'un à qui ils tenaient disparaitrait pour toujours.

L'horloge annonça midi.  
- Bon, eh bien je crois qu'il est temps de nous dire adieu, annonça le rongeur, en descendant de son fauteuil.  
- Oui, il est l'heure, répéta Makarov, qui soupira et se massa les tempes comme si il essayait de faire sortir de sa tête une pensée particulièrement désagréable.  
- Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire, assura solennellement l'animal.  
- Tout s'est passé comme les Kojima le désirait, la seule chose qui risque de poser un problème c'est Gajil…, soupira le maitre un sourire triste aux lèvres. Qui aurait put croire que Gajil, le sanguinaire dragon d'acier, puisse se rapprocher ainsi de la jeune Levy. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il était le moins susceptible de s'attacher que je l'ai envoyé avec elle. Et voilà qu'ils s'entichent l'un de l'autre. Le réveil va être beaucoup plus dur que prévu, continua-t-il accablé.  
- Oui…

L'horloge sonna de nouveau comme pour rappeler à nos amis que la séparation était venue.

- Le temps nous rattrape…, remarqua Nezumi. Si je n'y vais pas, Hikaru va me tirer les oreilles.

L'animal serra chaleureusement la main du Maître.

- C'est toujours dur de perdre un enfant…, ajouta-t-il compatissant.  
- Oui, elle me manquera, répondit Marakov abattu.  
- Je sais...

Puis la gerbille sortit du bureau, laissant Makarov seul en compagnie de sa tristesse.

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	9. Chapter 9 L'hote

**L'hôte**

_Alors si Levy comprenait bien, elle était « morte » enfant ? Mais que faisait-elle là, alors ?_

_Rebecca l'avait transportée dans un nouvel endroit : la demeure des Kojima. Levy y avait déjà pénétré, un peu plus tôt, et la jeune rousse ne l'accompagna pas. _

_Cette fois, la mage aux cheveux bleus monta l'escalier à partir du hall et se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée d'une chambre d'où elle entendit un enfant tousser. Elle passa la porte et retint son souffle. La jeune femme découvrit, allongée sur son lit, la fillette rousse qui lui était apparus en rêve tant de fois.  
« Me voici », annonça la voix off Rebecca. « Me voici la même année que celle de ta mort. »_

_Levy en eut les larmes aux yeux, tellement l'enfant au teint cadavérique étendue devant elle semblait souffrir. Sa respiration était bruyante et difficile, ses yeux étaient rougis par la fièvre, et ses habits étaient trempés sueur. De plus elle était si maigre... _

_L'apparition de Mme Kojima la fit sursauter.  
- Ma chérie, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?, demanda la nouvelle venue, en caressant le front de sa fille malade. _

_Sa voix était tremblante, on pouvait deviner le nombre d'heures qu'elle avait passé à guetter une possible amélioration de sa santé. _

_- Ta fièvre n'est pas descendue ?, ajouta la femme._

_L'enfant qui semblait incapable de répondre haussa faiblement les épaules.  
- Comment va ma princesse, aujourd'hui?, questionna M Kojima, en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. _

_Il tenait une autre petite fille rousse par la main. _

_- Regarde mon trésor, Sophia est venu te voir, fit-il, bienveillant en s'approchant._

_Rebecca esquissa un sourire, avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.  
- Ca va, Grande sœur ?, demanda la fillette accrochée à la main de son père.  
- Je vais aller appeler le médecin, déclara M. Kojima en quittant la pièce, une expression désespérée sur le visage.  
- D'accord, acquiesça la mère en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à coté du lit. _

_Mme kojima saisit une serviette posée sur la table de nuit et épongea le front de sa pauvre fille.  
- Grande sœur vas guérir, n'est-ce pas, Maman ?, demanda la petite Sophia inquiète.  
- Tu sais ce qui ferait plaisir à ta sœur ?, se déroba-t-elle en essorant la serviette dans une bassine. C'est que tu lui montres le dessin que tu as fait hier pour elle.  
-Oui ! se souvint-elle avec un immense sourire. Je vais le chercher._

_Puis elle sortit en sautillant._

_Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre. Levy s'était rapprochés du lit. L'aspect squelettique de la fillette lui faisait peur, elle se doutait qu'elle ne devait avoir que peu de temps à vivre. _

_Sa mère lui prit la main, et la porta à ses lèvres, puis elle se mit à pleurer.  
- S'il te plaît, ma chérie, guéris, implora-t-elle. Ne nous laisse pas, je t'en prie….  
- J'ai appelé le docteur, annonça M Kojima qui réapparu dans la pièce. _

_Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de sa femme_

_- Il passera dans quelques heures.  
- Qu'allons nous faire si elle nous quitte ?, demanda-t-elle inconsolable. Je ne le supporterais pas…  
- Je sais, fit-il affligé en la prenant dans ses bras. Nous allons trouver une solution._

_Levy n'avait put retenir ses larmes, tout cela était si cruel. Pourquoi cette petite fille avait-elle à subir ça ? _

_La Rebecca de ses rêves, version enfant et bien portante, apparue alors à ces côtés.  
- Ils ont été très courageux à l'époque, fit-elle tristement. Mais tu en as assez vu ici. Je t'emmène quelques heures plus tard. Elle ferma les yeux et Levy vit le décor se transformer._

* * *

_Levy était maintenant dans le salon, en compagnie des parents Kojima et d'un homme en costume, grisonnant, barbu et portant des lunettes rondes, qu'elle devina comme étant le médecin. _

_La Rebecca illusoire l'avait rejointe.  
- Votre fille ne résisteras pas beaucoup plus longtemps, déclara-t-il soucieux. Son état s'aggrave... Elle s'est bien battue. _

_Mme Kojima ne put retenir ses pleurs, elle sortit de la pièce le visage inondé de larmes, et monta rejoindre la jeune malade.  
- Mais une greffe de moelle osseuse est toujours possible ? Si un donneur se présente, elle l'aura ?, demanda son mari, cherchant désespérément une solution. Si c'est une question d'argent, ce n'est pas un problème...assura-t-il.  
- Non, ce n'est pas cela, répondit le docteur. Il y a une semaine cela aurait été possible, mais maintenant son système immunitaire est beaucoup trop affaibli elle ne survivrait pas à une opération si lourde. Je connais la petite Rebecca depuis son plus jeune âge et croyez moi que j'en souffre aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire... diagnostiqua-t-il résigné.  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Pas mon trésor... Ne me l'enlevez pas, fit le père le regard fou. _

_Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit doucement à sangloter à son tour.  
- Non, elle ne vas pas mourir !, s'emporta un jeune garçon qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce._

_Il avait apparemment assisté à la déclaration du médecin et ne pouvait en supporter plus.  
- Hikaru..., murmura M. Kojima en relevant la tête.  
- Non ! Elle ne mourra pas ! Rebecca ne peux pas partir !, cria-t-il avant de monter à l'étage.  
- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, interrogea la jeune Sophia, alarmée par toutes ces exclamations. Pourquoi Hikaru a crié ? Pourquoi Maman pleure tout le temps ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Grande sœur ? Elle va bientôt aller mieux n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ma chérie, ta sœur, va très mal..., commença son père, mais il ne put continuer. _

_Il s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à tapoter doucement la tête de son père.  
- Cela va aller, Papa, elle va s'en sortir, le rassura-t-elle, confiante.  
- J'ai... commença le médecin affligé par tant de tristesse. _

_Qui allait pouvoir expliquer à cette petite fille, que sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant allait mourir ? Qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir ? _

_Il referma la bouche, mais le père attendait qu'il termine sa phrase, les yeux humides et remplis d'espoir. Il savait que ce qu'il allait lui proposer serait un choix difficile, avec peu de chance de réussite, mais que si l'enfant devait vivre, c'était la dernière solution._

_- J'ai peut-être une solution... Ceci n'a jamais été expérimenté, mais s'il existe une chance de la sauver c'est surement la dernière.  
- Laquelle ? Dite-moi, j'accepterais tout afin de sauver ma fille, affirma M. Kojima qui tenait toujours Sophia dans ses bras.  
- Je connais un maître en magie, le maitre Makarov de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il m'a parler du sort de « Transmutation ».  
- « Transmutation » ?, répéta le père incrédule.  
- Oui, apparemment ce sort consiste à transférer l'âme de quelqu'un dans un corps hôte, expliqua-t-il. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'aller chercher le maitre, il saura mieux vous expliquer que moi, de quoi il retourne. Je vous le ramène aussi vite que possible. _

_Le médecin rassembla ses affaires serra la main de M. Kojima, et s'en alla. Le mari hébété se laissa tomber dans le canapé et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Enfin une solution, sa fille allait peut-être pouvoir vivre. Il serra sa plus jeune fille dans ses bras puis se leva brusquement. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, afin d'aller rejoindre sa femme et lui annoncer la nouvelle.  
_

_Levy et Rebecca, prirent sa place sur le divan. La mage conserva le silence, elle commençait à comprendre et devinait où Rebecca la menait.  
- Depuis bébé, je suis atteinte d'une leucémie aigüe, annonça la petite rousse en se levant et en se retournant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Il était prévu que je ne dépasse pas l'âge des cinq ans mais j'ai survécu jusqu'à neuf et comme le docteur l'a dit, je n'avais plus longtemps à vivre._

_- , je vous présente Makarov, mon ami magicien. Il veut bien aider votre enfant, dit le docteur, présentant un petit homme à ses côtés.  
- M. Makarov nous somme désolés de vous avoir fait déplacer, si vous saviez comme nous vous sommes reconnaissant, assura Mme Kojima  
- Ce n'est rien, je suis moi-même père de famille, avoua le minuscule mage.  
- Cela n'est-il pas dangereux pour elle ?, demanda le père un poil moins enthousiaste._

_Ils étaient de nouveau dans le salon et Levy s'était assis non loin d'eux, afin d'écouter leur conversation. Elle était stupéfaite, même si elle l'avait déjà appris précédemment, de voir que Makarov était mêlé à son passé.  
- Le sort de « Transmutation » consiste à transférer, l'essence vital de votre petite fille, dans un hôte, le temps que son corps reprenne des forces. Sans cette essence qui l'habite, il deviendra beaucoup plus résistant, et saura guérir de la maladie en un rien de temps. Enfin... en quelques années tout au plus..., déclara le maître, heureux de pouvoir sauver une famille.  
- Chéri, tu entends ? Elle va vivre, souffla la mère.  
- Oui, mais qu'entendez-vous par un « hôte » ?, questionna le père, sceptique.  
- Je dois l'intégrer dans un corps sans essence vitale, répondit le mage, d'un ton grave. C'est-à-dire un cadavre…_

_Les parents de Rebecca se raidirent à cette idée et il y eut un silence tendu. Levy commençait à voir clair dans tout le mystère qui l'entourait.  
- Un cadavre ?, répéta la mère, choquée.  
- Exact, acquiesça Makarov. Bien sur on ne pourra plus l'appeler ainsi une fois que l'essence de votre fille y aura été transférée. L'enfant-hote de votre fille, après la transmutation, vivra et grandira normalement. Les souvenirs de l'hôte seront effacés et j'implanterais les souvenirs de Rebecca à la place. Cependant tout ce qui concerne votre fille dans ce nouveau corps restera en hibernation. La fillette qui la remplacera vivra alors de manière autonome pendant quelques années jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de Rebecca se réveil et soit en mesure de réintégrer son corps initial guérit. Néanmoins pendant ce laps de temps elle ne pourra pas vivre avec vous...  
- Quoi ?, l'interrompit le père. Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous allez transférer l'essence de notre fille dans un cadavre, puis de lui effacer la mémoire et l'éloigner d'ici, plusieurs années ? Vous vous moquez de nous !, s'emporta-t-il.  
- Non, pas du tout, répondit le maitre très calme, bien conscient du choc que pouvait causer une telle nouvelle. Si votre fille reste éveillée dans l'hôte, il risque d'y avoir un rejet. De même, si elle continuait à vivre avec vous elle risquerait de se réveiller prématurément. Il vaut mieux laisser à l'hôte le temps de s'habituer à Rebecca, quand ce sera le cas les souvenirs commenceront d'eux-mêmes à refaire surface._

_Levy tremblait, tout s'expliquait. Elle était l'hôte et tout ces flashs étaient le signe que Rebecca se réveillait en elle. _

_- Bien sur, ajouta Makarov, une fois entièrement réveillée, l'esprit de Rebecca prendra le dessus, et la personnalité créée pendant son hibernation disparaitra. L'hôte redeviendra une enveloppe sans vie._

_Levy ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur, elle allait disparaître. Ce n'était pas possible... La dernière phrase de Makarov résonnait dans ses oreilles. Elle allait mourir une deuxième fois ?_

* * *

Gajil attendait au chevet Levy, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle avait perdu conscience. Les Kojima avaient bien voulu lui prêter une chambre d'ami où il l'avait allongé sur le lit.

Il n'y avait aucun signe d'amélioration, elle ne bougeait pas et respirait lentement. Il lui caressa la joue, anxieux. Elle avait agit étrangement toute la matinée, elle avait été troublée et mal à l'aise. De plus ses crises de migraine régulières allant jusqu'à l'évanouissement n'étaient pas normales.

Et si cela avait vraiment été grave cette fois ci et qu'elle ne se réveillait pas ? Si il ne voyait plus jamais son fabuleux sourire ?

Il secoua la tête, son esprit divaguait.  
- Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ?, demanda la maitresse des lieux, en ouvrant la porte.  
- Non, toujours pas, marmonna le mage sans se retourner.  
- Je vois, murmura la femme en sortant, refermant le battant derrière elle. Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée, l'entendit-il dire à quelqu'un dans le couloir.

- Crois-tu que « le moment » arrive?, chuchota la voix impatiente du maitre de maison.

Gajil se retourna et observa la porte légèrement entrebâillée.  
- Je pense, Makarov nous avait dit que cela se passerais comme ça, commenta la femme à voix basse elle aussi. Rebecca se réveil à notre contact, son hôte était complètement déboussolé. Et puis, son corps est parfaitement remis maintenant, alors pourquoi faire durer les choses plus longtemps ?

On sentait l'excitation dans sa voix.  
- Attendons l'arrivée de Nezumi-san, Hikaru dit qu'il arrivera bientôt, assura son mari.

Gajil s'était raidi. Mais que se passait-il ici ? Le fait que Levy soit toujours inconsciente paraissait les réjouir. Quelque chose se tramait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Hikaru... La nuit où elle s'était évanouit après qu'il l'eut sauvée, Levy avait pas mal remuée dans son sommeil et il l'avait plusieurs fois entendu supplier un certain Hikaru de se calmer et de la laisser tranquille.

Le rat géant, et ce sale type seraient donc aussi impliqués ? Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences. Mais le plus bizarre était qu'ils avaient également mentionné Makarov.

De plus il n'avait rien compris à cet histoire de réveil. Il était question d'une certaine Rebecca, de son « corps » et de son « hôte ». C'était quoi cette histoire ? Une sorte de secte ?

Levy était mêlée à leur conspiration et cela l'inquiétait, il veillerait sur elle. Cette mission devenait de plus en plus étrange…

* * *

**La tension monte... x) **

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	10. Chapter 10 Le réveil

**Le réveil**

_Levy était paralysée, plantée sur place. Elle devait avoir mal compris, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas, non, elle ne voulait pas disparaitre… La jeune femme regrettait maintenant d'avoir à tout prix voulu obtenir des réponses à ses absences de souvenirs, ses flashs, ses migraines... Finalement elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir._

_Rebecca, dans sa version adolescente, était apparue à ses côtés, elle lui prit la main et la regarda tristement.  
- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura Levy._

_Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait pas à en vouloir ses parents non plus, ils voulaient juste que leur enfant puisse survivre. ni à Makarov, touché par cette tragique histoire. Non ce n'était pas leur faute, juste un malencontreux coup du destin, juste une stupide et cruelle coïncidence.  
- Je suis désolée pour ton ami aussi, continua la rousse. Même si j'ai été plus ou moins consciente en toi pendant tout ce temps, être éloignée d'Hikaru à été plutôt pénible, alors je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens.  
- Gajil, souffla Levy. _

_Ses tremblements devinrent incontrôlable, elle se mit à sangloter spasmodiquement . _

_Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais ! Elle ne verrait plus son sourire, ne sentirait plus sa chaleur. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pas maintenant qu'elle avait découvert à quel point il lui coupait le souffle, pas maintenant qu'il lui avait partiellement révélé les trésors qu'il cachait, pas maintenant qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur... La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'on lui perçait la poitrine. Elle se voulait tellement de s'être rapproché de lui. Levy savait qu'elle avait réussit à se faire une petite place dans le vie du dragon d'acier et cela l'avait comblée. Cependant elle allait finalement l'abandonner, elle aussi, et pour toujours. _

_Levy allait les perdre tous, Gajil et les autres, Jett, Droy, Lucy, Fairy Tail...  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Rebecca. Tu es sure de vouloir continuer ?  
- Oui, répondit la mage une fois qu'elle fut calmée. Maintenant qu'on en est là, autant terminer._

_Puis la pièce où le maitre et les parents discutaient encore, disparu._

* * *

Gajil en avait marre de cette baraque, cela faisait cinq jour que Levy commatait et il voulait qu'elle se réveille au plus vite. Ils pourraient alors partir loin, très loin. Il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait ici, tout le monde semblait excité par sa léthargie.

Ils attendaient impatiemment son réveil, mais pas pour de bonnes raisons.

Il se leva pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il était engourdis. Le dragon d'acier s'étira, et se pencha au dessus de Levy. Elle semblait agitée, une petite ride s'était creusée entre ses sourcils, et elle respirait plus rapidement. Il caressa son visage, espérant qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle puisse lui sourire de nouveau, mais rien, elle resta inerte son visage toujours crispé. Alors il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'il ne rompit pas tout de suite attendant qu'elle y réponde.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas il se redressa pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre. Gajil tournait comme un lion en cage dans cette chambre. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et cela le rendait fou. D'autant plus que la pensée qu'elle ne se réveillerait peut-être pas se forgeait petit à petit une place dans sa tête. Le mage appuya son front contre le carreau, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose. Levy allait se réveiller.

Quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce, il resta face à la vitre, il savait de qui il s'agissait, elle venait tout les jours à la même heure. Mme Kojima lui apportait à manger.  
- Je vous pose votre repas, ici, fit-elle poliment, en posant le plateau sur une petite table.  
- Hum.

Il ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié. Cela lui était pas mal égal qu'elle lui apporte un repas. Il mangeait surtout pour ne pas la vexer étant donné qu'elle avait accepté de l'héberger et de ce fait il pouvait surveiller Levy. En général quand il ne supportait plus de tourner un rond dans la pièce, il allait faire un tour rapidement, histoire de trouver un peu de métal à se mettre sous la dent. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui son instinct lui avait conseillé de ne pas bouger, les Kojima lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Du métal il pourrait très bien en trouver ici, au pire il mangerait le plateau en argent.  
- Dites-moi, ne voudriez vous pas vous occuper du livre pour lequel vous êtes venus ?, demanda femme.  
- Je préfère l'attendre, répondit-il, en désignant Levy d'un signe de tête.

- Vous savez l'« Ikustas » est un vieux livre qui est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Le souci est qu'il a probablement du se noyer dans la masse d'ouvrages que nous possédons dans la bibliothèque, sans compter ceux que mon mari accumule dans son bureau. Alors il vous faudra surement du temps pour le trouver, insista-t-elle.

- J'ai dit que je l'attendait, répétât-il avec dureté.  
- Je disais cela comme ça, assura-t-elle en souriant nerveusement. Je pensais juste qu'une fois qu'elle serait réveillée, vous préféreriez repartir avec elle...

Elle marqua une pause puis continua :

- Cela vous intéresserait de visiter les environs ? Il y a de très belle sources chaudes dans la région, il faut marcher un peu mais...

L'expression menaçante de Gajil la fit battre en retraite, elle recula de quelque pas.

Le dragon lui faisait face, un sourcil levé. Il n'en revenait pas, elle se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Il ne dit rien cependant. Pourquoi avait-il la désagréable impression qu'elle voulait absolument l'éloigner de la jeune femme ?

Mais d'un autre côté elle avait marqué un point : si il trouvait le livre maintenant, ils pourraient partir dès qu'elle serait réveillée et il l'emmènerai loin.

- Probablement pas, lâcha-t-il. Mme Kojima, emmenez moi à la bibliothèque, s'il vous plait.  
- Appelez-moi, Patricia, dit-elle toujours un peu effrayée en l'accompagnant.  
- Je préfère Mme. Kojima, répondit-il, en la suivant.

Le mage jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Levy puis ferma la porte.

* * *

_Levy était maintenant dans une morgue : froide, métallique et déprimante. _

_Un petit corps d'enfant était étendu sur une table, recouvert d'un linceul et la jeune femme reconnu les fin cheveux bleus qui dépassaient du drap blanc. C'était son corps, peu de temps après la noyade. Voir cette enfant sans vie et si pale lui donnait la nausée. _

_Elle réalisa néanmoins qu'elle devait être reconnaissante envers les Kojima et Marakov car ils lui avait donné une nouvelle vie. Grâce à eux elle avait vécu ses plus belle années, celles passées à Fair Tail. Autrement elle n'aurait jamais eut le plaisir de rencontrer sa deuxième famille et de lier d'étroites amitiés avec Droy, Jett et Lucy, jamais elle n'aurait connu l'amour..._

_Monsieur et Madame Kojima pénétrèrent dans la pièce, et s'approchèrent lentement de la table. M. Kojima souleva le drap pour découvrir le visage de la fillette, sa femme ne pus retenir ses larmes et caressa le visage de l'enfant.  
- C'est tellement triste de mourir à cette âge, murmura-t-elle, en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua son mari qui la pris par les épaule.  
- Vous êtes déjà là, remarqua quelqu'un en rentrant dans la pièce. _

_Le minuscule maitre de magie vint les saluer.  
- Je voulais arriver en avance pour me réparer, mais il semblerait que vous m'ayez pris de court, dit-il aimablement en examinant la petite Levy._

_Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, contemplant ce si jeune visage qui allait pouvoir sauver une enfant malade.  
- Cette enfant à été trouvée dans une rivière il y a deux semaines, son décès remontait à environ une heure avant qu'elle ne soit repêchée, donc son corps était en bon état et à pu être conservé tout ce temps par magie. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient, personne n'est venus réclamer son corps, annonça le maitre.  
- Elle n'a aucune famille ? C'est si triste, répéta Mme Kojima  
- Non, alors je me suis dit que cela serait parfait pour le sort, continua Makarov, faisant face aux deux parents.  
- Mais où allons nous, l'envoyer ?, demanda le père en serrant doucement la main de sa femme.  
- Je connais des gens dans un village à trois heures de trains de Magnolia, ils s'en occuperons jusqu'au rétablissement du corps de Rebecca, expliqua le mage en remettant le drap sur le visage de la petite fille.  
- Tout va tellement vite. Alors si je comprends bien, tout est prêt pour la « Transmutation » ?, s'enquérit M Kojima un peu paniqué.  
- Oui cela semble aller vite mais nous n'avons en réalité que très peu de temps. Rebecca perd de plus en plus d'énergie, alors si ce corps vous convient faisons le tout de suite, déclara le vieux maitre en montrant le corps sous le draps.  
- Oui…Oui, faisons le, acquiesa la mère._

_Le père sortit et revint quelques instant plus tard avec une civière transportant sa fille._

_- Alors c'est comme cela que ça s'est passé, murmura Levy qui fixait ses chaussures  
- Oui, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile que tu vois la suite..., fit Rebecca compréhensive.  
- Sais-tu..., commença la mage en regardant la rousse, … combien de temps il me reste ?  
- Pas longtemps, je le crains, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main.  
- Je vois, observa la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Je peux me réveiller? J'aimerais... Le temps qu'il me reste… le passer avec...  
- Je comprend, dit Rebecca en devinant ses pensée. _

_La rousse lui sourit et l'instant d'après, Levy se réveilla._

* * *

Gajil se trouvait dans une immense bibliothèque. Cette pièce était encore plus blindée de bouquins que le bureau du propriétaire, où le mage d'acier avait déjà été étonné que la salle salle puisse en contenir autant. Il y avait des centaines de livres peut-être des milliers... et ils voulaient qu'il en trouve un en particulier ? Il était bon pour l'asile… Ça lui prendrait surement des jours !

Le petit manège des Kojima commençait vraiment à sentir l'embûche. Il devait se mettre rapidement au travail, pour pouvoir partir d'ici.

Il avait déjà regardé des dizaines et des dizaines de livres, et aucun ne portait le nom de celui qu'il cherchait, quand il tomba sur un étrange ouvrage : « Derniers jours d'un trésor et renaissance ». Il l'ouvrit par curiosité, et ne pus détacher son regard des pages en découvrant son contenus.

Il avait eu raison de vouloir partir d'ici au plus vite, ces gens était cinglés. Le dragon slayer laissa tomber ses recherches, sortit de la pièce et se hâtât de retourner au premier étage.

* * *

Levy se redressa, elle était seule dans une pièce effrayante et presque vide, d'une blancheur immaculé, on aurait dit une chambre d'hôpital.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où elle vit Sophia endormie sous un arbre avec Moujuu comme oreiller. Elle sourit à cette image, elle avait beaucoup grandit mais elle ressemblait toujours à la petite fille des souvenirs de Rebecca.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Gajil. Levy fit volte face, stupéfié, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression du mage d'acier. Il était toujours sur le palier les yeux écarquillés. Cependant la surprise fit vite place au soulagement sur son visage, et il se dirigea vers elle sans dire un mot pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La jeune femme, d'abord étonnée par cet élan, se jeta à son cou, elle pouvait enfin savourer sa chaleur. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur. Levy sentit son allégresse sur ses lèvres, il semblait heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle répondit passionnément à son baiser, priant pour que le temps se fige, elle se jura qu'elle ne le quitterait pas jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Néanmoins Gajil discerna la note désespérée introduite par la Levy, ses lèvres se faisait plus pressante, plus dures. Elle caressait son visage, puis sa nuque, il allait se lasser entrainer quand il sentit soudain des goutes humides tomber sur sa poitrine. Il se dégagea pour l'observer, sans pour autant la lâcher. Ell pleurait bel et bien, les mains maintenant crispées dans les siennes, le front posé contre son torse.  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?, demanda doucement Gajil en lui relevant la tête.  
- Pour rien….Et toi, pourquoi semblait tu si pressé en arrivant ?  
- On doit partir, maintenant, ordonna-t-il en la prenant fermement par les épaules. Prépare tes affaires on s'en va.  
- Pourquoi ?, fit-elle déconcertée. Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?  
- C'est gens son cinglés, murmura le mage. Apparemment ils ont des sortes de rituel... J'ai trouvé un livre bizarre et certains passages ressemblaient étrangement à..., il ne termina pas sa phrase mais fixait ses yeux verts avec insistance.  
- Aah, souffla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.  
- Ok, maintenant j'en ai marre, s'emporta le dragon. Dis moi ce qu'il ce passe ici parce qu'apparemment ça à pas l'air de t'étonner. Tu restes cinq jours dans le coma et ces tarés deviennes surexcités, je trouve un bouquin plein d'histoires de réincarnation ou je ne sas quoi et toi tu trouve ça normal ? Explique moi parce que là je pige que dalle !

Levy devinait son inquiétude derrière sa colère, il voulait comprendre et malheureusement elle allait devoir lui expliquer.  
- Gajil... Je suis désolée ….  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Gajil, regrettant déjà de s'être emporté.

Il lui caressa la joue.  
- Je suis tellement désolée que cela te sois tombé dessus, tellement désolée...

Ses larmes débordaient, c'était si injuste.  
- Dis moi, supplia-t-il  
- Je vais devoir m'en aller, réussit-elle à articuler, entre deux spasmes.

Elle ne pu avouer la réalité, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de partir, elle allait disparaître, tout abandonner, mourir...

Cependant Gajil semblait avoir comprit, il s'était figé et les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent devant le rictus de souffrance qui avait déformé son visage.

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	11. Chapter 11 Entre indécision et agitation

**Entre indécision et agitation**

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Je... Je vais partir, disparaître pour toujours..., dit Levy dans un souffle.

- Non, attends. Pourquoi devrais-tu t'en aller ? Pour quoi faire ? Pour aller où ?, demanda-t-il, perdu. Je viendrais avec toi.

La jeune femme évitait son regard. Gajil se baissa à son niveau pour la forcer à lui faire face, puis lui saisi les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est impossible, chuchota-t-elle. Je doit laisser ma place, je n'ai pas le droit, d'être ici.

Elle lui sourit et effleura son visage de ses doigts. Il était vraiment beau, la jeune femme aurait voulu le garder rien que pour elle, mais elle ne devait pas le retenir.

- Tu es un homme libre toi, continua-t-elle. Vis ta vie et profites en. Tu as encore de belle années devant toi... Je suis désolée que ais du croiser mon chemin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bon sang !, s'indigna-t-il en la secouant légèrement par les épaules. Bien sur que tu es libre ! Tu peux bien faire ce que bon te semble, ta place est là où tu souhaite qu'elle soit ! Arrêtes de parle comme si tu allais mourir...

- Tu ne comprends pas... Le livre que tu as lu de quoi parlait-il précisément ?

- Ehm... de transmutation, je crois, répondit-il incrédule.

- Très bien, maintenant, repense à ce que tu as lu, et à ce que tu as vu : mes migraines, mes évanouissements, mon comportement étrange quand on est arrivés ici..., fit-elle, la voix toujours aussi basse.

Gajil écarquilla les yeux, paniqué.

- Non... C'est impossible. Ce ne sont que des insanités écrites dans un fichu bouquin ! Ce genre de magie n'existe pas...

La jeune femme l'interrompit, il fallait qu'elle lui explique clairement.

- Si. J'ai une deuxième conscience en moi, je suis un hôte. En réalité je suis morte à l'age de dix ans, Rebecca était une petite fille gravement malade, qui, pour être sauvée à été implantée dans mon corps le temps que le sien guérisse. Maintenant elle se réveil, ses souvenir me reviennent, ce qui signifie qu'elle est prête à retourner dans son corps d'origine. Cependant quand je serais privée de son énergie vitale, je... mourrais...

Gajil la regardait horrifié. Alors c'était vrai ? Tous ces rituels de fous avait été appliqués ? Sur Levy ? Et maintenant elle était condamnée...

Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet pour ces gens qui l'avaient utilisé pour leurs petite expériences et étaient près à la jeter comme un vulgaire déchet maintenant qu'elle ne leur servait plus. Le dragon d'acier senti la rage l'envahir, il du lutter pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

- Je ne les laisserais pas te toucher, cracha-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, déclara-t-elle, Rebecca doit récupérer sa vie et quoi que nous fassions son réveil signifie aussi qu'elle finira par prendre le contrôle de mon corps, si elle ne réintègre pas le sien.

- Et toi alors ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu aurais moins le droit de vivre qu'elle ?, s'écria-t-il. Ils te donnent un seconde vie et après ils te la reprenne, sans que tu ais ton mot à dire ?

Levy l'étreignit et laissa aller sa tête contre son torse.

- Je dois leur être reconnaissante pour ça, dit-elle. Ils m'ont donné quelques années de plus et j'ai été heureuse de les vivre. Même si ce que j'ai vécu de mieux m'est arrivé à la fin.

Les bras de Gajil se fermèrent autour d'elle. La jeune femme le serra de toutes ses forces quand elle remarqua que le corps du jeune homme tremblait.  
- Je t'en prie, murmura-t-il. Ne parle pas comme si tu avais déjà disparu.

Elle s'agrippait à lui, son chagrin lui torpillait le cœur. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? A part peut-être espérer qu'une solution se présenterait ?

* * *

L'après midi est déjà bien avancé quand Nezumi arriva à Tocknet. Il était attendu chez les Kojima pour 18 heures.

La souris géante parcouru les rues fleuries et remarqua cependant qu'il était suivit. Lorsqu'il aperçu la demeure en question, après plusieurs minutes de marche, l'animal entendit les pas de l'individu qui le poursuivait se rapprocher. Il soupira puis esquissa sourire.  
- Alors comme ça... C'est bientôt la fin ?, demanda-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à son traqueur.  
- Ne me dit-pas que tu m'as sentit arriver ?, rigola le jeune homme blond.  
- Bien sur que si Hikaru, ton odeur m'a chatouillé les narines sur un kilomètre, tu ne me surprendras jamais, je te l'ai déjà dit, fit Nezu en continuant son chemin.  
- Es-tu vraiment si pressé ? Tu vas me manquer tu sais….  
- Je te connais depuis que tu es petit, et je sais pertinemment que je vais te manquer, affirma-t-il malicieusement. Et je sais aussi que tu seras tellement heureux de retrouver ta Rebecca. Cependant...

Nezumi c'était arrêté et observait maintenant Hikaru, les sourcils froncés. Il lui fit signe de s'accroupir, la mine sévère et le jeune homme, surpris, s'exécuta. Une fois leur deux visages au même niveau il continua à voix basse :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire du mal à Levy, où tu le regrettera !, grogna-t-il.

Le rongeur se jeta sur lui et lu mordit le nez.

- Arrêtes ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?, cria Hikaru en se protégeant le visage.

- La question est qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à toi ?, vociféra-t-il en renouvelant l'assaut. Heureusement que Gajil surveillait ses arrières si non dieu sait ce qui aurait pu arriver, imbécile !  
- C'est bon ! Mais arrête bon sang !, hurla le blond en essayant d'éviter les morsures. J'étais ivre et fou de chagrin, d'accord ? D'ailleurs la Bête Sauvage me l'a bien fait payé, cracha-t-il, furieux à présent. J'étais tellement imbibé d'alcool que je n'ai même pas pu me défendre.

Nezumi se calma et laissa Hikaru souffler.

- J'espère bien, ricana-t-il. Mais je te préviens, elle n'a plus longtemps à vivre, alors si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, si tu gâches ses dernières heures, tu t'en souviendras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, menaça l'animal. Il se pourrait d'ailleurs que Gajil te tue...

- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, râla le jeune homme. Du moment qu'ils n'entravent pas le réveil de Rebecca, je me tiendrais tranquille, si non, je ne promettrais rien. Et puis il faudrait déjà que le dragon soit capable de me tuer..., remarqua-t-il sournois. Souviens toi que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour que Rebecca revienne, peu importe qui se mettra en travers, lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de Nezumi. A chacun ses menaces.

- Tss, crétin, grommela le rongeur.

Il épousseta sa fourrure et attendit que son ami se lève pour repartir. Celui-ci se mit debout et observa le ciel, son expression était douce, allègre.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends de la revoir…, souffla Hikaru, mélancolique.  
- Je sais, je sais.

Les deux compagnons pénètrent dans la propriété des Kojima. L'heure fatidique approchait.

« Bientôt tout redeviendra comme avant. », se dit le jeune homme.

* * *

Makarov méditait dans son bureau.

Depuis quelques temps, il n'en sortait plus car sa tristesse le poussait à s'isoler. Il allait perdre une deuxième enfant, une autre de ses filles était en train de disparaître alors qu'il s'était juré qu'une chose aussi affreuse ne se renouvellerait pas.

Affligé, il se prit le tête dans les mains, le pire n'était pas encore venu, il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve le courage de l'annoncer à toute la guilde.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez, fit-il en se redressant.

Jett et Droy apparurent dans l'encadrement.  
- Désolé de vous déranger maitre, commença Jett, mais nous nous inquiétons pour Levy.

- Oui, continua Droy, ça fait déjà un semaine qu'elle est partie et elle aurait du être de retour depuis plusieurs jours.

- Hum... Ah ?, fit faiblement Makarov, feignant l'ignorance.  
- Il ne faudrait pas envoyer des renforts ? Pour voir si la mission se déroule comme prévue ? On pourrait y aller, Droy et moi, vérifier si tout le monde va bien.  
- Les garçons…, soupira le maitre. Je suis sur que Levy se porte comme un charme, répondit-il en se doutant qu'ils se fichaient pas mal de savoir si Gajil allait bien ou non.  
- Mais maitre…, protestèrent les deux mages.

- Elle rentrera bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, je vous assure, mentit le vieillard. Il faut juste que vous soyez patients, maintenant allez vous occuper un peu, dit-il en les congédiant de la main.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le point de passer la porte en sens inverse, vaincus, ils furent bousculés par une furie blonde. Lucy entra dans la pièce, déterminée, et alla se poster en face du maitre, les mains sur les hanches.  
- Ne vous foutez pas de nous, Makarov !, s'écria-t-elle en frappant le bureau de ses paumes.  
- Lucy il ne faut pas écoutez aux portes, éluda-t-il, sachant qu'il serait plus difficile de convaincre la jeune femme.  
- Ou est Levy ? Vous le savez, affirma-t-elle en serrant les poings.  
- Elle rentrera, je vous…débuta le maitre mais Lucy ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.  
- Arrêtez avec ces mensonges ! Vous savez très bien où elle est, c'est vous qui l'avez envoyée là bas !

Puis elle baissa le ton et ajouta, inquiète :

- Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne reviendra pas, que nous ne la reverrons plus...

La jeune blonde se tut, effrayée par ses propres mots. Makarov ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, ses mensonges ne serait d'aucune utilités car Lucy savait déjà qu'il cachait quelque chose.

D'autre mages dont Natsu, Grey, Erza et Jubia c'étaient introduis dans le bureau alarmés par les cris de la jeune femme. Le maitre observa tout ce petit monde, consterné, il ne pourrait continuer à mentir devant autant de ses enfants.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne voulez rien nous dire, mais sachez juste que si vous ne faites rien et qu'elle ne revient pas, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas, mença Lucy.

- C'est vrai que ça commence à faire un moment, c'est pas normal, confirma le mage de glace.

- Grey-sama à raison, acquiesça Jubia.

- Si ça se trouve Gajil s'est fait rétamer !, rigola Natsu.

Lucy le frappa derrière la tête.

- Imbécile, grommela-t-elle. Ils pourraient bien être retenus prisonniers quelque part, ou pire...  
- Je ne vous poserais qu'une question, Makarov, déclara la voix claire de Marijane qui fusilla son maitre du regard. Êtes-vous sur de vouloir replonger la guilde dans un nouveau moment de deuil ? De laisser une de vos filles alors qu'elle cours probablement un danger ?

Makarov resta silencieux, ils attendaient tous qu'il prenne une décision, qu'il fasse le bon choix. Bien sur qu'il était assailli par le chagrin, le fait d'avoir laisser Levy à son triste sort le torturait. Il se massa les tempes se rappelant la mort de Lisana, puis les premier jours de Levy à Fairy Tail.

* * *

_- Levy, te voici à Fairy tail !, avait fièrement annoncé le maitre._

_La jeune fille avait déjà 15 ans lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle avait apparemment eut des problèmes à cause de sa magie, dans la famille où elle avait été adoptée après la Transmutation. D'ailleurs le fait que des aptitudes magiques se soit réveillées en elle, était vraiment inattendu. De plus cela était totalement indépendant du fait qu'elle partageait son corps avec Rebecca, qui dormait encore profondément dans sa tête à l'époque. _

_Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise du vieux mage quand elle s'était présentée un jour dans son bureau déclarant vouloir faire partie de la guilde._

_Makarov avait également constaté que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était plutôt refermée et souriait rarement. Un trait de caractère peut-être du au fait qu'elle vivait grâce à l'énergie vitale d'une autre, avait-il d'abord penser. Cependant au contact de ce nouvel environnement magique, elle s'était épanouit et avait abandonné son état de triste bourgeon pour celui d'une magnifique fleur. _

_Levy s'était intégrée, comme tout le monde et avait dévoilée sa véritable personnalité, celle d'une jeune fille douce et rayonnante qui attirait spontanément les gens. D'un naturel sérieux et appliqué cette petite souris de bibliothèque aidait volontiers ses camarades et pouvait rester des heures à parcourir des livres. Makarov n'avait mis que très peu de temps à la considérer comme une de ses filles au même titre que les autres._

_Il se souvint d'une phrase qu'elle lui avait confiée un jour. C'était un matin, tôt, alors que le reste de la guilde dormait encore. Ils étaient seuls dans le grande salle. Levy avait l'air heureuse mais quelque chose semblait la turlupiner.  
- Vous savez, Makarov, avait-elle commencé un peu anxieuse. A vous je peux bien l'avouer. J'ai toujours une drôle d'impression.  
- Et quel genre d'impression, Levy ?, demanda-t-il soucieux pour sa fille.  
- J'ai l'impression… de ne pas appartenir à cette endroit.  
- Comment ça ?, fit le maitre intrigué.  
- C'est comme si je n'aurais jamais du être ici, continua-t-elle comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un en dehors de lui ne l'entende. _

_Accoudée à la une table elle posa son menton dans ses main._

_- Cela doit vous paraître bizarre, mais parfois j'ai le sentiment, d'être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui aurait du vivre une vie complètement différente, comme si ma vie à Fairy Tail n'aurais jamais du être possible._

_La jeune fille releva la tête et lui sourit._

_- C'est dingue, non ?, ajouta-t-elle en riant. N'empêche je voulais vous remercier Maitre, car grâce à vous j'ai pu recommencer à zéro._

_Il s'était d'abord figé en entendant ses dernières paroles, croyant qu'elle parlait de la transmutation, mais il avait ensuite réalisé qu'elle le remerciait simplement de l'avoir adoptée dans sa guilde. _

_A son grand soulagement, Levy ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ajoute quoi que soit car il en aurait été bien incapable. Il lui avait simplement rendu son sourire, en priant pour que le jour où celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa fille serait effacée, n'arrive jamais. En effet, sa deuxième vie serait, elle aussi, aussi éphémère qu'une magnifique fleur de cerisier. _

* * *

Makarov se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau, suivit des yeux par les autres mage.  
- Eh le vieux! Ou tu vas ?, lança Nastu surpris par ce changement d'attitude.  
- N'est-ce pas évident ? On va sauver Levy !

Tous l'observèrent décontenancés. N'était-il pas celui qui avait assurer que la situation n'était pas si dramatique ?

Le maitre leur expliqua brièvement l'état des choses et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant leurs mines horrifiées. Ils se précipitèrent vers la sorti, plus résolus que jamais. Les mage de Fairy Tail ramènerait leur camarde peu importe le moyen.

* * *

Levy et Gajil étaient toujours enlacés, n'osant brisés leurs étreinte de peur que tout ne s'évapore. Cependant deux coups les ramenèrent à la réalité et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une madame Kojima.  
- Oh! Levy vous êtes réveillée !, s'écria-t-elle aux anges. Vous allez mieux ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche ses larmes reviendraient. L'immense sourire de Mme Kojima ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qui l'attendait.  
-Tant mieux, fit-elle.

La rousse posa ensuite les yeux sur le plateau qu'elle avait apportée quelques heures plus tôt.

- Gajil, vous n'avez rien mangé, constata-t-elle contrariée en s'en emparant. Bon, dans tout les cas, maintenant que Levy est réveillée nous allons pouvoir diner tous ensemble. Il sera d'ailleurs prêt dans une heure.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre.  
- Je ne les laisserai pas faire, répéta durement le dragon d'acier un fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je ne te laisserais pas disparaître.

Il posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je t'aime trop pour les laisser t'éloigner de moi, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Je t'aime aussi et je n'ai aucune envie de partir loin de toi, fit-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Les mots de Gajil lui faisait du bien, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il s'était défilé. Elle senti les bras du jeune homme s'enrouler de nouveau autour d'elle et lui caresser le dos. Levy regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu les premières étoile.

- Je souhaite qu'une solution apparaisse, que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide..., souffla-t-elle.

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	12. Chapter 12 J  ?

**J - ?**

Après un diner silencieux en compagnie de la famille Kojima, la jeune mage était remontée seule dans la chambre.

Levy s'était assise sur une chaise et se regardait maintenant dans le miroir intégral accroché au mur de la pièce. Elle s'observa et ne vit d'abord que ses cheveux bleus et sa silhouette habituels. Cependant elle eut un haut le cœur, lorsqu'elle superposa son reflet avec l'image du cadavre de la fillette aux yeux clos. Les mêmes cheveux, le même visage... La jeune femme ne pu se regarder plus longtemps, elle se donnait la nausée : elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une dépouille, une espèce de « mort-vivant ».

Elle frissonna.

* * *

Gajil parcourait les couloirs de la demeure. Il n'avait pas suivit Levy, il cherchait d'une solution. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, aucune idée miraculeuse ne se présentait à lui. Il passa soudain devant une porte en bois verte pale et entendit clairement des gens murmurer.  
- Quoi ? Vous ne lui avez toujours pas dit, s'écria quelqu'un en essayant de garder le ton bas.

Gajil s'était plaqué contre le mur et fronça les sourcil en reconnaissant la voix nasillarde de Nezumi.

- La réincarnation est pour demain soir je vous signale, poursuivit-il. Vous comptiez lui annoncer quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas…, déclara la voix de M Kojima. C'est dur d'annoncer cela à quelqu'un. Cette jeune fille va quand même mourir à nouveau. J'ai un peu de peine pour elle et pour vous aussi.  
- Je sais, mais ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, ma fin était prévu, je le savait depuis le début. J'ai été créé dans le but de veiller sur elle, alors réfléchissez plutôt à ce que vous comptez faire au sujet de Levy.  
- Oui, mais nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez vous aussi, vous étiez un peu comme son ange gardien...  
- C'est vrai, acquiesça la gerbille en souriant. Mais comme tout se passait bien, je n'ai fais que l'observer. Enfin, jusqu'à l'apparition de ses pouvoirs. J'ai bien été obligé de la mettre sur la piste de Fairy Tail, en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec Makarov.  
- Je me rappelle quand vous veniez nous faire vos rapport, dit monsieur Kojima. Hikaru vous appréciait beaucoup, vous vous entendiez si bien.  
- Oui, nous sommes toujours amis, rit le rongeur. Cependant il s'est un peu laissé emporter par le chagrin..., ajouta-t-il sinistrement.

- Il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il sait que le réveil de Rebecca est proche. Hikaru est devenu très fort dernièrement, il pense qu'il peut ramener l'énergie vital de ma fille dans son corps, lui même. J'ai confiance en lui, de plus il m'a dit qu'il avait déjà rencontré Levy.

Gajil était bouche bée. Toute cette histoire faisait froid dans le dos, tout avait été calculé, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Levy avait été complètement manipulée par Nezu depuis le début.

D'autre part il bouillonnait de rage : Hikaru était bien l'autre enflure, comme il l'avait supposé, et il était un de leur proche ? Et ils comptaient laisser la jeune femme entre ses mains ? Il préférait mourir plutôt que de le laisser la toucher, si il s'approchait d'elle à moins de dix mêtres, cette fois, il le tuerait. Il protègerait Levy jusqu'au bout.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre, hors de lui, il sentit soudain ses forces le quitter. Toute énergie se retira d'abord de ses jambes et il tomba à genoux. Cette faiblesse subite, s'insinua en lui. Il fut d'abord gêné pour respirer, son cerveau s'embruma, puis il tomba a plat ventre épuisé. Il lutta pour rester conscient mais sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Levy s'était allongée sur le lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, serrant un oreillers contre elle. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la porte.

La jeune femme était épuisée et empêchait ses paupières de se fermer, elle savait qu'elle finirait par laisser le sommeil l'envahir mais elle voulait que Gajil la rejoigne avant de s'endormir. Le mage ne l'avait pas suivie quand elle était montée et elle l'attendait depuis maintenant une heure. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Levy avait froid et se dégoutait d'elle même, elle avait besoin de sa bouée de secours, de son roc qui l'empêchait de se noyer, de sa source de chaleur.

* * *

_Les contours de la pièce disparurent avant qu'elle n'ai pu s'en rendre compte et Rebecca se matérialisa.  
- C'est la fin ?, lui demanda Levy tristement.  
- Non, souffla la rousse en lui caressant doucement la tête. Pas encore, je sens qu'elle se rapproche mais ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant_

_La jeune femme contempla le paysage de son rêve. Une grande plaine, verte et nue, s'étendait en face d'elles. _

_Levy se leva et décida de faire fonctionner un peu ses jambes. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé, droit devant elle, puis accéléra l'allure. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres elle se mit à courir. Elle ne cherchait pas à fuir mais à se défouler, elle souhaitait juste évacuer sa tension. La mage redoubla sa vitesse sans produire aucun effort. Ses pas la menait simplement, à travers cette étendue plate. Néanmoins elle regrettait qu'il n'y est plus de décors : des arbres, des fleurs, des nuages... _

_Instantanément, la végétation se développa, des arbre sortirent de terre et de petits boutons multicolores s'épanouirent à ses pieds. Surprise, elle leva la tête pour examiner le ciel et vit que des formes blanchâtres jusque là inexistantes étaient apparues. _

_« Quel rêve étrange », se dit-elle._

_La jeune femme stoppa sa course pour s'allonger dans l'herbe fleurie. Elle observa les nuages immobile. Elle sentit alors une fine brise et vit à sa grande satisfaction les cumulus bouger. Bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas suivie, Levy sentait la présence de Rebecca autour d'elle. _

_- Tout cela va me manquer, avoua la jeune mage en sentant le vent lui caresser le visage.  
- Quoi donc ?, demanda la rousse, de nouveau à ses cotés.  
- Tout. Le vent, les fleurs, le soleil…, fit-elle en prenant une marguerite entre ses doigts  
- Je sais, si tu savais comme je les ai regrettés. _

_Rebecca baissa la tête.  
- Tu vas bientôt les retrouver, assura Levy en lui souriant.  
- Oui mais, je suis désolé de t'enlever tout cela, murmura-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je vais finir par me résigner._

* * *

Levy se réveilla difficilement et constata que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

Gajil n'était pas là et la pièce était toujours aussi glaciale. Elle se leva, décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre. Le soleil était au rendez vous et elle profiterait de ces dernières journées. Elle fit un brin de toilette, se changea et parti tout d'abord à la recherche de Gajil, se demandant où il avait bien pu passer. En descendant l'escalier, la jeune femme tomba nez à nez avec Mme et M Kojma.  
- Tiens! Levy, fit la maitresse de maison.  
- Madame Kojima, Monsieur Kojima, bonjour, les salua la mage.  
- Levy, nous voudrions vous parler aujourd'hui, si cela est possible ?, demanda gravement l'homme.  
- Bien sur, répondit-elle en devinant le sujet de leur future conversation

Ils la conduisirent à travers le jardin, jusqu'à une petite table en bois au pied d'un pêcher garni de fruits.

Le soleil réchauffa la peau glacée de la jeune femme, qui savoura cette sensation.  
- Vous semblez heureuse aujourd'hui, Levy, constata Madame Kojima avec étonnement.  
- J'ai décidé d'apprécier mes derniers jours, annonça le jeune femme guettant leur réaction.  
- Vous saviez ?, commença le père, déconcerté.  
- Oui, Rebecca et moi discutons assez souvent en ce moment, elle m'a expliquer la situation. Si vous saviez comme elle est heureuse de savoir qu'elle va vous revoir !, assura-t-elle en souriant.  
- Rebecca va revenir, bredouilla la mère qui ne pu retenir ses larmes. Tu entends ça, chéri ? Elle va revenir !  
-Oui, répondit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Il avait du mal à cacher sa joie, mais ajouta le plus sincèrement du monde :

- Nous sommes désolé pour tout, Levy…  
- Non, ne vous excusez pas. Sans ça je n'aurais pu vivre sept ans de plus. Et puis je peux comprendre votre geste, elle m'a montré son enfance. Afin de sauver votre fille, vous avez du faire un choix…

Levy essayait de rester sereine mais elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive.

- Est-ce que le corps de Rebecca est remis ?

Ses mots étaient sortis sans qu'elle est pu les contrôler, elle savait que c'était une des préoccupations de Rebecca. Elle devenait chaque jour un peu plus forte...  
- Oui parfaitement, elle pourra réintégrer son corps ce soir, répondit la mère avec un immense sourire.

Mme Kojima avait beaucoup plus de mal à garder ses émotions pour elle que son mari, pensa amèrement Levy. Elle ne pu empêcher les battements de son cœur de accélérer en réalisant que « ses derniers jours » se transformait en « son dernier jour ».  
- Très bien, dit-elle fébrilement.

Elle se leva de table puis demanda légèrement gênée.

- Savez-vous où je peux trouver Gajil ?  
- Oh !, s'écria Monsieur Kojima un poil trop théâtral. Il ne vous a pas prévenu ?  
- Quoi ?, fit la jeune femme anxieuse.  
- Gajil est partis, hier soir, affirma la maitresse de maison. Il avait trouvé le livre, et nous a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.  
- A-ah ? D'accord... fit Levy, septique. Je vois, je vais aller me balader alors.

Les deux parents restèrent seuls sous l'arbre, Monsieur Kojima regarda sa femme et dit en soupirant :  
- Ça me fait de la peine de lui mentir.  
- Je sais, assura sa femme, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, si elle change d'avis, nous aurons beaucoup de mal à faire revenir notre fille.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Ce soir tout sera finis...

* * *

Gajil se réveilla, dans une pièce sombre avec pour seule source de lumière une petite ampoule suspendue au plafond. Il se sentait toujours très faible comme si toute son énergie avait été drainée, mais il avait la force de rester éveillé cette fois. Il voulut bouger mais se rendit compte que ses bras et ses pieds étaient enchainés, il grogna. « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? ».

- Enfin réveillé ?

Cette voix familière provenait de l'autre bout de la salle.

- Tu sais, Gajil, il ne faut pas écouter aux portes, ricana Hikaru en s'approchant de lui.

Le dragon ne put contenir sa fureur quand il le reconnut.  
- Toi connard ! Ferma ta grande gueule !, aboya-t-il, ce qui lui valu un joli mal de tête.

Mais qu'est ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état ?

- Où est Levy ?, cracha le dragon en serrant les dents.  
- Surement en train de courir sous le soleil, il faut qu'elle profite de sa dernière journée, assura l'autre un sourire cruel aux lèvres.  
- Ferme là, je vais te buter, menaça-t-il en tirant sur ses chaines avec le peu de forces qui lui restait.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire comment ? T'as l'air en piteux état mon pote, railla le blond. Et pendant ce temps, la petite Levy se rapproche à chaque minute, un peu plus de la mort, gémit-il faussement affligé.  
- Putain, quand je sort de là je te défonce !

Cependant Gajl arrivait à peine à soulever son corps, ses muscles étaient complètement engourdis ce qui le rendait impuissant. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi inutile de sa vie. A se train là il ne réussirait pas à se libérer à temps.

Hikaru et son sourire victorieux ne faisaient qu'attiser sa haine.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'a fais fils de pute ? Du m'a drogué ?, grogna-t-il.

- Ahahahah ! Ça, c'est un secret.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant mettra peut-être un peu plus de temps à venir, tout dépend du temps dont j'aurais besoin pour mettre en place la scène de combat ... :)**

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	13. Chapter 13 Ne jamais sous estimer

**Voici le 13e chapitre :) , en réalité l'autre partie du combat se trouvera dans le chapitre suivant. Le chap 13 et le 14 étaient réunis à la base, mais bon... j'ai finalement décidé de les séparer sur un coup de tête x)**

* * *

**Ne jamais sous estimer**

Gajil se demandait comment il allait se sortir de ce traquenard.

Il regarda à nouveau son geôlier et sentit son sang bouillonner, il en avait plus qu'assez de ce sourire satisfait, ces yeux méprisants et de ne pas être capable de lui en coller une.  
- Crie pas victoire trop vite, siffla-t-il à l'attention d'Hikaru.  
- Mmhh ? Bien alors dis-moi comment comptes-tu te sortir de là ? J'attends toujours...se moqua-t-il

Gajil fulminait n'ayant aucune réponse à cette question.

- Connard!

Leur « conversation » fut interrompue par deux coups frappés à la porte.

Gajil se glaça en entendant la voix de Levy demander nerveusement :  
- Hikaru, je peux te parler ?

- Tiens, regardez qui va là, chuchota-t-il sournoisement à l'adresse de l'homme d'acier qui le fusilla du regard. Attend juste une minute, j'arrive, lança-t-il ensuite à son interlocutrice.

Le dragon ouvrit la bouche mais Hikaru lui posa vivement une main sur l'épaule et une douleur ardente le transperça de la clavicule à l'omoplate. Gajil étouffa un grognement.

- Si tu prononce ne serait-ce qu'un son, murmura-t-il, elle finira mal…

* * *

Le jeune homme blond se détourna et sortit de la pièce en fermant promptement la porte derrière lui.  
- Pardon, pour l'intrusion, ce sont les Kojima, qui m'ont dit que tu étais là...

Levy se tenait à bonne distance, ne faisant absolument pas confiance à ce type. Une aura malveillante planait autour de lui. Cette fois ci elle s'était préparée, juste au cas où, elle pourrait se défendre.

- … et je me suis dit que cela t'intéresserait peut-être d'avoir des nouvelles de Rebecca…., poursuivit-elle mal à l'aise.  
- On dirait que tu as peur de moi, Levy ?, confia-t-il en feignant la souffrance.  
- C'est pas comme si, il n'y avait pas de quoi, lâcha-t-elle le ton cassant.

Elle n'était absolument pas dupe.  
- D'ailleurs je n'ai pas apprécié la dernière fois, tu es partie sans même me laisser un mot, fit-il, la mine boudeuse.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, abasourdie.

- Tu te moques de moi ?, lança-t-elle décontenancée en plissant les yeux. Tu voulais que je te laisse un mot ?

Elle sentait sa colère monter, mais ne voulait pas non plus envenimer la situation. Ce type la dégoutait vraiment.  
- Non je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Au matin j'étais allongé dans la cabane, avec de sacrées blessures, et toi tu avais disparu, dit-il peiné en s'asseyant contre le mur du couloir. En tout cas si tu veux parler, viens t'assoir à côté de moi, ajouta-t-il en tapotant le sol à coté de lui.

- Non merci, je suis très bien ic..., commença-t-elle, mais Rebecca s'agita en elle.

La rousse enfermée dans son corps était perdue. Elle n'avait pas assisté à l'agression de Levy, sa conscience n'étant pas entièrement réveillée à l'époque et de ce fait ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

Néanmoins la mage aux cheveux bleus l'avait violemment sentit réagir quand le jeune homme lui avait proposé de se rapprocher de lui. Elle se battait bec et ongles pour tenir les reines et Levy essayait de l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle en la bloquant tant bien que mal dans son esprit.

Malheureusement la rousse parvint tout de même à lui voler ses lèvres et lui fit prononcer malgré elle un « Mon Hikaru », éperdu d'amour.

Levy grimaça et repoussa Rebecca au fond de sa tête autant qu'elle le pu. La jeune femme ne devait pas perdre le contrôle de son corps, surtout pas en présence de cet homme.  
- Rebecca est tellement heureuse…, expliqua-t-elle embarrassée.

Hikaru avait les yeux écarquillés.  
- Rebecca va bien ?, demanda-t-il ahuri, un sourire béat aux lèvres.  
- Oui, murmura Levy intriguée, il semblait tellement innocent, maintenant. Elle t'aime beaucoup, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi Rebecca, tu est tout pour moi, tu l'a toujours été.

La ferveur de l'intéressée redoubla. Levy se crispa, elle était en pleine lutte intérieur, si concentrée qu'elle en avait la migraine. Cependant Rebecca brisa ses défenses. Cette dernière la força à s'assoir et à se pencher vers le jeune homme.

- J'ai hâte de revenir a toi…, souffla-t-elle.

Levy, répugnée à l'idée d'embrasser de nouveau Hikaru, éjecta Rebecca des commandes et se releva brusquement..  
- Rebecca….dit Hikaru toujours stupéfait.  
- Je suis désolée, c'est elle qui fait ça, se justifia la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Rebecca arrivait de mieux en mieux à la contrôler et cela lui faisait peur.  
- Non, ne t'excuse pas, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi heureux.

Hikaru se dirigea vers la fenêtre du couloir et observa le jardin.

- Ne préfèrerais-tu pas passer tes derniers instant avec ce Gajil ?, questionna-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, sachant que l'intéressé entendait très bien leur conversation.

* * *

Le dragon d'acier retint son souffle. Il peinait toujours pour essayer de bouger son corps.

Hikaru utilisait la magie, il en était sur. Il avait fait appel à ses pouvoir pour lui poignarder l'épaule de l'intérieur et avait fait de même pour l'immobiliser. Maintenant il craignait pour Levy, il espérait qu'elle se rendrait compte du piège.  
- C'est que…

La jeune femme avait essayé d'ignorer l'information que les Kojima lui avait donné en début de journée.

Le fait que Gajil se soit en allé, sans même la prévenir, lui avait retourné le cœur. Néanmoins plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait cela impossible. Il lui avait promit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus, qu'il ne quitterait pas jusqu'à « la fin » et Levy savait qu'il n'avait pas menti. Jamais il ne serait partit ainsi et surement pas parce qu'il avait trouver l'« Ikustas ».

La mage avait deviné, depuis le moment où elle avait appris sa destinée au seins de la famille Kojima, que ce livre n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour l'attirer chez eux et qu'il n'existait surement pas. Alors leur histoire ne tenait définitivement pas debout, tout cela sentait le complot et Hikaru était au cœur de tout ça, elle le savait.

La jeune femme choisit de jouer l'idiote naïve. Une fois loin de ce sale type, elle pourrait alors essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils manigançaient tous, et surtout le jeune homme blond, sans pour autant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose.

- … Mme. Kojima m'a avoué qu'il était partit hier soir. Mais cela lui ressemble, il est comme ça.

Gajil n'en revenait pas, ils lui avaient fait croire qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné... et elle les avait cru, malgré ce qu'il lui avait promit. Il se maudit encore une fois de l'avoir repoussé après leur première mission, sans ça, elle n'aurait pas douté de lui.

Hikaru faisait maintenant face à Levy, qui dans une parfaite imitation de l'amoureuse désespérée, baissa la tête, trembla légèrement et souffla :

- Même si je suppose que j'aurai aimé passer mes derniers instants avec lui...

Le mage d'acier, perçu ces mots comme un coup en pleine figure.

Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était là, mais il savait de quoi était capable l'autre cinglé. Alors il préféra se taire et il serra les dents.

Gajil n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation, car son sang battant au niveau de ses tempes étouffait tout les autres sons. Il frissonnait de rage. Elle s'était résignée à disparaître, seule, et ils l'avaient fait souffrir en lui racontant des bobards. Cet excès d'adrénaline lui donna assez de force pour se mettre à genoux.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma sur Hikaru ayant apparemment terminé son entretient.  
- Elle est assez pathétique, la fille pour laquelle tu craques, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait fondre en larmes, ricana-t-il. Ce n'est qu'un cadavre, elle n'a pas à ressentir quoi que ce soit, elle n'aurait jamais du exister de toute façon.  
- Ta gueule ! rugi Gajil.

Il banda ses muscles, mais ne pu les contracter que quelques secondes. Le dragon d'acier mit son pied a plat devant lui et essaya de se mettre de bout, mais il ne put soulever son poids. Il devait absolument reprendre des forces, il observa ses chaines et constata qu'elles n'étaient pas en acier mais en plastique dur. Elles auraient été simples à briser en temps normal... Ou à manger, si elle avaient été en métal.

Le fumier, il avait tout calculé.

- Oh, on a réussit a changer de position à ce que je vois. Tu es plutôt fort apparemment..., constata le blond. Mais voyons ce que tu peux faire avec ça...

Hikaru s'apprêta à le frapper, il serra son poing droit et l'expédia sur l'estomac de Gajil. Celui-ci toujours engourdi, ne pouvait l'éviter, sa seule option était d'encaisser le coup. Or il n'y eut aucun impact. Le mage blond posa simplement les jointures de sa main et le dragon se senti irradié. Tout son torse était sur le point d'exploser. L'air s'échappa de ses poumons sous le coup de la douleur et il bascula sur le coté.

- Enfoiré, c'est quoi cette magie ?, grogna-t-il haletant.

- Je maitrise l'énergie, répondit le blond avec arrogance. Je peux t'insuffler de l'énergie jusqu'à te rendre tes forces ou à faire imploser ton corps. A l'opposé je peux aussi retirer toute énergie vitale... Mais je ne vais pas te tuer, juste de torturer encore un peu...

« Merde », se dit Gajil, « je suis vraiment coincé avec se type ».

Cependant les deux mages furent surpris par une arrivée inattendu. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

Levy se rua dans la pièce et examina avec horreur la situation.

* * *

Elle n'était pas partit, elle avait juste fait semblant de faire demi-tour et avait simplement collé son oreille contre la porte.

- J'en était sur marmonna-t-elle.

- En voilà une qui impressionne !, s'exclama Hikaru. Moi qui te prenais pour une pauvre imbécile... Tu joue très bien la comédie, constata-t-il malicieusement. Hélas, tu ne fais que te compliquer la vie. Ton cher et tendre est bien loin de pouvoir te protéger, tu ne fera pas le poids contre moi et je vais être obliger de te séquestrer toi aussi.

- Levy tire toi de là !, grommela Gajil.

Levy n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'enfuir, il lui avait sauver la mise plusieurs fois et elle voulait lui rendre la pareil. La jeune femme se doutait qu'elle serait incapable de battre Hikaru seule, mais elle pouvait aider le dragon d'acier à le faire.

Tout d'abord il fallait qu'elle le libère.

Elle attrapa sa plume, qu'elle avait pris soin de cacher sous son T-Shirt, écrivit une formule en un clin d'œil et le mage blond fut emprisonné dans une cage invisible.

Levy se précipita sur Gajil, et inscrivit « fracture » dans les airs. Le mot se divisa en quatre et alla se coller sur chacune des chaines, qui se brisèrent. La jeune femme l'aida à se relever, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se mouvoir correctement.

- Va-t-en, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- C'est hors de question, dit-elle fermement.

Un éclair de lumière traversa la pièce et Levy s'écroula. Elle essaya de se relever mais découvrit avec horreur que ses jambes ne répondait plus.

- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter avec ça ? Je peux absorber toute sorte d'énergie, la magie en fait partie, lança Hikaru.

Il s'approcha d'elle un sourire sadique aux lèvres. La jeune femme observa ses jambes paralysées. Elle devait à tout prix rendre à Gajil son énergie et elle allait avoir beaucoup plus de mal dans cet état.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, brailla le dragon.

Hikaru lui lança un regard de défi et balança un violent coup de pied à Levy au passage. Celle-ci se recroquevilla en crachant, le mains sur son ventre.

- Sale fils de pute ! Je vais te fumer !, hurla le mage d'acier, qui par son seul désir de vengeance, réussit à mètre pieds à terre, l'un après l'autre, et à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Ta rage est vraiment hors du commun, railla le blond. Mais j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...

Il le frappa en pleine poitrine et lui envoya une nouvelle décharge d'énergie qui le mit au tapis. Gajil haleta faiblement.

- Eh bah ! Deux décharges en pleine poitrine et tu est toujours conscient ? Tu es un coriace, je dos l'admettre.

Hikaru tournait maintenant le dos à Levy, qui respirait tant bien que mal, et elle ramassa discrètement sa plume, tombée à quelques centimètre d'elle. La mage ne pouvait en supporter plus, elle était bien décidée à ce qu'il paie. Allongée sur le dos, elle y insuffla toute la magie qu'elle possédait. L'outil magique s'illumina d'une telle blancheur éclatante pour la première fois. Transpirant à grosses gouttes sous le coup de l'effort, elle écrivit trois mots en lettres argentées : brulure, acier, et protection.

Le premier s'appliqua sur la colonne vertébrale de Hikaru qui se contorsionna dans tous les sens, surpris par cette soudaine souffrance.

Le sort ne durerais pas très longtemps, mais elle espérait qu'il détournait son attention un petit moment.

« Non! Arrêtes! », cria Rebecca qui avait réussit à revenir à la surface.

« Idiote ! », lacha Levy. « Tu ne vois pas que ce type est complétement fou ? Il va finir par nous tuer ! »

« Non, Hikaru ne ferait pas ça... Arrêtes s'il te plait, il est juste... triste... »

Mais Levy la bâillonna et l'emprisonna dans sa tête pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre, plus en colère que jamais. Elle n'allait pas encore se laisser déstabiliser, elle était maitresse de ses propres pensées.

La jeune femme expédia le deuxième mot vers Gajil et un tas d'objets en métal se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Déconcerté devant cette soudaine apparition et Hikaru qui se tordait maintenant de douleur sur le sol, il se tourna vers Levy.

- C'est toi qui à fait ça ?, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui fit en clin d'œil.

- Oui, mange, ordonna-t-elle péniblement.

L'endroit où Hikaru l'avait frappé la lançait terriblement.

Il s'exécuta et avala une fourchette. Le mage ouvrit grand les yeux, commença à s'empiffrer.

- Wouah, j'ai jamais manger du fer aussi bon !, articula-t-il la bouche pleine. Je savais pas que tu pouvait faire tout ces truc !, continua-t-il impressionné.

- Le hic c'est que je ne peux pas utiliser tout le temps ma magie à pleine puissance, dit-elle dans un sourire grimaçant.

Ses cotes étaient vraiment douloureuses.

Elle utilisa ce qui lui restait d'énergie magique pour expédier le dernier mot. Celui ci se colla sur la poitrine de Gajil qui sentit un fourmillement dans tout son corps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un sceau, apparemment il n'a pas pu se débarrasser de celui que je viens de lui appliquer, donc il ne pourra surement pas absorber celui-là. Je crois avoir compris comment fonctionnait sa magie, j'ai donc intégré les effets annihilants dans ce sceau.

Gajil, qui avait presque terminé son repas, fronça les sourcil.

- Euh...

- En gros c'est un antidote, il ne pourra plus déstabiliser ton énergie, expliqua-t-elle amusée.

- Aaaah, d'accord, mer..., commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par le voix rocailleuse de Hikaru :

- Salope, cracha-t-il. Tu vas me le payer.

Sa brulure commençait à se dissiper, il ne se tordait plus de douleur et s'était relevé, enragé. Malheureusement Levy n'avait plus de magie, et était toujours incapable de bouger ses jambes. Elle tenta de reculer à l'aide de ses bras mais laissa échapper un cris de douleur. Elle avait peut-être une cote de cassée, la simple fait de bouger la faisait souffrir.

Le mage fit un geste en sa direction mais Gajil s'interposa, gonflé à bloc désormais.

- C'est bon Levy, tu peux te reposer maintenant, je m'occupe de lui.

La main de Hikaru rentra en contact avec l'avant bras du dragon d'acier mais cette fois il ne sentit rien. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres quand il vit la mine paniquée du blond.  
- Maintenant tu vas morfler !, lança le dragon slayer.

Il transforma son bras en épée d'acier et la précipita vers Hikaru qui l'évita de justesse - une estafilade de sang zébra néanmoins sa joue gauche et son épaule droite - et la bloqua à deux mains. Celles-ci brillaient, enveloppées d'énergie pure. Un éclair aveuglant jaillit de sa main droite, Gajil se baissa pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine tête. Le rayon continua sa course et alla détruire le mur derrière lui.

- Ne crois pas que, parce que je ne peux plus affecter l'énergie de ton corps, je soit inoffensif, ricana-t-il.  
- Tant mieux sinon cela n'aurait pas été drôle, répondit l'homme d'acier. Au fait Levy on est où ici ?

- Au 2e étage. Une sorte de grenier, marmonna-t-elle.

- Héhé, admire, il va y avoir de la casse !, s'écria le dragon en s'élançant de nouveau sur le jeune homme.

* * *

**Voilà Voilà pour le moment =) j'attends vos reviews, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	14. Chapter 14 Fighting Time

**Voilà le chapitre 14 ! x) Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai un peu galéré, entre celui-ci et le chapitre 15, que j'ai presque terminé et que je publierais surement d'ici quelques jours.**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**

* * *

**Fighting Time**

Gajil et Hikaru étaient maintenant en plein combat acharné, et d'après ce que Levy distinguait, le dragon avait l'air d'avoir le dessus. Grâce à elle, le mage blond ne pouvait plus influer sur l'énergie de l'homme d'acier. Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur l'enveloppe luisante qui lui protégeait le corps des assauts de Gajil et sur ses rayons fulgurants.

Ces derniers étaient néanmoins très puissants, Hikaru avait réussit à détruire un des murs et une partie du toit du grenier rien qu'avec une seule petite décharge défensive.

Cela restait évidement loin d'être assez suffisant pour arrêter le dragon d'acier. Ce dernier esquivait facilement et élançait sans retenue son bras transformé en épée de fer, sur l'autre mage qui avait du mal à maintenir sa protection.

Gajil effectua son souffle d'acier qu'il verrouilla sur Hikaru. Celui ci tenta de résister à cette déflagration, mais il fut projeté contre le coté du toit toujours intacte, qui partit également en morceaux. Le homme d'acier prit de l'élan, s'appuya sur un pan de mur encore debout et sauta vers le blond. Il lui attrapa la cheville au vol, avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de chuter et le lança violemment contre une des parois restante, qui explosa à son tour.

Le dragon souriait, satisfait de pouvoir enfin lui faire mordre la poussière tandis que son adversaire était à terre, sanglant et sonné. Gajil était meilleur que cette enflure maintenant qu'il ne trichait plus.

Levy, quand à elle, s'en était miraculeusement sortie indemne parmi les débris, se protégeant le visage des mains. Malgré ce coup de chance, elle doutait fortement qu'elle puisse éviter de faire les frais de toutes leurs attaques. N'ayant plus une once de magie et ses jambes étant toujours hors d'état, il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où s'abriter.

Elle rampa vers une petite table basse, luttant contre la douleur qui lui martelait les cotes. Elle lui offrirait surement une protection dérisoire, mais une protection quand même.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers son abri de fortune, suant à grosses gouttes et chassant de son esprit la brulure de sa poitrine, deux mains se glissèrent sous elle et la jeune femme fut soulevée de terre.

Elle grogna tandis qu'elle dut subitement faire bouger les muscles de sa cage thoracique.

- Tu es blessée ?, demanda Gajil inquiet en la soutenant plus précautionneusement. C'est encore moi qui est fait ça ?, continua-t-il paniqué maintenant.

Le dragon s'était laissé emporter par le combat, sans faire attention. Il n'avait pas pensé que Levy serait aussi touchée par son attaque.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas...

- Non non, ne t'en fais pas !, l'interrompit la jeune femme qui avait du mal à ne pas contracter son visage sous la douleur : le simple fait de parler lui faisait terriblement mal. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est depuis tout à l'heure, quand Hikaru m'a... frappée. Mais ce n'est rien du tout je t'assure.

Gajil grimaça essayant d'évacuer la rage qui affluait en lui, et fit la moue, peu convaincu.

Il souleva donc le T-shirt de Levy sans lui demander son avis, effleurant des doigts le coté gauche de sa cage thoracique, où il remarqua une trace rouge qui deviendrait surement une grande ombre violacée. La jeune femme ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur.

- Rien du tout, hein ? Tu as des os brisées, grommela le mage d'acier.

- On s'occupera de ça plus tard, rétorqua-t-elle haletante. Et arrête de me déshabiller.

La jeune femme tira sur son T-shirt pour le remettre en place, un sourire en coin et lui tira la langue. Gajil haussa les sourcils, amusé malgré tout.

Cependant leur attention fut attirée par un mouvement dans les gravas : Hikaru se relevait.

- On dirait qu'il a pas eu son compte celui là, ricana le mage d'acier en jetant un coup d'œil au blond.

Le dragon s'agenouilla et déposa Levy sous la petite table où elle avait eu l'intention de se cacher et renforça le bois avec de l'acier.

Puis il s'adressa à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, comme si il n'avaient pas été interrompus, avec un regard plein de sous entendus et un sourire narquois :

- Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger la dernière fois...

Fier de son effet et un sourire toujours aux lèvres, Gajil se releva pour faire face à son adversaire, laissant derrière lui une Levy écarlate se remémorant leur nuit à l'hôtel.

Hikaru était dans un sale état mais paraissait toujours aussi déterminé.

- Passe moi la fille et on s'arrête là, de toute façon elle va disparaître alors pourquoi s'acharner ?, lâcha la blond.

- Tss, je m'en fou, je t'ai dis que tu ne t'approcherait plus d'elle, si tu la touche encore, je te tue !, cracha le dragon entre ses dents.

Levy soupira et passa sa main tremblante sur son front. La seule pensée qu'elle devrait passer entre les mains d'Hikaru la terrorisait. Cependant ce dernier avait raison. Ce combat n'avait pas de sens, quel qu'en soit l'issue, que Gajil gagne ou pas, le résultat serait le même, elle mourrait. Rebecca n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle l'avait éjectée de son esprit et elle se demandait si elle n'y était pas quand même aller un peu fort. Pourtant en voyant le mage d'acier se battre pour elle, plus elle y pensait, moins elle avait envie d'abandonner.

Le blond envoya un éclair d'énergie en direction de Gajil qui changea son bras droit en acier et dévia sa trajectoire, ce qui entraina une nouvelle salve de débris. Le mage d'acier, qui fit de même avec les deux rayons suivants, s'élança vers Hikaru et s'apprêta à le frapper en plein tête lorsqu'il aperçu une ombre du coin de l'œil.

L'homme contre lequel il se battait disparu alors, tandis que le vrai Hikaru s'était positionné dans son dos entre lui et Levy.

Le mage blond s'était cloné à l'aide de son énergie et avait envoyé sa copie au combat tandis qu'il était resté caché sous les gravas attendant une ouverture.

« Merde! ». Gajil se retourna promptement et réalisa un poil trop tard que l'autre mage visait la jeune femme pétrifiée.

Hikaru lança un rayon sur elle. C'était un pari risqué, très risqué car sur ce coup il misait aussi la vie de Rebecca, mais le mage d'acier eut exactement la réaction qu'il espérait. Il s'interposa au dernier moment et encaissa la décharge de plein fouet. Une onde de choc d'une puissance inouïe le heurta et il s'écrasa au sol.

- Gajiiil! Non!, cria Levy les larmes aux yeux.

Sans se poser de question, ignorant ses cotes douloureuse, elle sortit de son abris pour vérifier si il respirait encore, malheureusement Hikaru l'attrapa par les cheveux et la souleva. La jeune femme, ne pouvant trouver mieux pour ce défendre, lui cracha au visage. L'homme humilié, la balança à travers ce qu'il restait de la pièce.

- Salle garce !

Elle ferma les yeux attendant le choc, cependant on la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ai pu heurter le sol. Elle leva la tête et se rendit compte que les bras qui la retenait étaient ceux de... Natsu !

- Nat..., s'exclama Levy, mais celui-ci gonfla ses joues et un souffle brulant sortit de sa bouche pour enflammer Hikaru.  
- Eh bien..., souffla Natsu. C'était moins une !

- Vi, acquiesça Happy voletant au dessus de sa tête.

- Merci Natsu mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ben on est venu te sauver, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le vieux, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray et tout... En plus c'était pas bien difficile à trouver, mwahaha ! Suffisait juste de repérer une baraque sans toit, à moitié détruite ! Les autres sont encore en bas, heureusement que je les ai pas écouté et que je suis monté direct !

- Mais..., voulu protester Levy, néanmoins il ne la laissa pas finir.

- Gajil il est où au fait ? J'étais sur qu'il s'était fais rétamé ce crétin.

- Ta gueule Salamender !, lâcha la voix rauque du dragon d'acier.

Levy soupira, soulagée qu'il aille bien. Gajil s'était redressé, le souffle court.

- Tu te ramollis mon vieux, tu m'en dois une !  
- Pfff, ouais c'est ça. Si tu crois que c'est facile de se battre, et de protéger quelqu'un en même temps, marmonna le mage d'acier.

- Eh ! Mais il est où le mec que je viens d'exploser?, s'écria d'un coup le dragon slayer de feu en tournant sur lui même. Il a disparut !

- Abruti, c'était une copie, il peut se dédoubler. Le vrai est toujours là, je le sens.  
- Ben je te facilite la vie, on s'occupe d'elle et toi tu l'éclate !, fit Natsu. A part si tu t'en sens pas capable et que tu préfères que je m'en charge...

- Rêve !, lança Gajil debout maintenant.  
- Ok on l'emmène voir les autres, viens Happy.

- Je ne crois pas non, railla la voix d'Hikaru.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière. Natsu lâcha soudainement Levy et s'effondra, de même que le petit chat bleu.

- Bordel ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Je peux plus bouger !, cracha le mage de feu.

- Natsu, Happy vous allez bien ?, demanda difficilement Levy.

Tant de remue ménage n'arrangeait pas sa blessure.

- C'est lui, grogna Gajil à l'adresse du mage de feu. J'vais le faire sortir de sa cachette.

Le mage d'acier balaya les décombres avec son souffle de dragon jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le blond, qui c'était dissimulé derrière un amas de tuiles casées.

Hikaru avait fait le plein d'énergie grâce à Natsu. Il était de nouveau recouvert par son enveloppe protectrice et avait enfoncé ses mains dans le plancher pour ne pas être emporté par le souffle d'acier. Il s'en sortit indemne mais ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir sous l'aura meurtrière de Gajil.

Avant qu'il n'ai put réagir, le dragon slayer l'attrapa à la gorge de sa main gauche et le frappa en plein dans l'estomac, puis dans la tempe, de son poing droit d'acier. Hikaru cracha du sang et tomba au sol face contre terre. Il respirait faiblement mais Levy, Natsu et Gajil l'entendirent ricaner :

- C'est terminé... On aurait put faire ça sans dégâts mais tant pis pour vous. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte vous mourrez tous les trois..., murmura le blond.

* * *

Un nouvel éclat de lumière blanche les aveugla tous. Gajil ne sentit rien d'abord, essayant de distinguer quelque chose dans cette clarté qui ne s'estompait pas. Cependant après quelques secondes, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner. C'était impossible, Levy l'avait immunisé pourtant. Le dragon se força a rester debout. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait eut aucun problème avec le sceau de la jeune femme. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Hikaru avait réussi à l'absorber finalement ? A moins que... L'angoisse le prit de court. Levy.

- Levy ?, appela-t-il. Levy, tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Le mage d'acier se déplaça à l'aveuglette, et entendit un faible murmure.

- Eh Salamander ! T'es où ?, cria-t-il. Levy vas bien ?

- Sais... pas..., répondit faiblement Natsu qui avait l'air de lutter contre l'épuisement, mais il ne prononça plus rien.

- Merde ! Merde ! Saloperie de blond !, grogna Gajil.

Il essayait de garder les idées claires, mais son esprit s'embrumait, ses membres s'amollissaient. C'était comme si l'atmosphère devenait trop lourde à supporter. Il allait tomber à genoux lorsque la lumière revint à la normale et cette impression de pesanteur disparue.

Le mage découvrit Natsu, Happy et Levy allongés par terre inconscients. Hikaru s'était enfuit, Gajil ne sentait plus sa présence.

Le dragon d'acier passa devant le mage de feu, qui ronflait. Il lui décocha un coup de pied dans le mâchoire au passage.

- C'est pas le moment de dormir crétin !

Gajil se pencha vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et se rendit compte qu'elle respirait à peine, sa peau était glacée.

- Guoii ?, marmonna Natsu d'une voix pâteuse, sortit de sa torpeur par l'impact. Ah, je me sens tout bizaaaarre...

- Arrête de faire le con et bouge de là ! Faut qu'on aille voir Makarov, Levy est en danger, annonça le mage d'acier en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ah merde, répondit le dragon de feu en se levant péniblement.

Il s'approcha du vide, là où se trouvait à l'origine les murs du grenier et vacilla dangereusement.

- Ba le plus rapide serait qu'on saute, poursuivit-il.

- Ok

Gajil s'élança dans le vide sans hésitation et atterrit avec souplesse sur la pelouse du jardin, soutenant Levy contre son torse. Natsu le suivit mais s'écrasa lamentablement, les quatre fer en l'air, et servit d'amortisseur au petit chat bleu qui dégringola aussi.

- Aaaah j'ai plus de force..., geignit-il.

- Viii... J'arrive plus à voler..., continua Happy.

Gajil ne leur prêta pas attention et vérifia le pouls de la jeune femme, qui pulsait de plus en plus faiblement. A ce train là elle allait...

- Bon ils sont où ?, rugit-il.

- Ba... quand on est arrivé, je suis monté direct... en escaladant le mur... Ils m'ont pas suivit, donc... ils ont du rentrer pour... « discuter »..., déclara Natsu avec un lenteur exaspérante.

Le dragon d'acier se rua vers l'entrée de la maison, d'où il entendait des éclats de voix.

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode, qui sera l'avant dernier chapitre ! **

**J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de vos espérances x)**

**J'attend vos reviews !**

* * *

**D'après ****On dit que les contraires s'attirent****, de Tenjouneko. Lien : **


	15. Chapter 15 Le transfert

**Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu pas mal de travail à coté donc ça à mis un peu de temps _**

**J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

**Le transfert**

- Quoi trop tard ?, cria une voix féminine. Qu'es ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Le processus à déjà commencé, c'est trop tard, dans quelques minutes, ce sera la fin pour elle, son énergie est drainée, annonça une voix grave désolée.

- Vous plaisantez, fulmina une autre voix d'homme, vous êtes en train de la tuer et ça ne vous fait rien ! Arrêtez ça ! C'est moi qui vais vous tuer!

- Où est-elle ? !

- On aurait du suivre Natsu, je vous l'avais dit !

* * *

Gajil pénétra dans dans le salon des Kojima à la surprise générale.

L'assistance, composée de Lucy, Jett, Droy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Marakov, M et Mme Kojima, et de Nezumi, ne put retenir des exclamations de stupeur, lorsqu'ils aperçurent Levy dans ses bras. Tout deux avaient les traces de la bataille sur leurs corps.

- Marakov !, brailla le dragon d'acier, passant au dessus de leurs voix envenimées.

Le vieux mage trottina vers lui pour examiner la jeune femme que Gajil allongea doucement sur le canapé. Le maitre saisit les doigts de Levy d'une main, tâta l'artère de son cou de l'autre pour sentir son pouls et se pencha vers son visage pour entendre et sentir sa respiration. Il resta ainsi quelques instants.

- Je... J'ai peur que ce ne soit bel et bien trop tard, son cœur ralentit et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rare. D'ici quelques minutes elles n'aura plus aucune activité cardio-pulmonaire..., annonça-t-il rongé par le chagrin. Elle s'accroche car le fait qu'elle ai des pouvoirs magiques lui permet de faire marcher ses fonctions vitale comme dernier recours, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. L'énergie vitale de Rebecca lui a été retirée et l'énergie magique qui lui reste ne lui permettra de survivre qu'une demi heure tout au plus...

- Hikaru..., grogna Nezumi. C'est lui qui à fait ça... Pourtant je lui avais dit de ne pas agir ainsi... C'est vous qui lui avez demandé de lui arracher la vie par la force ?, lâcha-t-il en direction de M et Mme Kojima.

- Ehm, eh bien nous lui avons demandé de rester sur ses gardes au cas où il y aurait une entrave au réveil de notre fille, et c'est ce qui est arrivé, répondit cette dernière d'une voix pincée.

Le dragon d'acier, dents et poings serrés, fixait le corps de Levy, qui se rapprochait chaque seconde de la mort. Il faisait son possible pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds, si non il se serait probablement déjà jeté sur les deux Kojima.

Sa rage et sa panique le déconcentrait, il y avait forcement une solution, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça... C'était illogique, elle méritait de vivre plus que quiconque.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien cette demoiselle à du vivre en dernier les pires moments de sa vie, j'espère que vous êtes content de vous, rétorqua le rongeur méprisant.

Il y eu un court silence gêné, puis :

- Où es-t-il ?, interrogea Gajil, d'une voix dure qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme.

Son ton fit néanmoins tressaillir, les propriétaires de la maison.

- Qui ?, s'enquit nerveusement M Kojima.

- Hikaru..., cracha le mage d'acier.

- Nous ne pouvons vous le dire, avoua-t-il gravement.

- Non, nous ne dirons rien, continua sa femme, d'un air supérieur.

Ce fut trop pour le dragon, il céda a sa pulsion et se rua sur l'homme et sa femme.

M et Mme Kojima hoquetèrent terrorisés lorsque, les attrapant tout les deux par le col, il les souleva chacun d'un bras, et les secoua violemment.

- DITES MOI OÚ EST CET ENFOIRÉ !

Cependant deux mains se refermèrent autour de ses avant bras avec une force incroyable.

- Gajil arrête, calme toi, agir avec violence ne servira à rien, dit le maitre qui avait grandit d'au moins deux mètres pour l'arrêter.

- Ah ouais ? Parce que c'était pas violent ce qu'ils lui ont fait p't'être ?, rugit le dragon.

- De toute façon, que tu le retrouve ou pas ça ne changera rien il a probablement déjà commencé à ramener Rebecca. Le chercher ne serait qu'une perte de temps.

Le mage d'acier, un rictus de douleur sur son visage, lâcha les deux Kojima qui atterrirent lourdement sur le sol. Ceux ci se relevèrent tremblants et se hâtèrent de sortir de la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!, s'écria Gray.

- On va pas rester là, à la regarder mourir !, poursuivit Erza.

- C'est impossible, souffla Natsu, toujours épuisé.

- Levy, Levy, je t'en pris réveille toi!, implora Droy qui s'était agenouillé près de son amie, suivit par Juvia et Jett.

- Levy-chan ...

- Ne nous laisse pas...

Gajil frappa le mur du poing, et laissa tomber son front contre la parois. Son sentiment d'impuissance le rendait malade. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi les meilleurs mourraient-ils toujours en premier ? Il aurait donné sa vie un nombre infini de fois pour la sauver. Elle faisait partie de lui maintenant. Elle l'avait touché, chaque parcelle de lui s'en était imprégnées. Allant à l'encontre de sa volonté de se couper des autres, il lui avait fait une place dans son cœur, rien que pour elle, et Levy l'avait miraculeusement accepté avec plaisir, malgré ses antécédents, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, malgré ce dont les gens avait peur en général. Alors qu'elle s'en aille, qu'il ne voit plus jamais son sourire, qu'il ne ressente plus jamais cette chaleur de savoir qu'elle était près de lui... cela lui laisserait la plus profonde blessure qu'il ai jamais reçu.

- Maitre, il ne peut pas n'y avoir aucune solution !, supplia Lucy de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Makarov soupira indécis, en se massant les tempes.

- Si..., il y en a une..., répondit-il à voix basse.

* * *

Tous les mages, de même que Nezumi se turent, et l'observèrent incrédules.

- Quoi ?, réagit finalement, Gajil en se tournant vivement vers lui. T'aurais put le dire plus tôt le vieux !

- Eh bien, c'est un technique expérimentale, qui requiert plusieurs grosses conditions. Et qui n'est possible que parce que Levy est en phase « inversée ».  
- En phase « inversée » ?, interrogea Lucy.

- Oui, c'est assez rare. Je vais vous expliquer rapidement car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et vous allez devoir m'écouter attentivement car vous serez tous concernés par cette technique, déclara-t-il fermement.

Les mages se turent et l'écoutèrent, concentrés, et pleins d'espoir.

- "La relation entre énergie vitale et énergie magique est très complexe. Les mages possèdent ces deux type d'énergie."

"L'énergie magique est, dans le corps, elle même divisée en deux sources : une première assez conséquente que tout mage peu utilisé facilement, et une intérieur, enfouie et plus petite, connectée à la fois à la source d'énergie magique accessible et à la réserve d'énergie vitale. Tous les êtres vivants, possèdent de l'énergie vitale, mais les mages en utilisent une partie, qui est convertie en magie en passant par la source magique intérieure et qui alimente la source accessible. L'énergie magique est donc renouvelée par l'énergie vitale, elle même renouvelée par ce que nous mangeons et buvons."

"Dans le cas de Levy, qui a épuisé toute son énergie magique accessible et à qui ont a retiré l'énergie vitale, le processus s'est inversé. Son seul stock d'énergie disponible est sa petite source intérieure de magie qui n'est d'ordinaire jamais utilisée. Son corps a donc déclenché le système inverse : sa magie intérieure se transforme en énergie vitale. C'est une réaction de survie instinctive du corps, qui dure jusqu'à ce que la magie intérieure soit épuisée. Après c'est la mort."

"Donc en théorie, grâce à cette phase « inversée », il faudrait lui insuffler un énorme quantité de magie pour lui recréer une énergie vitale stable et durable, qui se régénérera normalement par la suite. Les conditions sont les suivantes : de un il faut agir maintenant avant que son énergie magique interne ne soit épuisée, de deux vous allez tous devoir donner de votre énergie magique et je ne pourrais pas vous aider car je m'occuperais du transfert vers Levy..."

- Eh ba je vois pas où est le problème !, le coupa Jett

- Oui faisons le tout de suite, confirma Droy.

- … mais, poursuivit sévèrement Makarov. Je dois vous avertir que ce ne sera pas sans danger. Recréer une énergie vitale à partir de rien n'est pas une partie de cartes. La quantité de magie qu'il vous faudra transférer est colossale, les plus faibles risquent d'y rester.

Le vieux maitre jeta un coup d'œil à Natsu et Happy, avachi par terre, qui luttaient pour ne pas piquer un somme. Le dragon de feu et le chat bleu ne s'étaient pas encore remis des deux attaques successives d'Hikaru.

- On dirait que tu m'oublies Makarov..., remarqua la gerbille.

- Nezu ?, fit le petit mage, surpris.

- Tu semble oublier qu'il y a 7 ans, j'ai été crée à partir de ta magie. Je suis donc à 100% constitué d'énergie magique et programmé pour disparaitre en même temps que Levy. De plus, même si je ne suis qu'un être artificielle je possède une quantité d'énergie assez importante, qui devrait correspondre à peut près à la moitié d'une énergie vitale humaine. Je serais beaucoup plus utile pour la jeune femme, qu'à m'évaporer dans la nature...

- Mais oui!, souffla le maitre. Et cela limiterait considérablement les risques...

- Très bien. Dans ce cas je serais le premier acquiesça la gerbille.

* * *

Jett, Droy et Juvia, s'écartèrent du divan pour faire de la place au maitre et au rongeur près de Levy. Celle ci était pale et froide, Gajil l'aurait cru morte si il ne distinguait pas le très faible chuchotis de sa respiration.

Le vieux mage posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et demanda à Nezumi de mettre sa patte dessus.

- Je suis navré que tu n'ais pu vivre plus longtemps..., s'excusa Makarov. Tu est prêt ?

- Oui je suis prêt. Et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai eu une vie bien assez remplie...

Lorsque le maitre commença le transfert, leurs deux membres au contact de la tête de Levy s'illuminèrent. Puis tout le monde put observer le phénomène : les contours de la souris géante devinrent flous, son corps de dématérialisa pour devenir de plus en plus translucide, lui donnant l'air d'un fantôme. Nezumi adressa un sourire aux mages de Fairy Tail stupéfiés.

- Adieu tout le monde.

Il agita sa patte libre en guise de salut, puis les dernières traces de son existence disparurent.

- Bon, au suivant, annonça le vieux mage

- Ce sera moi, affirma aussitôt Lucy avant que quiconque d'autre n'ai eu le temps de se porter volontaire.

- Bien, concentre ta magie dans une de tes mains.

Elle se plaça de la même manière que la gerbille. Sa main droite sur celle de Makarov fut entourée de lumière blanche.

L'expérience n'était pas agréable, elle avait l'impression qu'une sangsue géante lui aspirait sa force. Lucy fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Elle devait tenir, sauver sa meilleure amie lui importait plus que tout.

A la première goutte de sueur cependant, le maitre la remercia.

- C'est bon Lucy va te reposer.

Le jeune femme rompit le contact, s'assit par terre et s'adossa au dos du canapé, exténuée. Elle regrettait de n'avoir pu aider Levy plus longtemps mais elle se sentait vraiment vidée.

Le dragon d'acier se présenta à son tour.

- Non Gajil. Tu t'es battu, tu as déjà dépensé une grande quantité d'énergie, ordonna le maitre. Tu passera en dernier. Et je ne parle même pas de Natsu...

Gajil grogna mais ne discuta pas.

Ainsi, Makarov fit passer Droy, Jett, Juvia, Erza, et Gray de la même façon que Nezumi et Lucy, et tous sentirent le contre coup du transfert. Cependant ils purent observer avec soulagement une nette amélioration chez Levy. La jeune  
femme avait repris des couleurs, son corps s'était réchauffé, et sa respiration était plus posée.

Or, le maitre grommela :

- Mince ! Ce n'est pas suffisant... Gajil, c'est à ton tour.

Le mage d'acier s'approcha, heureux de se rendre enfin utile, en faisant parcourir sa magie dans ses doigts.

Makarov commença alors à la drainer, une fois la main du dragon en place.

La sensation de faiblesse fut plus forte que ce qu'il avait imaginé, comme si son corps devait endurer une deuxième fois les épreuves qu'il avait dut traverser aujourd'hui. Gajil se focalisa su Levy, elle devait vivre et il ferait tout pour ça, il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas réveillée. Même si il devait pour cela lui donner jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son énergie

Gajil resta ainsi, fixant le visage de la jeune femme, sa main et celle du vieux mage sur son front, entourées de lumière blanche.

Cependant la fatigue accumulée par l'homme d'acier prit vite le dessus, alors que le transfert n'était pas encore achevé.

Makarov, remarqua l'épuisement du dragon. Il balaya la salle du regard afin de lui trouver un remplaçant mais les mages de Fairy Tail n'était pas franchement en meilleur état.

- Quelqu'un se sent d'attaque pour recommencer ?, demanda le vieux mage.

- Non, je continue, grogna Gajil. Je peux très bien terminer ça.

Le maitre grimaça septique, mais il n' avait pas beaucoup d'autre options...

L'homme d'acier serra les dents. La sueur coulait sur son visage, son corps commençait à s'engourdir, de même que sa vue se floutait. Il les ignora, il tiendrait jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Levy.

Ou était elle ? Elle n'en savait rien si ne n'est qu'elle ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus, ni ne sentait plus rien. Elle flottait dans le néant seule avec sa conscience. Alors c'était ça la mort ? Il était si terriblement simple de mourir en réalité ? Il faisait si sombre et même si elle était maintenant incapable de ressentir le froid, elle frissonna. Elle passerait une éternité dans l'obscurité, loin de tout, seule.

Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Elle se souvenait de Natsu et Happy allongés à coté d'elle, touchés par Hikaru, et de Gajil qui se battait un peu plus loin. Tout cela avant qu'une étrange clarté ne l'aveugle. Elle avait alors entendu la voix de Rebecca lui dire : « Adieu, je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout », et le reste du monde s'était évanoui.

Était-ce ça la « lumière au bout du tunnel » ? Avait-elle été assez idiote pour se diriger vers elle ? Maintenant elle se retrouvait coincée dans un trou noir et cela pour toujours.

Rebecca irait retrouver les êtres qui lui étaient chers, mais elle, elle resterais à jamais loin de ceux qu'elle aimait... Elle fut envahit par le chagrin. Sa vie était terminée. Elle ne verrait plus jamais aucun d'eux... C'était trop tard, la fin était déjà arrivée.

Elle aurait voulu, crier, pleurer, appeler de toutes ses forces pour qu'on viennent la sortir de la noirceur, mais tous ses sens étaient paralysés, elle ne pouvait même pas localiser sa gorge, ni son visage.

Alors qu'elle laissait la tristesse la submerger, d'étranges sensations se succédèrent en elle.

Tout d'abords elle sentit de nouveau son corps. Une chaleur la traversa, passant par son front pour s'étendre jusqu'à ses orteils. Puis chaque partie de son corps se réveilla petit à petit. Elle commença par sentir de nouveau l'air passer dans son nez et ses poumons, et son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ensuite le contrôle de ses membres lui revint : ses pieds, ses jambes, ses hanches, ses mains, ses épaules, son cou, son visage. Elle sentait chaque centimètre carré de son être. Levy contracta sa main droite et remua doucement des orteils de son pieds gauche. Puis elle capta les premiers sons : un soupir, un marmonnement, un deuxième soupir plus profond.

- Encore un petit effort Gajil.

Makarov ! Malheureusement elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la provenance de la voix du maitre.

Et Gajil ? Il était là ! Près d'elle.

Elle se battit avec elle même pour distinguer plus d'indices sur sa présence. Levy voulait l'entendre, le toucher, savoir où il était... Puis elle réalisa que le plus simple serait juste de pouvoir le voir...

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu cligna des paupières une fraction de seconde, le temps que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la lumière.

La première chose qu'elle distingua fut un visage, juste au dessus d'elle. Il était couvert de sueur, les yeux mi-clos et ses sourcils surplombés de clous d'acier se haussèrent quand elle croisa son regard. Un large sourire étira alors les lèvres du dragon.

Puis Gajil bascula en avant.

Instinctivement, Levy se redressa et le rattrapa comme elle le put, aidée par le maitre qui ne put empêcher le même air béat que le mage d'acier de s'installer sur son visage ridé. La jeune femme se décala rapidement sur le divan pour que Makarov puisse y mettre Gajil qui avait l'air mal en point.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivée ?, fut la première phrase qu'elle prononça.

- Levy !

- Mon Dieu Levy tu va bien !

- Quel soulagement !

Droy, Jett et Lucy se jettèrent sur elle et elle fut étreinte par 3 paires de bras.

- C'est bon, il va bien, assura Makarov bienveillant. Il s'est un peu surmené pour te ramener, mais il en faut plus que ça pour venir à bout d'un idiot pareil, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Me ramener ?, demanda Levy incrédule.

La jeune femme tentait d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Elle était toujours dans les bras de ses amis, ahurie. Alors qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais les revoir ils étaient tous là...

Elle monta ses mains devant son visage. Son corps bougeait comme elle le désirait, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses 3 meilleurs amis autour d'elle, tous avait l'air si réel... Et elle ne se sentait plus du tout vide, au contraire, son cœur battait, plein de vitalité.

- Oui, tu nous a fais une de ces peur ! On a bien cru que tu allais nous claquer entre les doigts. Mais on a empêcher une horreur pareil, on ne t'aurais jamais laisser partir comme ça, assura Lucy. Maintenant tu peux rester avec nous, à Fairy Tail, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaitera et vivre jusqu'à devenir une vieille mamie ridée, rit-elle.

- Vous tous... souffla Levy.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ils étaient tous venus pour elle et l'avait sorti des ténèbres.

Elle referma se bras autour de Lucy, Jett et Droy, leur amitié lui était si chère. Elle regarda ensuite les autres mages qui lui souriait et elle leur rendit un sourire éblouissant. Fairy Tail était son foyer, jamais elle ne l'oublierait, son plus précieux trésor et ils en faisaient tous partie.

Gardant le meilleur pour la fin, elle déposa un regard emplit de tendresse sur Gajil. Le dragon avait le même visage détendu que lorsque la jeune femme l'avait vu dormir pour la première fois, sauf qu'un léger sourire étirait toujours ses lèvres dans son sommeil. Elle lui devait tellement, il s'était tant battu pour elle. Elle réalisa alors pleinement l'ampleur de sa chance, elle pourrait être à ses cotés, et prolonger les quelques jours de bonheur qu'elle avait vécu avec lui. Sa vie ne faisait en réalité que commencer...

* * *

**Fin du 15e chapitre !**

**Dites moi si il y a des passages mals écrits car j'ai un peu galéré pour la partie d'"explications scientifiques" lol, donc j'espère que c'était à peu près clair au moins x).**

**L'intrigue de l'histoire se termine ici en réalité. Le chapitre suivant, le 16e, contiendra l'Épilogue en quelque sorte, plus quelques Omake (bonus) qui clôturerons ma fic =)**

**J'essayerait de terminer et de le publier aussi vite que possible**

**J'attends vos commentaires/reviews avec impatience :)**

**Vive Gajil x Levy ! x)**


End file.
